Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: A year after the horrible events in Mushroom City, the partners from the Paper Mario series are thrown into the same diabolical game that Mario and co. were forced to play. Will they be able to outsmart the nefarious mafia...or will they be picked off one by one? Sequel to "Shadow of Doubt: Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom!"
1. Night Zero: The Warning

**A/N: So if you read my story "Shadow of Doubt: Mafia in the Mushroom Kingdom!" then this is a sequel to that. I hope you enjoy it! Please read the first story before reading this one, otherwise things won't make sense.**

 **This is also part of my big Halloween extravaganzaficapalooza. Whatever it's called. Enjoy :DD**

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Night Zero: The Warning

 **Point of View – Goombella**

As the vermillion hues of the dying sun bled into the black reaches of the night, Goombella made her way back to the dingy one-bedroom house she had rented out for herself on the East outskirts of Rogueport. Waddling along the dusty road, she passed Gus wordlessly. Ishnail's henchman only let through Eastside residents without a toll, but that he didn't mean he was always nice about. He let out a low whistle as she passed, something like a catcall. Disgusted, Goombella made a sharp clicking sound with her tongue in an effort to dismiss Gus' foul manners. The look of pure disgust on her face must've been enough to ward off the craw for the time being. Sighing inwardly, Goombella reached her house, turned the key in the lock, and bustled inside.

Once in, she swiftly closed the door behind herself and clasped the four deadbolts that stood in a row against the door. Satisfied with her protection for the night, Goombella shuffled over to her desk, where a haphazard arrangement of books and papers lay scattered across the wooden table. She treasured these books dearly. There was a guide to archaeology written and given to her by Kooper, Kolorado's protégé. She even had books by Kolorado himself. He was something of a celebrity in the world of history, archaeology, and exploration. Goombella wished she could only be as lucky as her friend Kooper to work directly underneath the esteemed Kolorado. Sighing once more, outwardly this time, she collapsed into the chair and undid her messy orange ponytail. Taking off her helmet, she let her messy river of hair cascade down the sides of her mushroom head. It had been a long day. First, she'd gone up to UGoom to attend a lecture on the discovery of some old dragon bones near Hooktail's Castle. Then, she had gone to lunch with Madame Flurrie and Vivian at Flurrie's house in the Boggly Woods. After that she had helped Ms. Mowz arrange a few brand new shiny badges for display and finally she paid a visit to Professor Frankly to discuss how Kolorado and his men had found a tunnel within Dry Dry Ruins leading deeper into the inner tombs.

She wished she was part of that expedition. She was sure Kooper was right there by Kolorado's side, flashlight in hand. Dreaming about the koopa made her blush a little.

Her daydreams about Kooper and the expedition into Dry Dry Ruins were interrupted by a curious sight in the far corners of her peripheral vision. Within the pile of mail that laid at the foot of her door, slipped in through the tiny slit at the bottom of the door, was a black envelope. Odd. Not many people used colored envelopes. In fact, Goombella didn't know the last time she had even seen someone use a colored envelope, not to mention a black one. But then…something tickled the back of her brain, something that awoke a deep memory within the corners of her mind. Her thoughts took her to the diabolical game that had taken place with Mushroom City one year ago. The game that Mario and the Princess had been forced to play. The game that had taken so many lives, from people she had hardly known like Dry Bones to someone as influential and powerful as Rosalina of the Comet Observatory. Innocent bystanders and dear friends had lost their lives in the twisted game that Luigi had crafted. Goombella still couldn't believe that it had actually come to pass.

Rumor had it that the Princess had moved to Sarasaland to be with Daisy. She'd abdicated her throne. There was no need for a replacement, the castle had been torn down anyway. The Mushroom Kingdom was a republic, Peach's statehood as a monarch was simply for show. The Princess had signed a concordant agreeing to cease the necessity of such a flashy figure and had taken solace with her cousin in some unreachable desert kingdom. Far from murder, and far from the memories. Likewise, Yoshi was living on, well, Yoshi's Island. He was spending every day with family, cherishing every little moment he'd gotten to spend with them.

Mario, on the other hand, hadn't survived his fight with Luigi. After they toppled out of the second story, Mario had indeed valiantly ended the nightmare that plagued Mushroom City, but he had ended his life as well. The fall killed both brothers, culminating the game of doubt and deceit that they had been forced to play in a mixture of familial blood. The whole story was so depressing and horrifying to Goombella that she couldn't bear to believe it held truth. But it did. It was real. And now, her mind was hearkening back to the statements Yoshi had made to the press. The only statements he had ever disclosed.

 _"It began one night," Yoshi said, his eyes failing to meet the camera. "We all…we just got these black envelopes. Next thing y'know…we were killing each other."_

Black envelopes. Surely, that's what he had said. But if that were true, and the mafia from the game in Mushroom City had sent their players…their targets, envelopes encased in black…what was this letter at the foot of her door? Apprehension and a tiny bit of fear rose up Goombella's throat. She felt her core quake with anxiety. This must be a joke? There was only one way to find out. Rising from her seat, she scrambled to the door and rooted through the pile of mail. She tossed junk this way and bills that way, her eyes finally alighting on the sole black envelope with golden embroidery. The seal was bound with red wax, a fashionable M marking the fold.

M.

Mafia.

Goombella quickly banished the thought. A prank is what this was. Snatching the letter off the floor, she tossed it on her desk and quickly rooted through her drawers for a letter opener. Not in the first drawer. Ah, in the second one. Grabbing the letter opener, she expertly slid it through the seal, breaking the wax and opening the letter. Inside was a typed manuscript on a single piece of plain white stationary. The font was like an old typewriter. The message her eyes began to scour and her mind began to digest did not settle well.

 _If you are reading this, you've been chosen to participate in something wonderful! You're one of the lucky ones! You, of all people, have been chosen to compete in our little game. Yes, a recreation one might call it. We've decided to band together for the simple of fun of watching you and all of your friends squirm! But, we won't be so sloppy this time. Luigi had so many holes in his plan, but we've patched them all up! This time…we won't leave behind so many breadcrumbs. This time…there's nothing standing in our way. This time…we'll win._

 _Go to Podley's Bar in Rogueport at precisely midnight tonight. If you're not there, we'll assume you've denied our request, and anyone who denies will be met with a punishment. A punishment most vile. So come! Yes, come and come gladly! We don't want to see any frowns, do we? It'll be a good time, just trust us. Go to Podley's and all will be explained! Don't be a minute late!_

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _The Mafia_

No. N-no. Nonononono! This couldn't be happening! No, not to Goombella! Not after everything that had transpired within Mushroom City a year ago. However, she had to take this letter seriously. What if something terrible happened if she didn't follow through? The letter said anyone who didn't come would receive some sort of terrible punishment, so Goombella felt forced to go there. Nervous and full of fear, she checked the time. It was 10:30 PM. She had a little bit of time.

Deciding to take a shower, Goombella cleaned herself off and changed into clean clothes. She then went through some of her homework from UGoom until the dreaded time approached. It was 11:55 PM. Shaking, Goombella cautiously approached the front door. She turned the knob, peering out into the street as if someone with a knife would be waiting for her right then and there. Sighing with relief, she stepped out into the road, turned around, and locked her door. Shoving her keys into her coat pocket, Goombella bundled herself up and made her way to Podley's Inn and Bar.

Once she reached her destination, she could hear animated voices coming from within the bar. Podley's normally stayed open pretty late, but it was never this lively at night. Perplexed, Goombella entered the bar and was completely shocked to find herself face to face with her closest friends from her adventures around the kingdom.

"Goombella!" came Koopie Koo's voice. She turned to her goomba friend, embracing her with a hug. "We were beginning to get worried about you!"

"W-why?" Goombella asked, eyes not focused on Koopie Koo. Instead, she digested who was in the bar. There was Podley of course, shining a mug behind the counter with a solemn look on his face. Other than the barkeep, there was Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Watt, Bow, Sushie, and Lakilester. To her right sat Madame Flurrie and Vivian. Koops was right beside Koopie Koo, giving Goombella a look of worry and fear. Parakarry was speaking with Admiral Bobbery in a low tone. Ms. Mowz and Spike (this is what I name the kid Yoshi from Glitzville, and he shall be called Spike throughout the story) were speaking at their own table. That was everyone in the bar.

"Y-you guys…" Goombella said in a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"The answer's simple, isn't it?" Goombario asked her, his blue cap hanging low on his head. "We all got letters…just like you, I presume?"

Goombella nodded. "I…I was instructed to meet here at midnight…but I didn't know who I'd be meeting."

Flurrie nodded in response. "As we all of us, dearie. We all got these terrible letters…oh how my heart splits just thinking about it! They must surely be jokes…surely! Someone here is playing a joke! I'm sure!" The actress gave everyone an expectant look, but no one said a thing.

"Well, it's rubbish is what it is!" Bobbery said at last. "If none of us here have anything to say, and no one wants to fess up, we might as well go home!" Several heads nodded in agreement, but Podley spoke up from behind the bar.

"P-please," he said in a shaky voice. "I've been instructed to read this to you…I-I…my family…they're in danger," he told them. He received sixteen looks of horror.

"Podley my good man!" Bobbery exclaimed. "What!? Who has your family?"

"A-according to this letter…" Podley said, "five of you."

Everyone's jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor. Podley just went ahead and read the letter.

" _D-Dear players,"_ he read, trying to rid himself of the shaky voice and collect his thoughts, " _by now, all of you should be congregated in Podley's bar. Good. If you comply to these rules, nothing will happen to Podley or his family. Be good little listeners now. The threat of this mafia, well, this second mafia, is a very real one. We're going to replicate the horrific events of Mushroom City, and we're going to do it soooo much better than Luigi's little band of misfits did! You see, we've got no journal. We've got no big reveal! We're not dumb like that poor, psychotic plumber. So here's the deal. We're going to play a game. Every morning, one of you will die. You'll spend the day investigating the city and the nearby places for clues. When the sun sets, meet in the center of Rogueport by the hanging station. There, you'll have a while to debate your findings and settle on a verdict. The choice is…who to execute? Each day you may make use of the public noose and hang your chosen victim. But beware! You only have one day to waive your right to lynch no one! The way an execution works is by voting. If someone has a majority vote on their head…it's off to the gallows with you! Hahaha! Oh, and don't think about running. You see, you may be wondering who's doing this to you. But the truth is, the mafia is fivefold, and we…including the very person who's writing this letter…are in this very room. And we can assure you it's not Podley or Koopie Koo! Hahaha! See you at the gallows, suckers!_

Podley did his best to read the letter, but by the time he was done, tears streamed down his face. "W-which ones…w-w-who…why are five of you doing this? W-what means…w-w-what end?" Podley asked sadly.

"This can't be serious!" Kooper protested, catching Goombella's eyes. There he was. The one she so admired. Despite the horrible situation they were in at present, joke or not, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. She knew what to do. If this was real, if this macabre murder game was somehow real, she would team up with Kooper. He was a bright and shining individual with tons of promise, future, and youth. There was no way he'd do something like this. If she aligned with him, she would survive for sure.

If this game were true, that is.

Everyone began to make concurrent statements with Kooper.

"Yeah!" Lakilester cried out. "Come on! This isn't for real! Who here is playing such a dirty trick!"

"I demand you show yourself at once!" Lady Bow commanded. Everyone began to issue similar orders, save for the more timid types. Koops, Vivian, Flurrie, and Koopie Koo all stood by Goombella. None of the five of them said a word as the others began shouting back and forth.

"I…I think this might be real," Koops said slowly.

"K-Koopie Koo is exempt?" Vivian asked the female Koopa.

"Yeah," she said, swallowing hard. "I came with Koops when he told me about the letter. Even if this is a joke, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"B-but, you're not part of this! I-if this is real…someone might kill you just to get to Koops," Flurrie pointed out with a shaky warble to her tone.

"S-so what do we do?" Goombella asked her friends. No one seemed to be taking this seriously.

"We do the only thing we can do," Koops told her. "We go home. If it's a joke, we'll know soon enough. If it's not…well, we'll know that too."

"I…I don't think I can sleep alone in that mansion of mine deep in the woods!" Flurrie exclaimed. "Goombella dear, you shouldn't stay here alone in Rogueport either. Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Uh…sure," Goombella said, shrugging. It was nice of Flurrie to offer her home as sanctuary. "What about Bobbery? He lives here alone."

Flurrie waved a hand. "That fierce sailor? He'll be fine here by himself. I'm sure of it. But you, darling, I'm afraid you'd be too helpless to fend off some midnight murderer! No, I shan't take the chance!"

Goombella found her words a bit endearing and insulting at the same time, but she supposed the wind spirit was right. Bit by bit, the large group of friends began to break up.

"You're more than welcome to stay in my mansion in the Forever Forest," Goombella overheard Bow tell Watt.

"Thank you!" the electrical gal said with a small smile. "B-but…the Shy Guys in the Toy Box will protect me. I think I'll be fine."

Other comments such as the one Watt made floated through the air. People here and there offering a place to stay followed by assurances of safety. It went this way until everyone but the five near the door remained.

"Well, we'll be seeing you guys," Koops said to the other three. "Don't get hurt, ok? We'll all meet up tomorrow, right?"

Vivian nodded. "It's a promise. I won't be late!" She gave everyone a reassuring smile before descending into the shadow realm. Koops and Koopie Koo bid Goombella and Flurrie goodbye. The actress and the archaeologist watched them fade into the distance.

"Well are you ready, dear?" Flurrie asked Goombella in that motherly tone she possessed. "The pipe to the Boggly Woods is right below us in the sewers. Or, would you rather travel by the other pipe?"

"We can go to that one," Goombella said, referencing the first pipe in the sewers. Flurrie nodded. Together, Goombella and the wind spirit made their way throughout the sewers and reached the pipe that brought them out at the Great Boggly Tree. After a quiet trek through the woods, they reached Flurrie's house. Entering silently, the two of them entered Flurrie's bedroom.

"It's a joke…right?" Flurrie asked Goombella with wide eyes. Goombella wasn't sure what to say. Flurrie was an older woman. She was a motherly figure, but right now, Flurrie looked like she needed her own mother. If someone in their group of friends was cruel enough to take a joke this far, they weren't a friend of Goombella's. But something made her consider the little game as something more than a joke…something made her consider it reality.

Podley. The barkeep had looked so sad. He said his family had been taken hostage. His expression was so real…Goombella was sure he was telling the truth. If Podley's family had been taken…then…this was all going to happen, wasn't it. Goombella was quite sure of that.

"I'm sure it's just a cruel prank," Goombella told Flurrie, trying to sound reassuring. However, she didn't even believe her own lie. Flurrie gave her a slow nod, trying to believe in what Goombella was saying. Floating across the room, Flurrie switched off the lamp.

"Goodnight Goombella, tomorrow, I'm sure we'll all get to the bottom of this."

"I know we will," Goombella said, trying to remain strong for her friend. But something told her that tomorrow morning, when all of them met in the center of Rogueport…

One of them would be missing.


	2. Day One: The First Spill of Blood

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day One: The First Spill of Blood

 **Alive: Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz**

 **Point of View – Flurrie**

It had taken Flurrie some time to fall asleep the previous night. Her mind had been tortured with the thoughts of the ominous letter they'd all received. Unsure of what to do about the situation she was in, fear and mistrust crept with the elderly wind spirit's mind. She wanted to trust her friends, so for now, she was betting this was a joke. It was the only thing that made sense. None of her friends could do this…none of them had reason to be so sick and twisted as Luigi had been. But these thoughts plagued Flurrie throughout the night, preventing her from sleeping. She knew she had to get up in the morning and travel back to Rogueport, but even the thought of the walk didn't give her reason to sleep. Shivering in her bed, Flurrie thought and thought and thought until her brain grew so exhausted that she eventually passed out.

In the morning, Flurrie awoke to find Goombella missing from her bedroom. Instantly, Flurrie suspected the worst. _Where could she have…GOOD HEAVENS! Nononono – it's all true! It's all true! I can't believe it! SOMEONE'S KILLED GOOMBELLA!_ Dashing out of bed, Flurrie threw on the coral necklace she so refused to be seen without and threw herself out of the bedroom. She didn't even take time to make sure her hair and lipstick were properly done, as the vain actress always did. Fear for her friend propelled her forwards, and the wind spirit busted into the living room of her house with a look of absolute terror plastered on her face.

But then it melted away. Goombella was standing in the living room, reading a book and munching on a granola bar.

"Goombella!" Flurrie shrieked, sounding aghast. "I thought you were dead!"

"W-what…?" Goombella asked, putting down her book and taking a bite of the honey and oats bar. "Why would you think that?"

"W-well, I woke up and you weren't there so I dashed around thinking someone had killed you but alas I found you hiding here in the living room all so safe and sound I'm so relieved!" Flurrie expressed herself all in one breath, something the wind spirit often did due to her excessive skill with holding her breath and manipulating wind. Even though she was used to Flurrie's overreactions and quirkiness, Goombella still sighed as she always did when faced with the actress and her paranoia.

"I'm fine, Flurrie," she said. "We should probably get going soon, though. Everyone wanted to meet in Rogueport at eight o'clock and it's already 7:30."

"I didn't know you were interested in fashion," Flurrie told Goombella, eyeing the book she'd been reading.

"I'm not," Goombella said sourly. "It's just the only thing you have laying around this house. Now could you please hurry up? The journey to Rogueport's kinda far."

"I must fix my hair!" Flurrie decreed, dashing back into her boudoir and coating herself in make-up and hairspray. Done with the ritual, Flurrie returned to the living room, ready to travel. Sighing once more, Goombella snapped her book shut, placed it on the table beside the couch, and rose to meet Flurrie.

"Ready?" the archaeologist asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, dearie!" Flurrie sang. Nodding, Goombella adjusted her helmet and waddled out of the house. They began the journey to Rogueport, hiking through the Boggly Woods, back through the pipe, through the sewers, and up into the dim streets of Rogueport. "This town always gives me chills," Flurrie remarked, "I don't know how you manage to live here, Goombella."

Goombella tried to see the best in that remark. "Well, I've lived here all my life. Plus, Professor Frankly is here and it's not too far from UGoom, so it works out pretty nice for me," Goombella told her friend. Smiling thinly, Flurrie tried to mask the revolt for Rogueport that lay within her. This city of thieves and thugs did not mix well with a lady of the stage such as her. Nevertheless, Flurrie carried herself through the streets of the town with Goombella at her side. Together, they reached the center of town, where many of their friends were waiting for them.

"Flurrie! Goombella!" Koops said with a grin. Vivian and Koopie Koo stood by his side. "We were beginning to get worried about you guys," he said.

"Oh no need to worry about us, dear!" Flurrie exclaimed, floating over to hug each of her friends. "We're just fine! I knew this was all some hoax!"

"Well, we're still waiting on Sushie, Ms. Mowz, and Lakilester," Vivian said, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Good morning, dears!" came the chipper voice of Ms. Mowz. Everyone's gaze turned upwards, where she was standing in front of her second-story badge shop. The white mouse clicked her red heels and expertly scaled the side of the roof, doing a backflip and landing on the street.

"She sure knows how to make an entrance," Goombella quipped.

"Oh don't be like that," Flurrie assuaged. "Ms. Mowz is a woman of theatrics, such as myself! We're both daring women of age!"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Mowz asked Flurrie. "I'm quite young, thank you!"

"If thirty-nine is young," Spike said, holding in a fit of giggles. Ms. Mowz smacked him with her tail, unleashing a diatribe about respect on the poor Glitz Pit Fighter. The scene made Flurrie's heart warm, seeing all of them interact and play around like normal…but the scene was soon shattered by the strangled cry that came from the gate leading to the west side of Rogueport. The cry came from Sushie.

"Oh! Thank God!" she spluttered, bouncing over to the others. For a Cheep Cheep of her size, she was moving with unprecedented celerity.

"Sushie!" Watt said with a smile. "We're so…"

"No time!" Sushie barked. "No time! No time! You all must come quick! I…I…I saw something horrible in the West End!"

Fear of the worst caused everyone's stomachs to flip. "Out with it!" Bobbery demanded with gusto, causing some of the resident goombas and bandits in the square to look at the congregation with odd looks on their face.

"Y-you just have to come!" Sushie shouted, dashing back through the gate and leaving everyone in the dust. Sharing looks of great fear, the fourteen others followed her with haste. The routine residents of Rogueport glanced at the large group with suspicion now, wondering what this odd group of colorful individuals was up to. However, stranger things happened in Rogueport, so the local denizens didn't question it at all. Bursting into the West End, the others looked around for some sort of horrible sight that Sushie had been describing.

"W-where is it!?" Bombette demanded to know. "Where is it, Sushie!?"

Sushie gulped. "I-It's in there," she said, pointing to the entrance to the sewers.

"In the sewers?"

She nodded hastily. Flipping sideways, the paper partners fell into the sewers below. Hitting the hard ground, they flipped back and were astonished at the sight in front of them.

"I-it's Lakilester!" Sushie screamed.

In front of the fourteen plus Koopie Koo, the slumped body of Lakilester was resting against one of the sewer walls. His head hung limply against his scarlet stained chest, where a knife was plunged deep. In between the hilt of the dagger and his body, there was a white note with black ink on it. Creeping towards the body, Kooper slowly tore off the note while the others stood there in shock. His eyes silently scanned the paper.

"Well go on!" Bobbery cried. "Read it!"

" _By now, it's clear how real this little game is. In the dark of the sewers, Lakilester lays dead. Spend the day investigating wherever you please, but by sunset, meet in the center of town. For our first trial will begin then! We'd really recommend showing up for the trial unless you want to end up like poor Lakilester. Don't take us for fools, because this is very, very real. Signed – The Mafia."_

"Is, is he really dead?" Watt wanted to know. "I…I can't believe it."

Instantly, Lady Bow turned to Sushie. "Hey…how did you find him here? What were you doing in the sewers?"

"Now wait a minute," Koops interrupted. "We're really going to turn one on another, just like that! We're all friends!"

"Clearly," Bombette replied. "Don't you remember what happened at Podley's? Podley had been threatened to read that note, and it said the mafia was among us!"

"Someone could've forced him to do that!" Vivian pointed out.

"Yeah, someone here!" Parakarry argued. All around her, Flurrie was beginning to see friendships fall apart. Her mauve eyes drifted over to Lakilester's body. It was a sight she could barely stomach. However, her attention was drawn away from the body towards Kooper, who still held the note in his hand as he spoke.

"Guys…we should assume everything we've read up to this point is the truth," he told them. Flurrie could see Goombella was hanging on to his every word. "Last night at Podley's…and now this. W-we…we can't assume we're all on the same side here. Even if someone external is behind this…we have to assume the worst. So Bow is right, Koops." He turned to Sushie, scratching at the red scarf around his neck. "So…uhm…yeah, how'd you know Lakilester was down here."

Sushie pointed to one of the many doors up ahead. "Behind that second door is the pipe to Lavalava Island," Sushie said. "Remember when the city installed several new pipes last year? In order for me to get back here today, I had to come through the pipe behind that door and walk along this corridor to get to the pipe up ahead leading into the city. So I naturally had to pass…L-Lakilester," she said, having trouble speaking his name.

"Thanks," Kooper said with a smile. "I think we should do as the note said and explore and investigate. I've got somewhere I want to look."

"C-could I come with you?" Goombella asked him.

"Uh, sure," Kooper said with a shrug. Smiling, Goombella waddled after him.

"If ya don't mind," Sushie said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to head on home for just a bit. I'd like some tea to calm my nerves. After stumbling across…across this alone, I need a moment to myself." Everyone nodded understandingly, wishing the cheep cheep farewell as she hopped back down the way she came, muttering something to herself.

"Where do you wanna look?" Watt asked Bow.

"We should ask some locales down here if they saw anything," Bow answered. "Let's go," she told Watt. The posh Boo floated away, the little bulb of light following closely behind her.

"Koopie and I are gonna head to Flower Fields," Koops told Flurrie and Vivian. "You two are welcome to join us. We think maybe there's a clue at Lakilester's house."

Vivian declined. "I'm going to go to the badge shop with Ms. Mowz. She thinks the best way to gain info is to talk to some of her customers." The squeek nodded enthusiastically.

"Customers always know the latest gossip," she explained. "If anyone might know what happened here, it'd be a denizen of the Rogueport." With that, she and Vivian, along with Koops and Koopie, left for their separate destinations.

"Man, this sure is spooky," Goombario quipped. "I wonder how many networks pour into this part of the sewers. I think Frankly might have some books on the sewers layout. I'll head there."

"I'll come along," Spike spoke up. "No one should go anywhere alone."

"What about Sushie?" Parakarry asked.

"Oh she's just going home," Goombario said. "We all saw her disappear beyond that door. The only place she could be going is Lavalava."

"For now," Parakarry muttered.

Goombario left, tipping his blue cap to everyone. Only Flurrie, Parakarry, Bobbery, and Bombette occupied the crime scene now.

"Well, I'd look to poke around here," Bobbery admitted. "You gals wanna help me?"

"Sure thing," Bombette replied. She seemed to like staying by the sailor's side anyway. "Flurrie?'

Flurrie smiled. "Sure," she said. Parakarry offered to stay too. Flurrie might not be able to stomach handling the body, but she wanted to be present for whatever they found down here. As many times as she had starred in mystery movies, the producers always placed the most evidence at the scene of the crime. While Flurrie knew this was real life, and not some movie, she hoped the same principles applied.

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Sewers**

 **Present Occupants: Flurrie, Bobbery, Bombette, Parakarry**

Getting to work, the four of them began to dissect the crime scene. Parakarry helped Bobbery turn the body over and examine it for further wounds. After a full sweep of the body, the admiral concluded there were no external wounds besides the stab. They affirmed that as the cause of death. Next came the more grueling task, which churned the contents of Flurrie's stomach over.

Bobbery gingerly pulled the knife out of Lakilester.

"If the knife is a one of a kind blade, it may point to something, or rather, someone," the sailor said as he carefully withdrew the blade. Wiping the knife clean of blood, he turned the small dagger over in his hand. It looked like any knife a common street rat would carry. Frowning, Bobbery set it down. Next, the four of them tried to find if Lakilester had left some sort of dying message, but no dice there either. Their search of the sewer inconclusive, they wondered if there was anything to find here at all.

"It seems to me like someone caught Lakilester by surprise, stabbed him with a simple knife, and then fled the scene," Parakarry said. "Nothing glaring was left behind. I don't think there's much to learn from here."

"What do we do with the knife?" Bombette asked. "We can't leave it here, or someone might come back and take it."

"Well someone shouldn't take it with them either," Parakarry pointed out. "That person could be guilty."

"So you're saying you suspect someone here, old boy?" Bobbery asked Parakarry, arching a bushy grey eyebrow.

Gulping, Parakarry made a quick retort. "I didn't mean that, I just meant we should follow what Kooper said. None of us are proven innocent yet. It wouldn't be good to leave a knife with someone at this stage."

Everyone agreed to that.

"So we throw it out," Flurrie said, coming up with a new idea. Down one of the slits into the unreachable parts of the sewers."

"Sounds good to me," Bombette said with a shrug. Nodding, Bobbery walked over to a nearby grate and dropped the knife in. They heard silence for a bit, and then a quiet splash. Seems like whatever lay below the accessible regions of the sewers included water."

"So it's gone," Parakarry affirmed. "So what do we do now?"

"Call a coroner, I suppose," Bobbery replied. "It wouldn't be right of us to leave Lakilester here. I didn't really know the chap, but he seemed pure of heart. I know you two were closer with him, though," Bobbery said to Bombette and Parakarry.

"Actually, he was kind of an outsider," Bombette said. "Maybe that's why the mafia chose him first."

The grim reality of her statement weighed heavily on all of them. Was that truly why Lakilester had been the first to die? Because he wasn't close with any of them? But Bombette's statement held a second meaning. If Lakilester was only the first to die…there would be a second. More of them would die as this sick game continued, and the four present at the scene of the crime realized they may only have a few days left to live.

 **Location – Underground City**

 **Present Occupants: Flurrie, Bow, Watt**

After leaving the scene of the crime, Flurrie investigated some other portions of the sewers. Her walk brought her to the small city that had existed right underneath Rogueport. The wind spirit shook her head sadly at the sight of the toppled fountain display and the grime that covered the walls. This city under Rogueport was a place the local government promised to restore and refurbish, but of course, it never happened. It served as a dank reminder of the city's past. Flurrie's historical ruminations were interrupted by the sight of Bow and Watt, who were talking by the broken old fountain.

"Flurrie!" Bow exclaimed with a smile. The two women had always been fond of one another. They both had luxurious houses at the edge of beautiful forests, so naturally, they had something in common. Floating over to her other airborne friends, Flurrie greeted them with a wave.

"Where'd you go to after…ugh, this morning," Watt said, trying to phrase the discovery of Lakilester's body as nicely as possible.

"I stayed there," Flurrie answered. "Bobbery, Bombette, Parakarry, and myself investigated the crime scene. Bobbery was brave enough to inspect Lakilester's body. He even pulled out the knife."

Watt and Bow turned a little pale, both looking horrified. "He sure is courageous, but I guess you have to be to do what he used to do out on those seas," Bow remarked. "Did anything come of his inspection?"

Flurrie shook her head. "Nothing," the actress said. "It was sad. Not a single clue lay at the scene of the crime."

"Maybe the murderer, or the mafia, made it that way on purpose," Watt said. The three women considered that possibility for a moment before Bow launched into conversation once again.

"Watt and I asked a few of the locals around here if they had seen or heard anything suspicious. We talked to the sketchy information broker, Wonky, for a bit, but he didn't know anything," Bow explained.

"We tried to speak with Dazzle, but he wouldn't tell us anything unless we had some Star Pieces," Watt said sadly.

"You two found nothing at all?" Flurrie asked.

The both shook their heads. "Not a thing," Bow replied. "It's odd how neither we nor the four of you found anything at all down here."

"That just means the clues aren't down here," Watt supposed.

"But then where could they be?" Flurrie wondered aloud. "Oh wait! Goombario mentioned that he was going to visit Professor Frankly. Perhaps that sharp little goomba found something! Professor Frankly does know quite a bit."

"Well why don't you pay him a visit?" Bow told her. "Watt and I will keep poking around here just in case we missed something." Watt nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you darlings later," Flurrie said. "I must go see the Professor at once!"

* * *

 **Location – Professor Frankly's House**

 **Present Occupants: Flurrie, Goombella, Professor Frankly**

Flurrie rapped on the door of Frankly's house to be welcomed by neither Goombario or the Professor himself, but Goombella instead.

"Goombella!" Flurrie cried in elation. "I thought you'd gone off with Kooper?"

"I did," Goombella said. "But we couldn't find anything! So he decided to go off on his own while I paid the Professor a visit."

"I got a visit from Goombario earlier as well," Frankly said. "What brings so many of you young'uns to my house today?"

Goombella and Flurrie shared a strange look. They didn't know if they should divulge the truth of this mafia game to Frankly. Goombario obviously hadn't, so they didn't want to betray the braniac's judgment.

"We just need a bit of information is all," Goombella nervously lied. "We thought your house, what will of these books, would be the best place to look!"

Frankly bought into the lie at once, eager to show visitors his wide assortment of books. "Well, Goombario came by to ask about any information I had on the tragedy in Mushroom City last year." That line immediately caught Flurrie's attention. Goombario had told everyone he had come to see Frankly for the purpose of learning about the sewer systems, not the previous game in Mushroom City. Noting that, Flurrie silently grew a tad suspicious of the blue-capped Goomba.

"Well, that's kind of what we wanted to know as well," Goombella said.

Flurrie inwardly chided herself. She and Goombella hadn't had time to discuss what they would ask of Frankly. Deciding she'd need the information Goombario had lied about, Flurrie came up with an alternative request.

"There's a history project at UGoom about the terrible thing," Flurrie lied quickly. "I guess that's why Goombella and Goombario need to know about it. Anyway, I came for some information on the sewer networks. The pipe systems they imposed last year have got me a little confused when I make commutes here from the Boggly Woods, and I'd like to understand the network a little better, Frankly dear."

Goombella didn't question Flurrie's lie. Breathing an inward sigh of relief, Flurrie shared a bug-eyed look with Goombella as Frankly turned around to retrieve books on both subjects.

"Here we are," Frankly said with a sigh, placing both books on his desk. One was entitled, _The Tragedy of Mushroom City,_ and the other, _Information of the Rogueport Sewer System._ Both of them looked pretty new since they had been published just a year ago.

"Who wrote this book?" Goombella asked, not taking her eyes up from the pages. She skimmed through the book. "It looks like a first-hand account."

"It was submitted to a publishing company anonymously," Professor Frankly replied. "No one knows who wrote it, but it's used as the world's leading reference for what happened during that mysterious week last year."

"Could I borrow this?" Goombella asked, closing the book. "I can't find a copy anywhere, and I really need it for…this project."

"Sure!" Frankly replied. "I don't know why Goombario didn't ask to borrow it. Perhaps he already found one elsewhere…"

Flurrie didn't even open her book, but she was going to read it over her lunch. The pit of her stomach began to growl, and the wind spirit realized how hungry she was after all of this running around.

"Well thank you very much, Frankly hon," Flurrie said with a wink. "I'll be sure to bring this back to you as soon as I get the chance!"

"No rush!" Frankly said with a gap-toothed grin. "It brings warmth to my heart to know people still enjoy the company of a good informational book! Please, keep it for as long as you like!"

Nodding, Flurrie and Goombella bid the Professor goodbye and stepped out into the street. Making their way to the center of town, both of them clutched their books under their arms. Looks of surprise made their way onto their faces as they noticed three of their closer friends milling about the plaza.

"Ah, Flurrie! Goombella!" Koops said with a smile. "Koopie Koo and I just got back from Flower Fields. We were just about to grab a bite to eat at Zess T.'s."

"I'm famished!" Flurrie proclaimed. Goombella nodded in agreement.

"Did you find anything out at Flower Fields?" Goombella asked the two Koopas.

"No," Koopie said with a sigh. "Lakilester's front door was unlocked, but most people leave their doors unlocked anyway. We searched about his house, but we didn't find a thing."

"Ms. Mowz and I had no luck either," Vivian said, being the third person who had been standing in the plaza. "We asked a few customers if they'd seen anything suspicious, but no one had any useful information. She told me to go grab some lunch while she held down the shop, so here I am."

"Maybe if we get some food in our stomachs we'll be able to think clearer," Koops said with a sigh, leading the way into the first of Zess T.'s many chain restaurants.

* * *

 **Location – The Zesty Shroom**

 **Present Occupants: Koops, Koopie Koo, Goombella, Vivian, Flurrie**

"So no luck anywhere, huh?" Koops asked as Flurrie and Goombella finished up their half of explaining things. "Man…I thought for sure we'd at least find a clue somewhere!"

Koopie Koo rubbed his shell. "We'll find something, Koops. We just have to have hope."

"Actually," Flurrie said, deciding to share her tiny suspicion. "I found out something interesting. When everyone was heading their separate ways this morning, Goombario told us he was going to Professor Frankly's to ask about the sewer network."

"We'd all left before then," Vivian said.

"Well, that's what he said. But when Goombella and I visited the Professor, Frankly said Goombario had asked about the events in Mushroom City last year. Don't you find that strange, dearies?" Flurrie asked them. Exchanging looks, the four others puzzled the statement before Goombella replied.

"Why would he lie about something so simple?" Goombella wondered aloud. "It's not like telling us he wanted information on what happened last year would incriminate him or anything."

"Maybe he thought we'd think otherwise," Koops pointed out.

"It just doesn't sit well with me," Flurrie told them. "I know Goombario's a smart cookie, so why would he lie about something like this? It just doesn't add up to me."

"Do you think we should bring it up when we all meet in the square?" Vivian asked the others.

Koopie shook her head. "It might not behoove us to do so. It could just be something minor that would throw suspicion at Goombario when he's actually innocent. We wouldn't wanna do that, would we?"

Everyone agreed with her statement. It was the tiniest figment of a lead, and while it was the only thing they had, it could very well turn around and bite them. Resigning to defeat, the five of them ordered lunch and tried to talk about something other than the grisly affair they were caught up in. They didn't want the other customers hearing what they were talking about anyway. They finished up their meals and Koops checked the time on his watch.

"We had a late lunch," he commented. "It's almost sunset."

"Should we get going?" Vivian asked him. He nodded.

They paid the tab and collected their things. Leaving the Zesty Shroom, the five of them traveled to the center of town, wondering what awaited them at this so-called trial.

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Koopie Koo, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz**

"So we're all here," Bobbery pointed out as Ms. Mowz was the last to join the group.

"Sorry," the squeek apologized. "But despite what's transpired, business still calls! I couldn't lock up the shop until just now."

"Well, now that everyone's present, we should talk about what we found today," Kooper said. "I, uhm….I wouldn't like to think that any of you are guilty, but we've been given clear instructions."

"Yeah!" Spike backed him up, his Mohawk blowing in the night time breeze. "I mean, if one you is guilty, don't we have to vote or somethin'?"

"If we do…we execute that person," Bombette said grimly. They all realized how important this was. These trials, as they had been during the game in Mushroom City, were the only way to stop the terror of the mafia. The thought of condemning and voting to kill their own friends was mortifying to each of them, but it was something they had to do if they wanted to live.

"So, on that note," Parakarry said, swallowing a bit, "where to begin?"

Bobbery cut in. "Well, you were with us when we examined the crime scene, so why don't we start there?"

"If I may," Ms. Mowz imposed, "who was present for this?"

"I was," Flurrie piped up, "so were Bobbery, Parakarry, and Bombette."

"That's right," Bobbery affirmed her statement. "No one else was there. Parakarry and I examined the body, we even went so far as to pull out the knife."

"Why would you do that?" Watt asked, abhorred.

"Because," Parakarry answered for the sailor, "what if the knife was unique? It would've been easily identifiable to a shop or perhaps even a purchaser."

Watt nodded in understanding.

"Did you find anything?" Kooper asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Bobbery replied. "We swept the whole crime scene, but nothing was there. It was a damn shame, really."

"We didn't find anything at Lakilester's house, either," Koops pointed out. Koopie Koo backed this up. "We searched the whole place, but there was nothing suspicious around."

"Neither did Watt and I," Bow spoke next. "We asked around the underground city if anyone had seen or heard anything, but nothing came up."

"Ms. Mowz and I struck out as well," Vivian explained. "Not a single customer had anything helpful to say."

"I actually ended up staying in Lavalava all day," Sushie said with a shiver. "I still can't get over…that sight. You can ask the others in the Yoshi village. I was with them all day, I swear!"

"It's fine, Sushie," Goombario told her. "On the topic of what we found, I didn't find much either. I didn't find anything from my visit to Frankly's."

This topic caught Flurrie's attention. Those she had dined with gave her a look, but the actress kept silent. She had decided to stick by Koopie Koo's advice and not cast unnecessary suspicion on Goombario.

"Did anyone find anything at all?" Goombario asked the whole of them.

"Actually," Spike said, "I left Goombario on his way to Frankly's. I realized I didn't wanna go visit some old geezer and his dusty collection of books, so I visited the docks instead. Asked around if anyone suspicious had come into town. They said no ships had entered Rogueport for the last three days."

"That would be before we all met at Podley's and received those black envelopes," Koops said. "Which means if it's anyone outside of this group, they didn't come from the docks."

"I don't know why we keep saying it can't be us!" Bombette cried. "The evidence pointing to us is staggering! The notes, Podley's emotions, and now this information Spike's brought forward. I mean honestly, you think there's some murderous band posing as us?"

Everyone grew silent. "I…I guess she's right," Kooper said at last.

"It's the most probable truth," Bow supplied.

"So what do we do now?" Goombella asked.

"I think we should waive that special clause," Flurrie spoke up. "None of us have any evidence today, so we shouldn't vote blindly. Now that we really think this mafia comes from within, we should rest and get our thoughts in order."

"I agree," Watt said. "I wanna use the no-lynch policy!"

"Are we all in agreeance?" Bobbery asked. Everyone nodded, deciding it would be the best thing to do. With that out of the way, they all wished one another goodnight, leaving for their various homes. Goombella told Flurrie's she'd be staying in her own home tonight, much to Flurrie's dismay.

"It's alright," Vivian said. "I'll come stay with you. I could use some time away from my sisters." Smiling, she and Flurrie left Rogueport Plaza together and departed for the Boggly Woods. On by one, they all left the plaza. Sushie back to Lavalava, Goombario to Goomba Village, Koopie and Koops back to Petalburg, Ms. Mowz to her shop, Bobbery to his shanty, Watt and Bow to the Forever Forest, Parakarry to Toad Town, Spike to Glitzville, and Kooper back to his own village. They hadn't found anything today, but tomorrow, as they all truly believed the mafia existed among their friends, the game would certainly change.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to those who reviewed!**

 **Tip: Thanks for the long review! I'm so excited to finish this because I'd been planning it since the original Shadow of Doubt. As for your suspicions, I won't say anything :D**

 **Kaiimi: Ohmygod the fabulous Kaiimi reviewed my story. Thankyousomuch!**

 **Dark Punxysaur: Well I hope no one dies DX I love all the partners. But, some have to go! I won't say a thing of Watt's fate just yet! Thanks for the review!**

 **Meta: Awwwwwwww yeahhh! Thanks!**

 **Guest: Oh hello there! Well I won't be relying on fan wants because well, the whole fic is planned, but another person rooting for Watt? I didn't know so many people liked her...well, I do hope I entertain you! Thanks for the review!**

 **If you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought! See you next mafia time!**


	3. Day Two: Bombs Away

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Two: Bombs Away

 **Alive: Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered)**

 **Point of View – Goombario**

* * *

Waking up to the gentle breeze that blew through Goomba Village most mornings, Goombario rose with a stretch and a yawn. Waddling out of bed, the bookish goomba donned his blue cap and quickly brushed his teeth, wanting to get back to Rogueport as soon as possible. His dreams had been plagued by several horrible nightmares of his friends laying in puddles of blood, other friends he cherished deeply standing over the bodies with crimson coated knives in their hands. The very thought of it all made Goombario shiver as an unwelcome chill seized his spine.

After a quick self-made breakfast of goomnut tea and toast, Goombario hit the trail towards Rogueport. There was a pipe in Toad Town that brought him to the seaside port city of seafarers and nare-do-wells. Along the way, one thought permeated his swollen brain.

 _I just hope everyone's ok._

Arriving in Rogueport around 8 o'clock in the morning, Goombario quickly waddled for the center of town. When he arrived, he found himself to be among the first to arrive.

"Goombario! My good boy!" Bobbery exclaimed upon seeing the goomba. "Parakarry and I were just about to head to Podley's for some grub. Why don't you join us?" the retired admiral offered.

"No thanks," Goombario said with a smile. "I already ate."

"Well then accompany us for the sake of conversation," Bobbery said, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer. That's just how Bobbery was, and the salty widower didn't even realize it. Giving Goombario an amused smile from behind the bob-omb, Parakarry's eyes told the goomba everything would be fine if they just entertained the habits of the old man for a few moments. Resigning to not be difficult, Goombario decided to accompany them.

"Won't the others be worried if we're not out in the square?" Goombario asked. "What if they arrive and we're nowhere to be seen."

"We're all meeting in Podley's this morning," Bobbery told him quickly. "You left a bit early last night before we had the chance to tell you. I thought I'd just rise early and catch you out in the square. Seems as if it all worked out! Capital!"

Grinning at his mannerisms, Goombario sat down at a circular table with the bob-omb and the paratroopa. Bobbery ordered steak and eggs while Parakarry just opted for coffee. Having already eaten, Goombario just smiled at Podley. He wondered how the innkeeper was doing, remembering two nights ago when the poor man had read that terrible letter aloud for all of them to hear. It seemed as if he had avoided whatever cruel fate the mafia had in store for him, but at the same time, Podley's fortune meant their demise.

One by one, the other partners began to arrive. Watt and Bow came as one, while some met in groups outside and funneled in together, not telling Goombario in what order they had actually arrived. While it was trivial information, the sharp goomba wanted to know these little things. He felt as if every bit of information could help him determine who among them had turned traitor. It was a thought he didn't like to entertain, but Goombario was actually one of the few among them that had actually accepted the grim reality.

His dreams from last night would certainly play it out in reality if he didn't do anything to stop them from happening. His friends were in fact murdering his friends, and that thought was what drove Goombario to stop this all from going any further. His inner monologue of heroism was interrupted by a greeting from Vivian.

"Good morning Goombario," she said with a smile. Goombario liked Vivian. She was always sweet to everyone no matter the circumstances. It seemed even this nightmarish game wasn't totally dampening her routine kindness. Appreciating that, Goombario returned her salutations.

"10…11…," Goombario heard Kooper counting by the door. Finishing up his small talk with Parakarry and Bobbery, Goombario hopped off his stool and waddled over to stand by his good friend's side. Goombario was closer to Kooper than any of the other partners.

"What're you counting?" Goombario asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to lighten the subject by asking small things first.

"People," Kooper answered, not wavering his eyesight from its sweep across the room. "There's 11 of us here. Bombette, Flurrie, and Ms. Mowz are missing." Just as he said that, the door opened, revealing Madame Flurrie.

"I'm so sorry!" gushed the wind spirit. "I couldn't find my necklace, and you all know how I absolutely refuse to leave the house without it! I had hidden it somewhere deep in my home so no one would find it in the event I…expired," she said, trying to find a euphemism. "But when I woke up this morning…I couldn't remember where I put it! I eventually found it, so now everything is just fine!" It wasn't odd of Flurrie to lose her head about such things. The location of her necklace was often a topic of her lateness to events. However, Goombario couldn't help but note that such a common excuse would provide the perfect cover for any missing time.

Why was he thinking that way? The oldest of them all, Flurrie was nothing but nice. She would be the last among them to raise a blade against her good friends. She was motherly and sweet, not a psychopath. Why then was Goombario suspecting her? Why was he suspecting any of them? Trying to stop himself from thinking such ways in the future, Goombario shook his head to clear it of any ill thoughts.

"So just Ms. Mowz and Bombette, huh?" Goombario asked Kooper.

"Just Ms. Mowz and Bombette," Kooper replied somberly. "Perhaps we should look for them?" Asking around the inn, Kooper soon formed a search party consisting of Bobbery, Parakarry, Vivian, himself, and Goombario.

"I'd offer to help," Bow had told them, "but I'm sticking by Watt's side. She's awfully scared, y'know?" With a swish of her fan, Bow held it up as if to obscure Watt from view. The little amp of electricity didn't wish to be suspected or involved at all. She was growing more fearful with each passing minute it seemed. Goombario thought her lucky to have Bow protecting her. The high walls of Forever Forest's mansion provided the perfect defense.

"So us five, huh?" Parakarry asked. "Let's get going. We need to find these ladies before anything terrible happens to them."

"But all of us are here besides those two," Goombario pointed out. "Don't you think that if one of them…well, we found one of them dead…wouldn't the other be responsible?" Goombario himself could point out several holes in that line of thinking, but his mind continuously wavered back and forth on the topic of who to trust. He didn't want to believe anyone in the inn could kill…but he had to, otherwise he'd end up just like Lakilester.

The grisly sight from yesterday resurfaced in his mind, making him shiver with despair.

The five of them stepped out into the morning sunlight, looking around. They only had to search the main plaza of Rogueport for a brief moment before a singsong voice met their ears.

"Morning, sugars~" sang Ms. Mowz from her bricked rooftop. "Sorry about the hold up. I bet you all are wondering where I was! Well, I had to set up my new display for this week's round of badges. Business never sleeps, you know!" With a flick of her heart-shaped tail, the squeek backflipped off the roof and expertly landed on the street beside them.

"Good morning Vivian," she said, smiling at the shadow siren. "I'm so thankful you brought four hunky men out to look for me. Even if well, one's a bit scrawny, one's a bit old, and the other's kind of awkward. But Kooper will do!"

"Ugh," Kooper grunted, "can't you show some decency for once, Ms. Mowz? We're looking for Bombette too."

"Bombette's missing?" the flirty mouse asked, her nose scrunching up in worry. She sniffed the air several times. "That's odd…I can smell her rather close."

"You can what?" Bobbery asked, slightly disturbed by her response.

"My sense of smell is superiorly heightened!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed. "Each of you have very distinct scents, and I know all of them well from spending so much time around you. Bombette's is a sweet cherry, given off by the perfume she wears. Mix that with the a bit of the must from the Koopa Bros. Fortress she lives in, and you've got her scent. I smell that exact scent right now!"

The party of five exchanged mixed looks, unsure of whether to be impressed or creeped out by her speech. But they decided now was not the time to question such things.

"Well where?" Parakarry asked hurriedly. "Where is she?"

"Follow me!" Ms. Mowz said with a smile, doing a flip and scurrying off down a nearby alley. It was the strip that led behind Podley's Inn to where bandits and nefarious goombas sometimes loitered. This morning it was empty. The six of them neared a rotting wooden door that led to a hideout frequented by a bandit that lived near this side of Rogueport.

"Odd," Ms. Mowz said with a tilt of her hand. "Bando normally leaves the door open. This is his hideout…but if the door's closed, what could that mean?"

"Is Bando dangerous?" Vivian asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"No, no," Ms. Mowz assured her. "Not if I'm here! He knows me." She slid up to the door, knocking on it a few times. "Bando!" she said musically. "Bando honey, are you in there?"

There was no reply.

Grabbing the knob of the door, Ms. Mowz turned it slightly. She found it to be unlocked. The six of them exchanged worried glances. Opening the door slowly, Ms. Mowz peered in and almost slammed the door at the sight she witnessed. Bando was nowhere to be seen, but slumped on the floor in a pile of blood was Bombette.

"Bombette!" Vivian shrieked, gliding past Ms. Mowz and kneeling down beside the pink bob-omb. "Bombette!" She felt the body for a pulse, but there was none. Standing in the doorway, Goombario's eyes drooped at what he saw. His jaw soon followed, unable to process the death of the fierce and sassy bomb. She had such a personality, but now she was dead.

"I…I can't believe it," was all Goombario could say.

"W-we have to tell the others," Parakarry said. "Right away!"

"I'll go do that," Bobbery said, his eyes not moving from the sight. "I…I need a moment." Bobbery's voice trailed off as he turned around and staggered towards the inn. Bombette had been something of an apprentice to the old sailor. They had bonded quickly and often spent time together. Bobbery had to separate himself from the sight of the corpse to fully process it. Goombario felt terrible for the seafarer. Sighing, he turned his eyes back to the image of Vivian cradling Bombette.

"We must bury her," the shadow siren said. "S-she…oh Grambi…"

"Who did this?" Kooper asked everyone present. "W-why…we're all friends! Why are we killing one another?"

"It's simple, baby," Ms. Mowz said, turning to Kooper. "We may look like a bunch of chummy pals, but somewhere deep within their hearts, not everyone feels that way."

"But who?" Kooper demanded to know. "Who would be so infuriated…how could five of us have such terrible issues? I don't think that can be true…"

"I can ask around," Goombario said at once. "That's what I'll do today. If we really don't think it could be from within, that this is all some terrible lie planted to make us suspect one another and doubt the real killers…then we should narrow down the list. Rogueport is full of criminal gangs from the Pianta Syndicate to the Robbo Gang. Either of those groups could be responsible."

Goombario did not believe a word he was saying, but it seemed to make Kooper feel better.

"Goombella told me the way to get an audience with Don Pianta," Goombario continued. "I'll get to work before the others arrive. I don't want to be here when they see her anyway."

"How brave," Ms. Mowz said. "You really are a hunk after all, Goombario."

"Don't compliment me yet," he said, hanging his blue cap over his brow. "We're far from the truth." With that, he waddled off down the alley, leaving the broken search party and the body of Bombette behind.

* * *

 **Location – Westside Goods**

"Welcome to Westside Goods, honey," said Peeka, the light blue boo running the shop. Her pink cat ears and matching bow tie made her look the part of the mob she was involved in. Swallowing, Goombario nervously entered the shop. He knew from the outside it looked like your run of the mill items shop, but within, it held the entrance to the mighty Don Pianta's audience.

"H-hi," Goombario said, wiping the sweat from his brow with his cap. "I-I uhm..I'd like to buy a Dried Shroom," he told her.

"Will that be all?" she asked, floating over to the dried up mushroom and removing it from the counter.

"A-and a Dizzy Dial," he finished. Freezing her hand in its place, Peeka turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"So y'know the code, huh? What's a pipsqueak like you need to see the Don for?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows. Growing even more nervous now, Goombario tried to procure some sort of answer.

"I-I just have to ask him something…personal," he added, hoping the last bit would deter her from pushing his agenda further. It seemed to work.

"Fine," she said at last, allowing Goombario to exhale deeply. "Head through that door. Don't show up a stuttering mess or he won't have much patience for you."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Goombario saluted, rushing out of the shop and through the red door. Now out of the store, Goombario let out another heavy sigh. Then, his eyes hovered from the brick path before him up the short flights of stairs and to the green door marking the entrance to the Don's office. The feeling of nervousness that had invaded him before now came back with triple the strength. Realizing this was the only way he could get the answers he so needed, Goombario marched up the steps and rapped on the door.

But a moment later the door swung open, revealing a yellow pianta garbed in a black suit from head to toe. A pair of shades adorned his face, obscuring his eyes.

"Ey boss," he said in a deep voice, "dere's a lil goombah pipsqueak at da do'!"

"Let 'im in," came a voice from deep within the office, stirring Goombario's inside into a churning cocktail of anxiety. The yellow pianta opened the green door wide, allowing Goombario to step into a posh office designed with carpets and decorated with ornate chairs. At the end of the room was a wide mahogany desk occupied by a thick orange pianta wearing a black fedora. He too wore shades and a matching black suit, just like his three yellow cronies which occupied the room. One was holding the door for Goombario and the other stood by opposite sides of the Don's desk.

"What business do have ya wit da Don?" the one on the left asked as Goombario approached the desk.

"I-I," Goombario shamed himself inwardly, remembering Peeka's warning not to appear nervous. "I'm looking for some answers. Lately, well, two of my friends were murdered in this town. One under the sewers and now one just this morning in the alley behind Podley's."

"How das any o' dis business have anythin' ta do wit' me?" the Don asked, looking down at Goombario from his shadowy and oppressive stance. These beefy men could squash Goombario with one foot if they so wanted, so the studious knew he had to be very careful with his speech.

"W-well, I think some of the gangs in Rogueport might be behind it," Goombario lied. He of course had accepted the reality of this situation, but it didn't hurt to disprove the beliefs of his friends and get some information on the side at the same time.

"Bah!" Don Pianta laughed. "We ain't got time ta off some a ya chump friends! But check da Robbo Gang! Dey might be up ta somethin' shady. Rumor has it dat dey recently acquired a new memba."

"A new member?" Goombario asked, mirroring the Don's words back at him.

"Dat's what I said, twerp! Now scram! Dat's all da help ya get from da good ol' Don! Show 'im ta da do', boys." The same yellow pianta that had escorted Goombario into the room ushered him out. However, Goombario was happy to go. The oppressive atmosphere of the Don's quarters were stifling and made him somewhat queasy. He had gotten the information he had come for and more. Smiling to himself, Goombario waddled back through the item shop, bid Peeka goodbye, and returned to the dank sunlight of Rogueport.

* * *

 **Location – Robbo Gang Hideout**

"It'll cost ya," the squeek guarding the door to Ishnail's secret hideout said to Goombario, his mouth curling into an unwelcoming snarl. "Ishnail don't see no cheapskates, ya hear? He only likes to talk ta people with cash! Cold hard coins, baby! So cough 'em up!"

"Just how many?" grumbled Goombario, fishing out his coin purse. He began to count just a few coins to keep the mouse content.

"64!" beamed the greedy squeek.

"You're crazy," Goombario hissed, snapping the bag shut and turning around. He needed to speak with Ishnail about this new member but he didn't know how to do it. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

"I guess I'll just sell my information to Don Pianta then."

"W-what!?" the squeek cried. "You've got some news ta share! Don't give it to those pianta pigs! They always push us around! They're thugs! Us, we're thieves! It's much more noble. There's honor among thieves, kiddo. Ishnail could teach ya all about that."

"Then let me see him," Goombario countered.

"Fine, fine, but if only to keep your info outta the hands of that conniving orange fatty!" the squeek spat. He opened the door to the smelly hideout, leading Goombario inside. Within, a snail wearing shades was sipping a cool drink in the company of some bandits and another squeek.

"Who's dis chump?" Ishanil asked, setting down his drink and raising his shades. His green eyes peered out at Goombario, making the goomba feel like a specimen under a microscope.

"I'm Goombario," the goomba answered.

"I don't care!" Ishnail fired back. "Whateva mug ya mommy gave ya is no concern of mine! Now spit out ya business!"

"I-I uhm, well someone's murdering people in Rogueport," Goombario said quickly.

"People are always murdering people in Rogueport!" Ishnail cried, slapping his knee and basking in the laughter of his cronies.

"But this is systematic," Goombario told him.

"Sista-what?" Ishanil asked.

"It's all planned!" Goombario stressed, growing tired of Ishanil's low IQ. "A group of killers is planning murders and killing specific targets. These aren't street muggings. They're serial deaths." This seemed to catch Ishnail's attention. "I think some of the gangs might have something to do with it."

"Hehe," Ishnail snickered. "Not the Robbo Gang! We don't kill for sport or revenge, just coin! We protect the poor and weak, like that mouse that joined up with us just yesterday!"

That certainly intrigued Goombario. There was only one mouse he knew.

"Who?" Goombario asked quickly.

"I'm not gonna tell ya!" Ishnail cried. "It ain't called protection if I sell everyone's secrets! Now scram!" Ishnail shooed Goombario away and took a sip of his drink, signaling he was done speaking. The squeek that had brought Goombario in quickly led him out, and now the blue capped goomba had a good idea of where to look.

* * *

 **Location – Professor Frankly's House**

"I'm telling you Kooper, that has to be Ms. Mowz," Goombario said, his brow furrowed in determination. "There's no other person it could be!"

"There's plenty of squeeks in Rogueport!" Kooper argued back. "And besides, Ishnail told you that the person who joined him was looking for protection. That should exonerate them, not condemn them!"

"Boys, boys," Professor Frankly chipped in, stepping between the goomba and the koopa. "I think everything that's happened today has you both shaken up a quite a bit. While I didn't know Bombette, I'm very sorry for your loss. I think you both deserve a rest from all this investigating."

"But you don't understand, professor," Kooper pleaded. "We've already used our one right to not lynching anyone. Tonight, we have to come up with a guilty party!"

"So you really think your friends are behind this?" Frankly asked.

"I do," both Goombario and Kooper said in unison. Sighing, Frankly moved to his desk to get some tea. He headed towards the stove to brew it up when a thump came from the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Goombario asked. He and Kooper exchanged a troubled glance with the professor.

"That came from the house over," Frankly said, eyes widening.

"D-doesn't Bobbery live there?" Goombario asked. Receiving a nod of confirmation from Kooper, all three men shared worried looks. Setting down the tea, Frankly moved to his desk and withdrew a key.

"This key should open Bobbery's house. He gave it to me in case I ever needed anything, seeing as we're neighbors. Why don't you two go check on him? That thump didn't sound good…" the professor's voice trailed off into a slope of concern. Nodding, Goombario took the key and he and Kooper made their way out of Frankly's house and towards the threshold of Bobbery's home.

Kooper knocked on the door.

"Bobbery?" he asked. The situation felt eerily similar to Ms. Mowz's attempt to rouse Bando earlier this morning. No response came from within. Goombario began to feel a dreadful sense of déjà vu.

Inserting the key in the lock, Goombario unlocked the front door and slowly pulled it open. Breathing a sigh of relief, both of them were pleased to discover no body was occupying the room. The front room looked normal, as if Bobbery were just out for a bit. However, the thump had come from the back wall in Frankly's house. They needed to check the bedroom. Swallowing, Goombario steeled himself for the worse and entered the bedroom.

Another sigh of relief. Nothing occupied this room…except for a note. On the desk, next to a picture frame of a pink bob-omb wearing a wide sunhat. She was pretty, and at the bottom of the picture was a signed name.

 _Scarlette._

"This looks pretty personal," Kooper murmured. "Perhaps we should go?"

"We need to find out what that thump was," Goombario told him. Waddling over to the letter, Goombario inspected it.

"Hey," Kooper said. "You shouldn't read that! It's probably really personal."

"It might be," Goombario said, turning it over to see a blank backside. He turned it back up. "It might not." He began to read the letter aloud.

 _My Beloved Scarlette,_

 _Words cannot express the remorse I feel. Since your death and my failed expedition to Keelhaul Key in the spring, I am but the former man I was. Nothing but sadness envelopes my life. I yearn to be with you, I long to. But alas, I cannot die. I am perfect health and I haven't the guts to do myself in. What a man I am, huh? What is it you saw in me, my Scarlette? Oh…I miss you terribly, my love. Even now, as I write this…I think of you. I think of you every day, every moment, my love. How can I return to your side?_

 _The answer has presented itself to me._

"That's it?" Kooper asked. "W-what? There must be more!" Goombario flipped it over again, but it was still blank on the other side. That's all there was to the letter. Sighing, he put it back down and looked around. There was nothing on the floor or a sign of anything that could have produced the thump they were investigating. How would they find any results? Hopefully the others were having better luck.

"We should go," was all Kooper could say. Agreeing, Goombario took one last look at the letter before waddling out behind Kooper. The answered had presented itself to Bobbery? What could that possibly mean?

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Goombario, Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Koopie Koo, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz**

Thirteen of them remained. Just two days ago, fifteen of them had been firm friends, but now they were ripping one another's throats out to survive. How had it come to this? That was the goal of this trial. They would examine the little evidence they had and attempt to produce a culprit. They had to. Their first attempt had ended in nothing, so now they had to get it right.

"I guess we should begin by talking about the body," Parakarry put it simply. He had been among the search party that had originally found Bombette. "The cause of death was pretty simple. She'd been stabbed several times until she bled out."

"How garish!" cried Flurrie. "Please, Parakarry, show a drop of class! Bombette's dead! Oh, merely saying the words absolutely mortifies me!"

"It's so sad," Vivian said bluntly, dabbing at her eyes. "I…I can't get the sight out of my head…"

"We must move forward," Bobbery said, trying to shake off the inner emotion he was feeling. "Please Parakarry, is there anything else about the body? I left the scene pretty early."

"That was it," Parakarry replied. "She'd been stabbed a lot, and it was messy. She was obviously led to that room and then attacked. I don't know why she'd go back there though…"

"She wouldn't," Goombella piped up. "No one in their right mind would follow any of us back there."

"So what're you saying?" Bow asked, fanning herself with the lacy chiffon fan she always carried around.

"I think Bombette was killed somewhere else and then transported to Bando's hideout. It's the only thing that makes sense. If any of you asked me to follow you to a dark and secluded back alley given the circumstances we're in, I would definitely report you to everyone immediately!" Goombella argued.

"She has a point," Koops said, scratching the side of his face. By his side, Koopie Koo shuddered.

"And I might know where," Ms. Mowz said, intercepting the flow of the conversation. "Today I spent my time investigating the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Yes, I was hunting a rare badge fabled to be there, but I thought while I was there, I could check out Bombette's home. I found a stain under her carpet. It was pretty fresh, too."

"Blood?" Sushie asked, quivering. The old cheep cheep shivered where she stood. "Oh Grambi…"

"So Bombette must've been ambushed in her bedroom, probably at night," Parakarry continued. "From there, Goombella, you think she was transported?"

"Without a doubt," the archaeologist affirmed.

"None of that really gives us a culprit," Watt said, speaking up for once. "How are to figure this out?"

Goombario cleared his throat. "Today, at the request of Kooper, I investigated the various gangs of Rogueport. We wanted to be sure that this is one hundred percent coming from within the group of people present here. So, I wanted to rule out the Pianta Syndicate and the Robbo Gang. Both of them provided pretty good arguments for why they weren't involved, but Don Pianta did tell me the Robbo Gang recently recruited someone."

"Huh?" Vivian asked. "W-who?"

"I don't know," Goombario said, "but I have a pretty good idea. Ishnail called the recruit a mouse, saying they were looking for protection." He turned towards the white squeek standing among them. "That's you, isn't it, Ms. Mowz?"

All eyes turned to badge shop owner.

"I-I…well fine!" Ms. Mowz spat. "But that doesn't mean I'm guilty! I'm an expert thief and Ishnail has been pressuring me to join up with him for years! I thought now of all times would be best when it can't hurt to have some extra protection! Honestly Goombario, how not hunky of you!"

"That's what I said," Kooper said, jumping to Ms. Mowz's defense. "It only makes sense for her to join the Robbo Gang when she needs protection. If anything, it sets her apart from the mafia."

"Thank you," Ms. Mowz said, winking at Kooper.

"Don't make me take all of that back," he warned. From the sidelines, Goombella gritted her teeth watching the thieving mouse flirt with Kooper.

"Is that all you found?" Watt asked Goombario.

"Well," Goombario swallowed. "I do have one question. Erm…B-Bobbery?"

"Eh?" the sailor asked, perking up. His eyes had looked murky and distant before Goombario had called his attention.

"Earlier today, Kooper and I were visiting Professor Frankly. We heard a thump come from next door, from your house. We went over to investigate, and while you weren't home…there was nothing that could've caused a thump."

"What were you doing, breaking into my home?" the sailor spat accusingly.

"We thought it might've been a thief!" Kooper cried, defending Goombario. His eyes darted to Ms. Mowz when he had said the word "thief". "Plus with everything going on, we had every right to. Tell him what we found, Goombario." At that line, everyone's eyes darted between Bobbery and Goombario with baited interest.

"We found a letter," Goombario began.

"Snooping through my things?" Bobbery challenged. "How dare…"

"You said you wanted to die in that letter, Bobbery," Goombario told him. At once, the air seemed to shatter. Most everyone inhaled and looked at Bobbery. Gradually, the retired admiral's face drooped. He adopted a more forlorn atmosphere and his posture seemed to sag.

"I-I do…" he said softly.

"W-what?" Parakarry asked, his eyes widening. "What do you mean!?"

"Why wouldn't I!?" Bobbery shouted, his fuse quickly relighting. "My wife is dead! The sea has betrayed me! Now my friends are murdering one another! What is there to live for in this whole wide wicked world? Nothing I say! We're caught in a shadow of despair, and our only escape is the sweet release of death."

His morbid monologue had caught everyone off-guard.

"A shadow of despair…" Goombario slowly repeated to himself. "E-erm, if I may, Bobbery, your letter mentioned you had a found a way to rejoin your wife. If you ruled out sickness and suicide…what is there left?"

Bobbery straightened himself. "You should be ashamed, young man, rooting through an elder's private things…"

"Answer the question," Goombella snapped, her gaze hardening. Bobbery soon found himself met by the hard glares of almost everyone in the square save the more sensitive ones.

"Fine!" he barked. "You want an answer? My escape is…it's adventure! I've vowed to return to the seas! I'm planning a journey to Lavalava Island, but everything got all hung up once this mafia malarkey got mixed up. So I'm gonna find this mafia, return to the sea, and when my bones are old I'll join Scarlette in the Overthere!"

The suspicion turned down. His vow seemed believable. It looked like they were back at square one.

"I mean, he did look genuinely upset about Bombette," Vivian said softly. "Remember? He said he had to leave and everything he couldn't stomach the sight. That's why he went go get everyone."

Bobbery seemed to shake slightly at that.

"He did what?" Sushie asked.

"He went to go get everyone?" Vivian repeated herself, a tad confused now.

Sushie turned to Bobbery, folding her fins. "You never did that," she said.

"W-what?!" Parakarry cried once more. "Y-yes he did!"

"He most certainly did not," Sushie decreed. "I haven't seen Bobbery from the time he left Podley's to go with you until just now. If he told you he was leaving the scene of the crime to get all of us, he told a lie."

"Is this true?" Parakarry asked everyone. As everyone who wasn't part of the search party nodded their heads in confirmation of Sushie's words, Goombario found himself feeling nervous. He looked to Bobbery, who now hung his head. Once Sushie settled down, Bobbery spoke slowly, commanding their attention with his breaking voice.

"F-fine…" he said, not looking up. "I really am a coward."

"H-huh?" Parakarry refused to believe it.

"I lied to you, Goombario," Bobbery continued, raising his head and looking straight at the blue capped goomba. "Adventure is not my way out…it's execution." His words sent a shockwave rippling through the plaza.

"N-no!" Parakarry cried. "I refuse to believe it! C-come on guys, this is Bobbery we're talking about! Bobbery! He's a kind old sailor who wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"P-Parakarry…" Bobbery began.

"You're lying!" the mailman shrieked. "You just want to die so you can be with your wife! You want us to think you're mafia! But you're not! You're just looking for a way out! There's no proof besides your own testimony! There's no proof!"

Goombario gritted his teeth. Parakarry was right, there was no proof. Think, think, think. What could they come up with to prove that Bobbery was truly part of the mafia? Parakarry continued to holler, cutting down the simple arguments presented by the others around the plaza.

"Wait!" Goombario cried, silencing them all. "If you lied about going to get the others this morning…where did you go?" It was a question none of them had considered until now.

"Home," Bobbery answered. "I went home."

"Then where were you when Kooper and I showed up at your place? What was that mysterious thump?" Goombario demanded to know.

"Don't answer them!" Parakarry cried.

"I…I was the thump," Bobbery replied. "There's a trapdoor under the rug in my bedroom. You probably heard that closing. I wrote that note, placed it on my desk, and exited via the trapdoor."

"What proof do you have!?" Parakarry screamed.

"PARAKARRY!" Bobbery boomed. "ENOUGH! This is not some charade…I truly am part of the mafia."

"Huh?" the paratroopa asked, his countenance falling.

"B-but…I'm not a murderer. I just joined because, well…well because I thought if I was caught, I could be executed. I didn't go in on the planning, I don't even know who the other members are. B-but…" he fished a black card out, bearing a golden "M" on it. It was the same ID cards that had been used in the Mushroom City game. "I am guilty."

"This is what you want?" Goombario asked.

"More than anything," Bobbery said with a sigh. "I would help you if I could…but the only thing I can do now is be with my Scarlette." Not waiting for anyone to even vote or debate, Bobbery marched up to the noose hanging in the middle of town. No one tried to stop him, although tears did begin to well in their ears. Flurrie couldn't bear to watch.

"I asked them, through notes, I asked them not to kill Bombette," Bobbery preached from atop the scaffold. "That was the one thing I asked for…and they spat upon it. The bunch you are dealing with is a horrible one. Bring them to justice…"

"With you by our side!" Goombario pleaded.

"No," Bobbery said, shaking his head. "Not this time. If you don't kill me, the mafia will never end. I'm part of them, so I must die…"

Goombario's lip trembled. Bobbery stepped forward, looping his head through the noose. He hung one foot off the side of the scaffold.

"Scarlette…."

He took another step forward. Screams rose up from the plaza.

"My darling…is that you?"

The twelve remaining partners had their eyes glued to the swaying body before them. The black card floated down towards the ground, landing at Goombario's feet. The golden M seemed to mock him.

The sun set over Rogueport, taking the life of Admiral Bobbery with it.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Tip: Thanks for narrating! That meant a lot ^_^**

 **Nicole: I can kinda see what makes you doubt Koops, but why Kooper? He just wants Goombella to leave him alone ;-;**

 **Dark Punxysaur: I think it's really how interesting how you dissected that comment. But as you can see, you were wrong! I wonder what other suspicions you might have...thanks for reviewing both times!**

 **Kaiimi: Yay another review from you! So Nicole is not alone in her suspicions of Koops, it seems. Also, I think it's cool you suspect Ms. Mowz. That's the first time I've heard that. Everyone has different suspicions, I suppose. You suspect Kooper too, huh? Well, I wonder what I did to make him so suspicious to everyone...I can come up with reasonings for all of your suspects, though :D Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **BoomShroom: I got your review like a minute before uploading this XD. I read some of it but the rest is truncated and it won't load yet. Thanks for the review! Your suspicions are cool! But...I'm sorry Bobbery died D: I love him to death, as you can tell, so I didn't what bias to permeate the fic. Sorry D:**

Let me know if you liked this chapter by leaving a review!


	4. Day Three: Of Glitz and Gore

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Three: Of Glitz and Gore

 **Alive: Goombario, Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Ms. Mowz**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered), Bombette (Murdered), Bobbery (Lynched – Mafia)**

 **POV – Ms. Mowz**

As she had said many times before, business must go on for Ms. Mowz. As morning brought its vermilion streaks over the seaside town of Rogueport, Ms. Mowz rose from her cozy den and immediately got to work opening her shop. But…her movements were slower. Her gait was not as nimble and her flirtatious behavior was sort of lacking. Her assistant, Meek, noticed this behavior.

"Ms. Mowz…is something the matter?" he asked. He didn't know of the shadowy game taking place in Rogueport. How could he? While the trials did take place in the square, and the town had learned of what the authorities ruled as Bobbery's tragic and public suicide, Meek was completely unaware of the deeper level this game carried. He didn't know that at any moment, his employer may end up dead.

"I'm just troubled by yesterday," she said pensively, staring off past her badge counter. "Bobbery was a good friend of mine, Meek." The deaths of Lakilester and Bombette had not been disclosed to the public, both of their corpses being found in obscured regions of the city. Ms. Mowz hadn't known Lakilester, but she found Bombette pretty agreeable at times. Sighing, she began to set up for the day.

"Hey, Ms. Mowz," Meek began again, "if you need something to cheer you up, I got a tip on a badge the other day." At this, despite her inner despair, Ms. Mowz's ears perked up. The prospect of an elusive and dangerous treasure hunt would certainly lift her spirits. It'd be like old times. Grinning, she turned to face Meek this time.

"Just where is this badge, sweetie?" she asked, eyes shining greedily. Her tail began to swish with enthusiasm.

"The Glitz Pit, apparently, so says the anonymous tip I got," Meek told her. "It's hidden deep within the Champion's Room. Apparently the former champion left it there and the new one has no use for it. It's just sitting there in that plush champion's room, waiting for someone to swoop in and pick it up."

Ms. Mowz's smile widened. She knew she'd probably need to use the day to investigate…but what if her investigations led her to the Glitz Pit? No one would think anything of it, and she could look for this rare badge in the meantime. Rubbing her little hands together, the squeek bid Meek goodbye and headed out to the very square where Bobbery had hung himself just the day before. It had only been about 12 hours since the tragic event, and looking upon the noose gave Ms. Mowz, even with her daring soul, the shivers.

"Ms. Mowz, pleasure to see you not be late," Bow said, twirling one of her ribbons around as she noticed Ms. Mowz descend the steps leading from her badge shop and into the plaza. No declaration and sporty backflip today for the badge hunter. Her bravado was dimming what with the deaths beginning to pile up. It wouldn't come much of a surprise to her what they were about to find.

"Where is everyone?" Ms. Mowz asked Bow, noticing only she and Watt occupied the plaza.

"The ones who've arrived…are with the uhm…body," Bow tried to put it as nicely as possible. Ms. Mowz felt herself grow faint. Another one of her friends murdered? How much more of this could she take…how many more of them would perish before this was all done? Only two escaped the wrathful clutches of Mushroom City last year, and the squeek prayed the same fate would not befall them here. Bobbery's words from last night echoed within her mind.

 _"We're caught in a shadow of despair, and our only escape is the sweet release of death."_

She shivered once more. Surfacing back to reality, she felt the world tilt and then settle as she met eyes with Bow once again. "T-the body…?" she asked. "W-who…?"

"Goombario," Watt said sadly, looking horribly downcast. "Apparently he performed too well at yesterday's trial for the mafia's liking."

Her words sent cold spikes down Ms. Mowz's spine. So now the mafia were punishing the smart? Goombario was easily the most erudite among them. His vast knowledge of locations and his ability to induce was a great asset to all of them. For a moment, Ms. Mowz considered recanting on her badge hunt to Glitzville, but she decided life was too short to discard the thrill of adventure. "Where is he?" was all she decided to ask.

"Eastside," Bow answered. "They found him face down in the water, thrown from the wooden bridge over there. Who knows what he was doing in Rogueport still. Goombella's questioning a lot of townsfolk at the moment. Kooper should be over there too."

"No one else has arrived?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Not that we know of," Watt told her. "We decided to wait here to tell people what we're telling you. Once the others arrive, we guess they'll either head over to see…to see Goombario or go do their own thing."

"I have a big day ahead of me," Ms. Mowz replied. "I'm going to do some investigations of my own outside of Rogueport. I'll give you dears a ring if I find anything." Bow checked to make sure her cellphone was turned on.

"Good luck," the mistress of the Forever Forest told her. Watt tried to give Ms. Mowz an encouraging smile, but it was sort of half-baked. Deciding she couldn't stand the sight of Goombario's body, Ms. Mowz turned around and scurried off to the West End where the blimps to Glitzville were located.

* * *

 **Location – West End**

 **Present Occupants: Ms. Mowz, Koops, Koopie Koo, Flurrie, Vivian**

"Good morning!" Flurrie cried with a smile, seeing Ms. Mowz scurrying through the West End. Having not wanted to be seen, the white squeek cursed under her breath but made an effort to greet her friends anyway.

"Someone's up earlier than usual, perhaps that's because…" Koops was about to make a joke, but then he noticed the grim look on Ms. Mowz's face. "Oh no…" he began, "nothing happened, right?"

"No, no…" Ms. Mowz trailed off. "Something did happen. They got Goombario, those bastards. He's face down in the water over on the Eastside, according to Bow and Watt."

"G-Goombario?" Vivian asked, her voice wracked with fear. "B-but how will we find things without him? He was our smartest ally!"

"I'm not sure," was all Ms. Mowz could say in reply.

"Well this is just horrible," Koopie said after a bit of silence. "Should we go see him?"

"Yes, I must pay my respects," Flurrie declared. "Do you know if Goombella's arrived?" she asked Ms. Mowz.

"Bow and Watt are waiting for people to arrive in the plaza," she explained. "They told me Goombella's over there with uhm…with Goombario and Kooper." She tried to make it sound like Goombario was still alive, clenching to her shred of hope that he might be since she hadn't seen the body. As long as she didn't see it with her own eyes, the badge hunter liked to think he was still alive.

"Where are you off to?" Koops decided to ask.

"I'm going out of Rogueport today," was all Ms. Mowz decided to divulge. "I think there might be clues outside of the city."

"Well do be careful, dear," Flurrie stressed. "I'd hate to see you suffer the same fate as Goombario," she said with a cold shiver of her body. Sweeping her mauve hair around, the wind spirit dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and made haste for the Eastside. Sighing, Koops and Koopie Koo trotted after her.

"D-do be careful," Vivian told Ms. Mowz, hanging back for a bit. "B-but…might I tell you something?"

Ms. Mowz perked up her ears. Making sure Koops and Koopie were gone from the West End, Vivian cleared her throat.

"Koops and Koopie have hit a bit of a rough patch," she told Ms. Mowz. The squeek wondered why Vivian was divulging this kind of information to her. "Koops and Koopie actually stayed with us at Flurrie's last night, we had a little slumber party to sort of get our minds off of what happened to Bobbery." Ms. Mowz completely understood why they'd try to forget that. The image of his lifeless body dangling in the wind was still severely imprinted upon her mind.

"And?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"W-well…after Koopie and Flurrie went to sleep…K-Koops kind of made a move on me," Vivian admitted.

"Koops!?" Ms. Mowz asked, surprised the timid koopa would insinuate such things.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" Vivian shushed her, holding her index finger up to her thin lips. "But yes, it's true. And well, I can't admit I did anything to stop him. I've kind of a had a crush on Koops for a while."

"Vivian," Ms. Mowz interjected. "This is not the time to be stepping on Koopie's toes. Our friends are dying! What if Koops is part of the mafia? You'd be getting yourself into such a dangerous situation!"

"He's not mafia," Vivian said with a roll of her eyes. "You think scared little Koops could ever kill someone?"

"If scared little Koops can cheat on a sweet girl like Koopie, then who knows what he's capable of?" Ms. Mowz asked her. Gulping, Vivian felt a rock pass through her throat as the truth of that statement weighed down on her. She hadn't considered that before.

"W-well, I have to get going," Vivian told her. "They'll start wondering where I am. Have fun with your little trip, Ms. Mowz!" With that, she glided out of the West End and into the central plaza. Sighing, Ms. Mowz started up once more and headed for the blimp station with the context of Vivian's information weighing heavily on her mind.

* * *

 **Location – Glitzville**

Having taken the blimp to this flashy city of lights and cameras, Ms. Mowz decided to begin her hunt with a trip to Podler's juice bar. She knew there'd be nothing of value there, but she was craving a passionfruit mango squeeze. Entering the bar, she was surprised to see Spike sitting in one of the seats, slurping on a large veggie smoothie.

"Hey there, cutie," Ms. Mowz said with a wink, sliding in next to Spike.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Spike asked rather abrasively.

"Take it easy, there's no need to be mean," Ms. Mowz told him. "I take it you haven't been to Rogueport this morning?"

"I don't intend to," Spike said crassly, taking a sip of his drink. "I have a big fight this afternoon. I can't just shirk my duties here at the Glitz Pit."

"That's right," she said, her eyes glowing. "You're the champion now, aren't you? You bested Rawk Hawk last week if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," Spike said, his mood improving upon recollecting his triumphant victory over that feathered freak Rawk Hawk. His confirmation caused Ms. Mowz's eyes to shine her further and her heart to flutter. If Spike was the champion, he could get her very very close to this elusive badge she so coveted. Ordering her smoothie, Ms. Mowz swiveled her chair towards him, speaking in a low voice.

"Well if you haven't been down to my wonderful hamlet by the sea, you won't know the mafia's latest victim," she whispered in his ear.

"S-someone else?" he asked, voice wobbly and eyes wide.

"Goombario," she hissed.

"N-no way?" Spike asked, refusing to believe it. "G-Goombario? But that dude was so smart!"

"Not so loud," Ms. Mowz chided, reminiscent of Vivian's same words to her just thirty minutes ago. "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Why don't we go somewhere quieter, like the champion's room?" She laced her voice with just a hint of lasciviousness to try and woo the young Yoshi into letting her into his room. She had no intentions of romancing the Glitz Pit fighter, but if she could just get in that room…

"That's alright," Spike said at once, deflating her hopes. "After this veggie supreme shake," he paused to slurp up the rest of it, "I'm going to train until my rematch with Rawk Hawk. I need to be in tip-top shape for the fight!" Paying what he owed for the slurpee, he flashed a peace sign her way before hopping off the stool. "See ya around," was all he said.

Sipping her smoothie, Ms. Mowz watched him go. She felt as if he were hiding something. Deciding to get to the bottom of this badge and Spike's behavior, she planned her day in Glitzville and finished her smoothie. Ms. Mowz thought the best way to watch Spike would be to watch him fight. Leaving the juice bar, she purchased a ticket for the fight at noon and spent the next hour or so perusing some of the shops. Finding a slightly uncommon badge in the shop, she purchased it for her collection and then returned to the middle of town.

"It's almost time for the fight," she said to herself. "I should probably get going…"

* * *

 **Location – Glitz Pit**

Sitting among the crowd, Ms. Mowz was idly chatting with the elderly toadette who sat next to her. Her name was Toodles, and she and Ms. Mowz were chatting about the fight.

"Should be some match," Toodles said, looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"A personal friend of mine is the one fighting today," Ms. Mowz told her. "I hope he retains his placement."

"Well there's nothing to retain, honey," Toodles giggled. "I was merely being sarcastic. I'm just here to get an early seat for this evening's fight. The champion bout should sure be exciting. Prince Mush has his career up and running and everything once again! Ooh, I swoon just thinking about his blonde curls and blue eyes."

"Prince Mush?" Ms. Mowz asked, horribly confused. "W-wait…the champion's bout is this evening? I was thought it was at noon!"

"Please," Toodles said with a yawn. "You think the Paper Pipsqueak and Sir Swoop are vying for the title? Did someone spike your smoothie, hon?"

Before Ms. Mowz could say another word, the voice of Miss Jolene spread throughout the arena over the microphone.

"For our first match today," the arena manager began, "we have the green mean fighting machine, Paper Pipsqueak!" The side doors opened and to Ms. Mowz's horror, Spike came through them. He waved to the crowd but received nothing but a howling chorus of boos. Getting angry, Spike flipped a member of the crowd the finger and crassly stomped on stage. "Hoping to move up to Rank 17 and vanquish the young Yoshi is our resident blood-sucking fiend, Sir Swoop!" The side doors on the right opened and a generic looking Swooper fluttered through them. The crowd was significantly louder for Sir Swoop, he waved his wings happily at all of his fans.

"This is a junior league match!?" Ms. Mowz cried out in alarm.

"Of course, darling," Toodles said. "You must not come here often. Junior bouts are at noon, Majors at three o'clock sharp, and of course, the title fight, the prize-winning bout for glory and fame, oh yes the Champion's Bout is always at six o'clock! You must know these things if you want any man to think you're a fan of the fights, my dear."

Ms. Mowz was perplexed, but her confusion soon boiled down to bubbling anger. Spike had lied to her. He wasn't champion, he wasn't even in the majors! He was among the lowest ranked of the fighters and the crowd absolutely hated him! Ms. Mowz could barely watch as the fight began.

"Time to meet your end," Sir Swoop vowed.

"Shut up!" Spike snapped. "I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"What a terrible opening line!" Jolene cried, laughing. "Can't you come up with something more poetic like Sir Swoop?"

"S-shut up!" Spike yelled at her. "All of you just shut the hell up! This is my time to prove I'm strong, so get out of my face!"

"Nyehehe, we'll see, Paper Pipsqueak," Sir Swoop mocked, inciting the rage within Spike even more. "Your career ends here." Stepping back, Jolene allowed for the fight to begin. Spike rolled at Sir Swoop, but the purple bat flew up in the air where Spike couldn't reach him.

"Not fair!" Ms. Mowz heard the Yoshi shout. "Come down from up there, you coward!"

"I'm sorry?" Sir Swoop asked with a smile. "I can't hear you over all the boos for your name!" While he chuckled, the insult was true. The crowd was still booing Spike and his acidic nature. Growling, Spike fluttered into the air but Sir Swoop knocked him down with a shrug of his wings. Swooping in, the Swooper drained Spike of his HP with a quickly-timed health sap. Crying out, Spike struggled to stay in the fight.

"Pathetic," Toodles said with a yawn, powdering her face in her mirror. She wasn't even watching the fight.

"H-hey!" Ms. Mowz chirped. "That's my friend!"

"Some taste you have in men, darling," Toodles said with a laugh. "If I were you, I'd dump him faster than I do my dinner. I must stay thin, you know."

Sighing, Ms. Mowz didn't know what to do. On one hand, Spike was her friend, but on the other, he was a liar. Why did he feel the need to lie to his friends about his placement in the Glitz Pit? Was he that embarrassed by his failing career? Ms. Mowz wanted to rush in and defend him from Sir Swoop, but at the same time, she thought a good wallop might be just what Spike needed.

It was over before it began. Sir Swoop soundly thrashed Spike, and after separating the two of them, Jolene had to call security to escort an outraged Spike from the arena.

"You #*&%#$!" Spike cursed, letting loose a string of profane words. At this, the crowd booed him out, drowning him in disdain. Security escorted the kicking Yoshi out of the ring. Sighing, Jolene congratulated Sir Swoop and quickly followed security out into the hall. Perking up, Ms. Mowz left Toodles behind and dashed out into the main foyer of the Glitz Pit.

Noticing the side hall where Spike had been taken, Ms. Mowz crept over to it. The door was currently guarded by one of the security guards in a black suit, wearing a pair of black shades as well. He looked intimidating to most, but there was no man Ms. Mowz couldn't trick.

"Hey sweetie," she said, blowing him a kiss. "How about you pass so I can come inside?"

"No can do, ma'am," he said sternly. "This area is for fighters only."

"Oh…," she said, but then she came up with an idea. "Well then I'll be off. Podler is serving free smoothies until one o'clock."

"Free!?" the guard asked. "Man…I'm so thirsty. I've been guarding this door all day! Can you watch my post while I go grab a drink?"

"Sure thing, sugar," Ms. Mowz said with a wink. It was hard not to laugh at how easy this was, but she kept her composure. As he dashed off, the thief made sure to watch him go. Once he was gone, she slipped into the hall.

"That's it!" Ms. Mowz heard Jolene shout from around the corner. "That's the third time this week you've flipped off fans and cursed out the crowd? You're a derelict and a failure of a fighter, Pipsqueak!"

"Give me a chance!" she could hear Spike beg.

"That's all I've done is give you chances!" Jolene barked back. "Second, third, even fourth chances! When does it stop?"

"When I finally gain my footing!" he argued.

"I've been waiting for that to happen for months!" she spat back. "You're a sunken cost, Spike. I'm losing money on you. If there's one thing Grubba taught me, it's that we're here to make money. You're costing the pit coin, and that's not going to work out."

"B-but…"

"No buts!" Jolene continued. "Listen Spike, you're just not meant to be a fighter. I'm sorry kid, but you're fired."

"What!?" Spike screamed. "You can't fire me!"

"Like hell I can't!" Jolene mouthed off. "This is exactly why you're being sacked, Spike. You're defiant and you don't show anyone the respect they deserve. You're just too young. I knew hiring you would turn out to be a mistake."

"F-fine!" he spluttered. "I don't need you or your stupid business! I'm going to find work elsewhere! You'll be sorry, Jolene, ohoho I have a few friends who could make you reeeeaaal sorry."

Ms. Mowz felt her face pale at that remark. A few friends…who could make Jolene sorry? Did he mean…?

 _No,_ Ms. Mowz thought to herself. _He's bluffing._

"Scram, kiddo," Jolene said. "I'll send you the payout for your contract in the mail. Guards, show him out."

"I'll show myself out, thank you," Ms. Mowz heard him say. Soon, quick footsteps reverberated off the sides of the narrow metal walls. Realizing Spike was headed this way, Ms. Mowz looked about wildly as she realized there was nowhere to hide.

"You!" she heard Spike shout. A sunken feeling resounded within her.

"H-hey," she said awkwardly.

"You were listening to the whole conversation, weren't you?" he asked her.

"I saw the fight, Spike," she said, standing her ground. "Why did you lie? Who are your supposed friends that could make Jolene pay?"

He instantly paled when she said this. "N-no! That's not what I meant by that! I'm innocent!"

"Really?" she asked, stamping her foot. "All you look like to me is a liar and a fraud. I hope you know EVERYONE back in Rogueport will be hearing about this."

"Y-you can't do that!" Spike protested. "T-they'll kill me, or worse, run me out of town!"

"You're so stupid…" she murmured under her breath. "I don't care what you have to say, Spike. Jolene is right. You're a weakling. Not because you can't fight, but because you can't tell the truth. You just lie, lie, and then lie some more! You may not be the wrestler you thought you are, but you're a fabulous conman."

"Ms. Mowz! Stop!" he cried, fuming once more. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I thought so too," she spat, turning on her heels. Badge be damned, Ms. Mowz wanted out of this city. Not caring about anything Spike had to say, she left the hall and quickly scurried back out into the sunlight. Feeling lost and alone, Spike sunk to the ground, only moved by the security guards who soon came to his side and threw him from the hall.

Back outside, Ms. Mowz took one last look at the Glitz Pit before boarding the blimp.

"Where to?" the cheep cheep asked.

"Rogueport," she told him. "I've got some business to attend to."

* * *

 **Location – Podley's Bar**

 **Present Occupants: Ms. Mowz, Sushie**

"Is that really true?" Sushie asked Ms. Mowz over milkshakes.

"Every word," Ms. Mowz swore. "Spike's a liar, plain and simple. He's not a champion, he's a loser. And get this, he told Jolene he had a group of friends who could hurt her!"

"It's tough to swallow," the matronly fish said, "but, it's the biggest lead we've had this entire time. Do you think the others will believe you?"

"They have to," Ms. Mowz fired back. "There's no reason they shouldn't."

"You ARE known to aggrandize things from to time, sweetie," Sushie told the picaresque mouse.

"I know," Ms. Mowz said with a sigh. "But what else are we to do? We can't waive our right to no-lynch again and I doubt another member of the mafia will serve themselves up like Bobbery did. We have to figure this one out for ourselves, and to do that, we have to follow what little leads we have. I'm telling you Sushie, Spike is scum, it's plain as day."

"I'm afraid you might be right," the cheep cheep said grimly, folding her fins over her round figure. She slurped up the rest of her milkshake and sighed. Ms. Mowz had sniffed around town for a bit, asking some of the locals what they had seen of Spike. After gaining minimal responses, she had run into Sushie at Podley's and was now divulging everything she had learned that day to her fishy friend. The thought of moving a lynch against Spike disturbed her, but what other chance did they have?

"The sun will be setting soon," Sushie reminded Ms. Mowz.

"Have you spoken with anyone else today?" Ms. Mowz asked the motherly fish.

"No, no," Sushie said, shaking her head. "I spent the whole day on Lavalava again. I know we're supposed to be investigating, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel bad about it though…"

Ms. Mowz laid a thin hand on Sushie's right fin. "It's fine, Sushie. No one expects you to go out guns blazing."

"Well I know, but I just want to feel helpful," Sushie admitted somberly.

"You were quite helpful yesterday," Ms. Mowz pointed out. "You did have a hand in condemning Bobbery."

"That doesn't make me feel helpful," Sushie argued. "It makes me feel like a murderer." Her words carried a definitive weight that made Ms. Mowz's heart sink deep into her chest. Sighing, she finished her milkshake and looked past Sushie and out the window. The noose hanging from the gallows was swaying in the wind, unrestricted by the hanging head of Bobbery. Just a night ago he had hung there, limp…cold…alone. Ms. Mowz could barely stomach the thought.

"We should get going," she said. "The others will be arriving soon."

"I suppose you're right," Sushie mumbled. "Let's just…get this over with."

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Koopie Koo, Flurrie, Spike, Vivian, Ms. Mowz**

"Seems like we're all here," Parakarry began. "Should we begin?"

"There's no point in waiting around," Goombella told everyone. "We should begin like we did last time, with the body."

"Well I didn't even see the body," Flurrie piped up. "I was too horrified!"

"Nor did I," said Ms. Mowz, speaking up. "I went straight to the investigation of my day once I heard the news."

"Goombario," Parakarry said quietly, shaking his head. His wings drooped by the sides of his brown shell. "He carried us yesterday…now we're fighting without him."

"We must move forward," Kooper told the mailman. "It's what he would've wanted and it's the only thing we can do. Mourning won't get us anyway."

"We could at least show a little class," Bow snorted, growing tired of Kooper's can-do attitude. The explorer just folded his arms and huffed.

"Let's get back on topic," Goombella stressed. "Who did see the body? I know I did."

"I did," Bow said. "I went back to get Watt but she didn't want to see it. The two of us stood in the plaza waiting for the others after that. Come to think of it, I don't think anybody went to go see the body after you did, Goombella. Once I told people, they went about their investigations."

There was something that bugged Ms. Mowz about that comment. She could have sworn that Bow told her someone else had been with Goombario's body alongside Goombella. Trying hard to remember, Ms. Mowz smiled as the memory clicked in her head.

"Wait!" the squeek squeaked. "Someone else was with the body!"

"Who?" Koops asked, eager to know. Beside him, Koopie Koo nodded.

"Kooper," Ms. Mowz supplied, turning to the blue-shelled koopa. "You were with the body, weren't you?"

All eyes turned to Kolorado's apprentice. "Uhm…no," Kooper put it plainly. "I wasn't. I never saw Goombario's body. What made you think I did?"

Confused, Ms. Mowz whirled on Bow. "You told me he was with Goombella!" she cried. Bow's face flushed and she began to fan herself with the chiffon extensions of her elegant fan. Beside her, Watt shrunk. The bulb refused to believe Bow had been misguiding anyone.

"I-I thought he was!" Bow defended herself. She pointed her folded fan at Goombella. "She told me he was!"

"Honestly Bow," Goombella chuckled. "Pay attention from time to time. You only ever listen to conversations if they're about you. I said Kooper was coming along, but I guess he didn't."

"Yeah, I did tell Goombella I'd join her in Rogueport, but I got caught up earlier this morning," he admitted. Now that that issue had been cleared up, they could move on to other things.

"Doing what?" Parakarry asked Kooper. "Not that I don't trust you…I just need to be sure of where everyone was. If nobody but Goombella and Bow saw the body, it's important to know where everyone was." Soon, everyone accounted their locations and where they went, save Ms. Mowz. She was hiding her ace until later in the trial.

"So Goombario had been thrown from the bridge and drowned face-down," Parakarry concluded. "Is that all we know?"

"Seems like it," Koops shrugged. "If no one saw the body besides those two girls, how are we to know?"

"Nothing was abnormal about it," Goombella explained. "The coroner fished the body out of the water and I took a look at it, but it looked he had just been knocked out and then tossed in the water. He couldn't breathe face-down like that."

"So the mechanism doesn't point to anyone in particular," Kooper said with a sigh. "So what do we do know?"

Crickets. None of them had a clue. Ms. Mowz found her opportunity. On the other side of the plaza, Spike looked visibly nervous.

"I may have something," Ms. Mowz said, clearing her throat. All eyes turned to her. "I paid a visit to Glitzville, today."

"Ms. Mowz…" Spike began.

"Let her finish, Spike," Parakarry said firmly.

"I was hunting a rare badge rumored to be in the champion's room. I ran into Spike, and seeing as how he's the champion of Glitzville, I thought getting this badge would be a synch."

"Why wasn't it?" Bow asked.

"Because Spike is not the champion," Ms. Mowz said, glaring at the small Yoshi. "He isn't now and he never was. He's ranked 17th in the Glitz Pit, and after today, he doesn't even work there anymore."

"S-spike?" Vivian asked, putting a hand over her mouth. "Is this true?"

He just hung his head. "I didn't want to lie…I just wanted you guys to be proud of me and think I was cool. But she's right. I never was Champion. Everyone doubted me because of my size and the crowd booed me out of the stage every match. Jolene eventually got so fed up with me and my antics that she fired me today."

"That's not the part that bothers me," Ms. Mowz said, swishing her tail. "What bothers me is what you told Jolene when she fired you."

"Good heavens!" Flurrie cried. "Well go on, don't stop now!"

Ms. Mowz sighed. "He told Jolene he had a group of friends who could make her sorry."

"F-Friends?" Watt asked. "Does…does that mean?"

"It means whatever the hell you think it means!" Spike snapped, folding his arms. "Whatever! My career is ruined anyway! I'm a sucky fighter and no one will ever take me seriously!"

"So you're part of the mafia then?" Parakarry asked. "You were so fed up with your career and yourself that you decided to take down all of your friends before doing yourself in?"

"No!" Spike shouted. "I'm not part of the mafia!"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Bow snapped, fanning herself quickly. "You're clearly a liar…and just who are these friends?"

"I was bluffing!" Spike protested.

"Why bluff at a time like this?" Koops asked him. "Your comment makes no sense! Ms. Mowz heard everything!"

The squeek sighed once again. "I don't want to do this, Spike, but you've lied and lied and lied. Why should we believe you now?"

"So that's it, huh?" he spat aggressively. "This is how it goes? You all just turn on me at the drop of a hat! Is that how thick all of us are? Is that how good of friends we are?"

"Friends don't lie to friends!" Watt spat. "Who knows what you're capable of?"

"Capable! Oh come on!" Spike mouthed off. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you," Ms. Mowz said slowly. "You've done nothing but dig yourself a massive hole. You even admitted you had nothing left to live for. Why wouldn't you be mafia?"

Spike just put his head in his hands, moaning loudly in despair. "I'm telling you, I'm not mafia!"

"Well, let's see what everyone has to say," Parakarry said. "We should vote."

"W-what!?" Spike shouted.

"It's what the mafia said to do!" Parakarry yelled back. "If there's not a majority, then you're free to go."

"But what if I do? Then you all kill me? You march me up to the gallows and kill me?"

Silence answered him.

"This is ridiculous," he whispered to himself, eyes moving all over the place.

"I…I vote guilty," Bow said, speaking first. "I don't buy it."

"So do I," said Watt, mimicking her close friend. "He can't be trusted."

Spike groaned, a dreadful sense of fear climbing up in his throat.

"I vote innocent," Sushie murmured. "I can't bring myself to condemn someone. My words did it to Bobbery yesterday…I won't be responsible for this."

"Guilty," Koops said, not meeting eyes with Spike.

"Innocent," countered Kooper. "We're friends, guys. I just…I refuse to believe this."

"I'll vote with Kooper," Goombella said, sighing. "I just…I can't do this to Spike of all people. He just wanted to impress us."

"With his gang of friends," Koops murmured sarcastically.

"So who hasn't voted?" Parakarry asked. "Myself, Ms. Mowz, and Flurrie?"

"Neither have I," murmured Vivian. "I'm waiting…"

"Well I vote guilty," Ms. Mowz said. "I was there firsthand. I saw it all."

"Four to three…" Spike whispered to himself. "This is insane."

"I…I just can't!" Flurrie said dramatically.

"Four to four," Parakarry corrected Spike. "But…I'm sorry, it just doesn't add up."

"P-Parakarry…" Spike said, his eyes turning to Vivian. "Viv…please…come on, don't do this to me."

Vivian shook her head, the beginnings of tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"S-spike…" she said softly, "you can't expect me to…"

"Viv!" Spike said, louder this time. "C-come on…come on…don't do this…"

"I…, Spike," she said, locking eyes with him now. "Please…don't make this hard. We're dying Spike…our friends are dying. You…you might have…"

"Vivian!"

"Spike!" she shouted, stepping forward. "I…I can't trust you. Not after all the lies you've told."

"Vivian…"

"I'm so sorry Spikey," she said, turning away. "I vote guilty."

"I…I…" Spike said slowly, backing away from the group. "You guys…"

"Spike, please don't make this harder than it needs to be," Parakarry said. Kooper hugged Goombella and turned her away. Koopie hid by Koops. Watt and Bow looked on with firm eyes. Ms. Mowz rubbed Sushie's scaly back.

"N-no…no I won't go up there willingly! I'm innocent! You guys are insane!" Spike shouted. Parakarry reached for the ex-fighter but the small Yoshi turned around and tried to run to the other side of town.

"After him!" Parakarry cried. Bow and Watt accompanied Parakarry to the Eastside where Spike fled. Tearing up the ground beneath him, Spike ran and ran until he backed himself into a corner across the very bridge Goombario had been thrown from.

"Fitting," Bow murmured.

"So…so what happens now…?" Spike asked, lips trembling. Sighing, Parakarry removed a small derringer from within his shell.

"Is that a gun?" Watt asked, eyes wide as Ms. Mowz joined the others on this side of town. The squeek parted bulb and boo and turned to Parakarry.

"Let me," she said. "I'm the one who damned him. It was my testimony."

"Ms. Mowz…y-you…you can't…" Spike said, voice trembling.

"You put up a good show, Spike," Ms. Mowz said, cocking the gun and aiming it at the Yoshi. "You should've been an actor instead."

"W-wait – "

 ** _BANG!_**

The shot rang out through the air. Collapsing to the ground, Spike groaned as his life fled from his lips. Crumpling into a pile, he bled out from his forehead onto the dirty streets of Rogueport.

"S-search him," Parakarry said, voice trembling. Ms. Mowz walked over to the body, rifling through in search of the black card she knew was there. But she couldn't find it. Rummaging through his pockets with greater force, her search became desperate as she failed to procure to card bearing proof of Spike's guilt. It wasn't there.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered to herself, each no growing louder with succession. "Spike…spike…spike…"

"Dammit," Parakarry cursed, clenching his teeth. "Dammit!" He kicked the ground. Bow and Watt shared a horrified look. Bending down, Parakarry cradled Spike's lifeless body in his arms and marched him back to the plaza where the others awaited.

"Oh Grambi," Sushie groaned, turning around and coughing. Vivian stood by her side, patting her back.

"Did you find it on him?" Kooper asked.

Parakarry shook his head.

"O-oh…oh my Grambi…oh dear…" Flurrie said, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Dammit!" Kooper shouted, kicking the ground in a similar fashion as Parakarry had. "I told all of you! We're killing our friends, mercilessly and without proof!"

"She was the one who blamed him!" Goombella said, turning on Ms. Mowz.

"Wait a minute!" Parakarry hollered, still holding Spike. "Spike is dead. There's nothing we can do to change it. The mafia is still at large and it's up to us to stop them. We at least owe that to Spike…to Goombario, Bobbery, Bombette and Lakilester. Don't we? So stop turning on one another without any proof!"

"I…I had proof," Ms. Mowz mumbled, fumbling for a reason to make this all make sense to her.

"I'm done," Bow said, snapping her fan shut. "Come on Watt, let's go home."

"Y-yeah…I need some rest," Sushie concurred. "I'm going home."

One by one, they all trickled out, save Ms. Mowz, Parakarry, Kooper, and Goombella.

"Bring him to my shop," Ms. Mowz told Parakarry, leading the mailman and the lifeless body of Spike up to the Lovely Howz of Badges. Kooper and Goombella watched with forlorn expressions.

"What do we do now?" was all Kooper could think to ask. Goombella had an idea. Fishing through her bag, she removed the copy of the book she had borrowed from Professor Frankly two days ago.

"I know what we do," she said, showing Kooper the book.

"Is this…?" he asked but was cut off by Goombella.

"It's exactly what you think it is," she told him, opening it and flipping the pages rapidly. "It was published anonymously."

"So what do we do?" he asked her.

Looking at the book in her hands, Goombella turned her eyes to meet Kooper's.

"We find the author of this book," she said, her words capping the blood-soaked night they had all just witnessed.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Nicole: Nooobody trusts Kooper T_T Wai. Also Bobbery was sad ye...thanks for reviewing!**

 **Dark Punxysaur: Being wrong is half the fun :P We'll see if your suspicions are right ;D Thanks for always reviewing!**

 **Meta: *mentions the first game* nyehehehe. But seriously, yes Bombette was supposed to represent Scarlette to Bobbery and her death was like the final tipping point for him that made him return on his decisions and fold his hand. Thanks for reviewing always!**

 **Guest: While I can't make promises, people's favorites are bound to die, so sorry that Spike got killed!. Thanks for your suspicions and reviews!**

 **Kaiimi: Thanks for another review! Your suspicions were interesting and I'm glad you noted Spike had no speaking lines. That's because this chapter was all about him, as you could tell. Also, your interpretation of Bombette was spot on! Good work there =w= Thanks as always!**


	5. Day Four: Insanity Defined

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Four: Insanity Defined

 **Alive: Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Ms. Mowz**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered), Bombette (Murdered), Bobbery (Lynched – Mafia), Goombario (Murdered), Spike (Mislynched)**

 **POV – Koops**

In the tiny house that concealed the world of Shy Guy's Toybox within a little wrapped-up package, Koops stood in the center of the room shaking like a leaf. His hands quivered, dripping bits of blood onto the wooden planks of the floor. His eyes bulged out, the white of them mixed with several thick bloodshot lines. He tried to take a step forward but his shoe sloshed about in the pool of crimson underneath him. Clasping a hand to his mouth, Koops took a step backwards instead, towards the door. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape, but he could barely move. Fear held him down.

His eyes were firmly affixed on the delicate body of Watt. The bulb's brightness had dimmed considerably, her cute frame broken and battered on the floor of the house. She leaked blood from several orifices, her life long gone. On the other side of the room, a second body commanded Koops' attention. Laying slumped against the wall, stab wounds in her stomach, was Koopie Koo. Looking back and forth between the two bodies, Koops struggled to accept reality. His mouth trembled quickly and his hands shook with great force. All around him there was nothing but blood.

Koops dropped to his knees and screamed.

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Ms. Mowz**

"Where are they?" Vivian asked impatiently, worry planting a seed in her heart. "Koops told me he'd meet us here in the morning like always. Y-you…you don't think…do you?" she asked Flurrie, who happened to be floating beside her.

"Oh no, darling," Flurrie cooed. "I'm sure they're fine. Koops and Koopie have one another."

Vivian doubted that, given what she knew. Ms. Mowz slid her a clandestine glance.

"B-but what about Watt?" Bow asked, her nervousness growing into panic. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go home by herself last night but she insisted! She said the Forever Forest was beginning to give her the creeps and she just wanted to be home. Oh…I offered to go with her b-but she didn't want that either. I just hope everything is ok…" she began to fan herself quickly, distressed.

"I'm sure they're fine," Parakarry told her. "Why don't we go find out for ourselves?"

"Well we can't all go," Goombella pointed out. "What if they come back here and none of us are around?"

"So what do you suggest?" the mailman asked her.

"Three groups?" she offered. "One to stay here in case they come back, one to check in on Koops and Koopie, and one to check in on Watt?"

"I'll stay here," Sushie offered at once. "I'm not one for long walks given the already tiring journey I have to take every morning just to get here."

"I'll stay with her," Ms. Mowz told everyone. The two were growing closer after Ms. Mowz had confided in Sushie the day before. Furthermore, the squeek wanted to keep an eye on her shop after being away from it all day yesterday. She'd be staying in Rogueport today.

"Well there's only eight of us," Kooper reminded everyone. "Two should stay here, and how about three for each expedition? I'll lead a group to Koopa Village."

"I'll come!" Goombella immediately piped up. Everyone gave her a quizzical look, prompting her to blush. Passing over that incident, they looked for one more to join them to Koopa Village.

"I'll go," Vivian said, taking the last spot. "I…I want to make sure Koops is ok."

"Then it's settled," Bow said. "Flurrie, Parakarry and myself will go check on Watt. You two ladies stay here," she said to Ms. Mowz and Sushie, "and the other three will go to Koopa Village. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed to the final arrangement of the groups. Leaving separately, the two expedition groups bid Sushie and Ms. Mowz goodbye.

"I hope they all make it back safe," Sushie said, a somber look on her face.

"Hopefully they'll find Watt, Koops, and Koopie too," Ms. Mowz said.

"I'm not so sure…" the fish replied, drawing a strange look from Ms. Mowz. "Well think about it," she continued. "Every morning, someone's turned up dead. If everyone here is alive…well that means either Koops or Watt has…y'know…" she swallowed.

Ms. Mowz's countenance fell to a grim one as she realized the cheep cheep was right. There was a very high chance of the expeditions finding Watt or Koops…dead.

* * *

 **Location – Koopa Village**

Having trekked through the sewers to the pipe leading to Koopa Village, the triad reached the floral town. Hiking through the pathways, the came to Koops' house.

"He and Koopie have been staying here," Vivian told them. She glided over to the door and gave it a soft knock. "Koops!" she called. "Koopie Koo! Are you in there?" There was no response. Sliding over to the window, Vivian peered through it and into the home. Looked like no one was there.

"They're not home," Vivian told Kooper and Goombella.

"That's strange…maybe," Kooper began but was suddenly cut off by the wizened voice of the mayor.

"Ah, Kooper! So good to see you," came the elderly voice of Mayor Kroop.

"G'morning mayor," Kooper told the bearded koopa. "On a morning walk, I see?"

"Yes, yes," said the mayor with a smile. "I was just on my morning constitutional and wanted to say hello." He observed the house they were standing around. "Looking for Koops?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kooper told him. Realizing that might've been rude, he grimaced and corrected himself with a "Yes sir."

"You won't find him here," Mayor Kroop said. "I saw he and Koopie leave not too long ago. Maybe…thirty minutes? I thought they might've been going on a date or something like that. That's all the kids do these days, is go on dates and frolic in the fields of love. I had a young love, once, yes I did. It's true! Her name was Koopana Koopendale. Yes, she was beautiful and had hair the color of koopa leaf tea! Her eyes were a milky blue. I would sit outside her window and throw pebbles until one day she eventually opened up. I threw a pebble at her face, not expecting her to actually be there in the window! Oh, it was terrible at first but soon she forgave and all was well…" he noticed the three others had fallen asleep. "Are you still listening!?" he asked, smacking his cane against the ground.

"Oh! Uh! Yes!" Kooper cried, waking up. "Koops isn't here?"

"No, I said I saw he and Koopie leave. Ah, that Koopie Koo, her father is a respected man, let me tell you. He and I used to be on the same…"

"No time, mayor!" Kooper chirped as he stopped the old koopa from embarking upon another long-winded rant. "Thanks for your help! Come on Goombella, Vivian." The girls nodded at the mayor and followed Kooper out.

"Kids these days!" Mayor Kroop whined. "No respect for their elders. Back in my day, we listened to our elders. Oh yes, lest we'd like a good whippin'! I remember once…" he began talking to himself as he trotted down the path, cane in hand. It was a regular morning in Koopa Village, but without Koops or Koopie in town, it might mean a horrific morning somewhere else.

* * *

 **Location – Southern Toad Town**

Similarly having walked through the sewers until finding the pipe to Toad Town, Bow and her team of Parakarry and Flurrie reached the small house in Southern Toad Town that housed the entrance to Shy Guy's Toybox. Stepping into the street, they hoped to find Watt soon.

"Grambi…I hope she's alright, I just couldn't imagine…" Bow was beginning to say until she and the others noticed Koops in the street. He was standing with his back up against the door to the house. His hands were cradling his head, making him look terribly dismayed.

"K-Koops!" Flurrie chimed. "Dear, what's the matter?"

Koops lifted his head to look at the three of them. To their horror, his hands had been covered in blood, leaving scarlet stains on his cheeks. His eyes were soulless, gazing at them like empty crystal balls with no fortune to tell. Shrieking, Flurrie took a step back while the other two approached Koops.

"D-dead…" Koops said, his voice hoarse. "Dead…dead…dead…"

"W-who!?" Parakarry demanded to know. "Koops! What's in there!?"

"D-d-d-dead….d-d-d-dead…." Koops mumbled. He sunk to the ground, a fresh stream of hot tears working their way down his face, mixing with the blood on his cheeks.

"Koops!" Bow cried. "What's in there? C-come on Koops…" she was beginning to grow worried. If Koops was alive, that could only mean one thing for Watt. Flurrie helped Koops to his feet, pushing past the blood all over him. Locking eyes with Bow, Parakarry placed a hand on the handle of the door and steeled himself for whatever may lay within. Opening it, he made a face of warped horror and immediately shut the door before Bow could look inside.

"O-oh! Oh my God!" Parakarry screamed.

"W-w-what!?" Bow cried. "Parakarry! What's in there?" She shoved him out of the way, fear for Watt alone propelling her forward. She opened the door wide and let the terror of the inside sink into her ghostly soul.

"Watt…"

She hovered over to the dim bulb, cradling her in her short arms. Silently, tears crawled down her face, landing on Watt's corpse. She held Watt close to her chest, shaking as she held the dead child in her arms. Watt had been young. So young…too young. Anguish turned to anger and then rage inside of Bow. She contained it…for now. Laying Watt gently against the ground, she turned to face Koopie.

"What the hell happened here…?" Bow mumbled to herself.

"I found them," Koops murmured, barely able to stand. "D-d-dead…I found them dead…I…found them…" he could barely speak.

"There, there," Flurrie said, patting him on the head and sitting him down. "You don't need to speak, baby. We'll figure out who did this. We've got to."

"I don't get it," Parakarry said to no one in particular. "The mafia said Koopie wasn't part of this. Why would they kill her?"

"W-why…" Koops mumbled, looking down at the ground. "K-Koopie…Koopie…."

Bow looked down at Watt, fighting back the urge to weep. Watt didn't need her tears. Her tears did neither of the dead girls any good. She needed to be strong and she needed to figure out who did this. Without any answers, they couldn't convict a single person. The numbers were growing thin. Five of them were innocent, four of them were guilty. If they messed up again…they'd be doomed.

* * *

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

"I just can't believe this…" Ms. Mowz said, her face turning white as she heard the news from Bow. The others in the square stood in shocked disbelief. Both of the expedition groups had returned, but only one carried the news of a double homicide. Koops was still in shambles, being tended to in the Inn by Flurrie and Podley. Outside, the seven others didn't know what to do.

"Well…we need to begin investigating," was all Kooper could think to say. "We have to figure this out."

"But how?" Sushie asked, her voice bearing thin tinges of desperation. "We don't have any evidence!"

"We have to find some," Kooper told her. "We have to look. Unfortunately, I'm going to be searching Koopa Village today."

"W-why?" Vivian asked.

"That's where Koops lives, and according to Mayor Kroop, it's his last known location."

"You don't seriously suspect Koops, do you?" Parakarry asked the blue-shelled explorer. "Just look at him! You weren't there, but I was. He was shaking like a leaf, soaked in the blood of his girlfriend. He had walked in on two of his friends butchered like hogs! You seriously think he had something to do with this?"

"Four of us are killers, Parakarry," Kooper told the mailman. "Four. If you begin to look around this square, that's a very large number." His words sunk heavy with all of them. He was right. They were running thing on innocents and the number of guilty was still at large. They needed to begin investigating, and more so, they needed to be suspicious of one another.

"I'll come with you," Goombella told Kooper, attaching herself to his hip. "No one should go anywhere alone, we've said that before."

"Alright," Kooper told her, sounding indifferent. A quiet annoyance flashed in Goombella's eyes.

"I'm going to try today," Sushie said. "I've been laying so low, but I really need to try. I'll poke around Southern Toad Town and ask locals when the last time they saw Watt was."

"I'll go too," Ms. Mowz offered. Sushie smiled at that.

"If Flurrie's attending to Koops, I'd like to interview him," Vivian said. "I think he'd tell me everything about what he saw." Some regarded her statement as helpful, but a few wondered why she thought she and Koops shared a connection. Ms. Mowz and Vivian shared a mixed look.

"I'll go to the mail office," Parakarry piped up. "I'm going to see if any letters like the ones we've received have been circulating. It'd be nice to know if the mafia is threatening anyone else like they did in the first game." Parakarry was speaking of the hostages, of course. In the Mushroom City game, high-ranking officials had been taken hostage by the mafia to ensure the participation of the players. Nothing like that seemed to be happening this time, but it could very well be an underlying possibility.

"I'm going back to the crime scene," Bow said. "I have to know what happened to Watt."

As everyone went their separate ways, Goombella stopped Kooper at the gate leading to the sewer system.

"Kooper, I think they're right. Koops couldn't have done this. He was too shaken up, I mean just look at him, like Parakarry said," Goombella expressed herself. She fished the book she had shown Kooper the day before out of her bag. "I think we should focus on finding the author of this book."

Kooper sighed. "You have a point. I guess we could give that some time. It could only be one of two people, after all."

"Really?" Goombella asked, surprised his list of potential authors was so short. "Who?"

"Peach or Yoshi, who else?" Kooper asked her. "They're the only two who survived the first game. Either of them could have written this book, given its first-hand accounts. Which do you think it is?"

"I'd like to see the princess, if at all possible," Goombella told him. "Doesn't she live in Sarasaland now? That's quite a bit away…" she trailed off.

"So is Yoshi's Island," Kooper said thoughtfully. "Both of them are pretty far, so we probably only have time for one. It's your pick."

"Sarasaland," she said firmly. "I want to talk to Peach about this."

"Sarasaland it is," Kooper said, nodding his head and leaving for the docks with Goombella in tow.

* * *

 **Location – Podley's Inn**

 **Present Occupants: Koops, Flurrie, Vivian**

"Vivian," Flurrie said with a small smile. "Did you come to see Koops? I'm afraid he's not doing too well…" Flurrie told her.

"Well, I need to speak with him," Vivian told the actress. "If you could give us a minute? I want to talk to him about…what he found today…and I think he'd only open up if it was just us."

Flurrie arched a dubious eyebrow. "Oh, well, whatever you say, Viv. I'll be downstairs if ya need me, hon." With a wave, Flurrie floated downstairs. Breathing a sigh of relief, Vivian opened the door to Koops' inn room and stepped inside. The timid koopa was propped up in his bed, his eyes like glass. When he saw Vivian, he smiled.

"Viv…" he said with a grin.

"Koops," she said, her voice laced with grief. "I'm, I'm so sorry, Koops. I'm so sorry you had to see that. To see Koopie that way…I know you loved her…"

Koops sighed. "I didn't, really," he told Vivian, who bugged her eyes. "Honestly Vivian, you knew that. I wouldn't…I wouldn't have done what I did with you if I truly loved Koopie." His dialogue prompted Vivian to think back to two nights ago when she had slept over at Flurrie's with Koopie Koo and Koops. He had kissed her then, once the other two had fallen asleep. Vivian had told Ms. Mowz the truth when she said she enjoyed it. She had liked Koops for a while.

"I just can't believe someone killed Watt AND Koopie," Vivian said, sitting down next to Koops. "Didn't the mafia say Koopie was to be excluded from this?"

"Yeah…they did," Koops mumbled. "I wonder why they killed her then…"

Neither of them could be sure why Koopie Koo had been murdered. Deciding to push forward with what she came here to do, Vivian began to ask her questions.

"Uhm Koops…you just found them, right?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Oh! Y-yeah!" Koops told her. "Y-you don't suspect me, right?" he asked, eyes expectant.

"N-no," she assured him. He relaxed in the bed. "I just…I just need to be sure."

"Listen, Viv," Koops told her. "This was honestly for the best. Now that Koopie's gone…you and I can be together." As morbid as that sounded, it actually brought joy to Vivian's heart. He was right. No more Koopie…no more sneaking. She could express her feelings for Koops and he for her. Something positive had actually come out of one of these murders. Vivian leaned into Koops, letting him pet her hair.

"It'll be alright, Viv," he said. "It'll all be fine."

* * *

 **Location – Southern Toad Town**

 **Present Occupants: Sushie, Ms. Mowz, Bow**

"Neither of you want to come in with me?" Bow asked the other two as the neared the scene of the crime.

"N-not really," Sushie told her. "I could barely stomach finding Lakilester…but this…two murders? No way."

"I'll come," Ms. Mowz said. "I don't like to say this…but just to make sure you don't tamper with the crime scene or anything." Bow was offended by that, but she bottled it up with the anger from this morning. A lady had to be good at hiding her true feelings. Outbursts were not elegant.

The two of them approached the small house while Sushie hung back. Opening it, they found the two bodies still there, but now crime scene tape surrounded them. The police had cornered it off in preparation for the coroner. It looked like he had yet to arrive.

"We need to be quick," Bow hissed. She floated over to Watt first, examining the poor thing. Something caught her eye.

"These wounds," she continued. "They're coming from a downward motion, aren't they?" Ms. Mowz scurried to her side, investigating the marks.

"You're right," the squeek said. "Looks like the culprit is taller than Watt."

"But what about Koopie?" Bow asked, floating over to the koopa. These marks were horizontal, as if the blade had come at her from an even angle. "These are flat."

"So the culprit is taller than Watt but the same height as Koopie, it seems," Ms. Mowz observed aloud. "Anything else strike you as odd?"

Bow scanned the room from her airborne position. It was then that she noticed the position of the bodies and the blood marks. Watt had been attacked from behind, her stab marks being on her back. The blood indicated she had fallen forward, as if someone had lunged at her.

"Do you think the culprit had been hiding behind the toybox, waiting for Watt to come out?" Bow asked Ms. Mowz.

"That's what it looks like," she told Bow in reply.

"But then look at Koopie," Bow said, floating back to the koopa. "She's slumped here by the door. Like she had walked in and then culprit charged at her from the front. She was probably so surprised."

Ms. Mowz shook her head. "Look at the blood," she advised. "It didn't splatter. If someone rushed Koopie, there'd be force behind the blood spatter. Instead the blood is dripping down her stomach and onto the floor. Like someone just casually stabbed her from up close."

Bow had to agree. That is what it appeared to look like. Deciding that's all they could find at the scene of the crime, she accompanied Ms. Mowz back outside to meet Sushie.

"Ready?" Sushie asked the two others. "I'd like to question some locals. Did you find anything in there?"

"Just a few forensic clues," Bow said. "Who knows, maybe they'll help at the trial?"

Agreeing, Ms. Mowz and Sushie followed her about the town, hoping to glean something useful from the locals in the south end.

* * *

 **Location – Sarasaland Castle**

 **Present Occupants: Goombella, Kooper**

"Wow, this place is insane," Goombella gawked, marveling the ancient desert architecture that composed the kingdom of Sarasaland.

"That's one word for it," Kooper said. As an avid fan of architecture himself, he couldn't help but marvel the sights.

"Welcome," said a guard, approaching the two. "Just visitors? The grounds are open to the public."

"Well, we're visitors, yes," Kooper told him, "but we'd actually like to speak with Princess Peach."

"Who?" the guard asked, trying his best to look confused. It worked.

"Uhm….Princess Peach?" Goombella asked him. "Y'know, the one and only. She's living her now, right?"

"I'm sorry," the guard told them. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." He ushered them towards the gate when a clear and familiar voice broke out.

"It's alright," came the voice of Princess Peach. "They're old friends." Wearing a pink desert wrap, Peach descended the steps and greeted Kooper and Goombella. "I haven't had visitors…in a very long time," she murmured. "Toadsworth comes to see me occasionally, but what brings you two all the way to Sarasaland. Not just to see me, I hope." Her very manner was refined and poised, but Goombella and Kooper guessed it was all an act to hide the inner despair brewing beneath. She had lost everything in the course of week. Her friends, her lover, her kingdom, her prestige…all of it, gone. Now she was just a hermit. A pretty hermit, if that counted for anything.

"Actually, yes," Goombella told her. "We came just to see you. We uhm…we need to ask you something." As her countenance became grave, Peach intercepted her.

"Please," she said, stiffening herself. "Anything but that."

"But princess, it's very…" Goombella tried to argue.

"Anything," Peach restated herself, her eyes becoming stern and lit with manic flare, "but that."

"Another game is occurring," Kooper told her at once. "Five are already dead."

"W-what?" Peach asked, the bluntness of his retort shocking her. "A-another…another game?"

"Yes," was all Kooper could say. "We're in danger…Goombella and I are part of it."

"Well then come in," Peach said. "Well go to private chamber. Come in at once." She led them upstairs to a secluded room, ushering them in quickly. Locking it behind them, Peach swept over to a cushioned living room. Pouring three cups of tea, she sat down on a lone chair opposite a couch that Goombella and Kooper sat down in.

"Princess," Goombella began was immediately interrupted by Peach.

"It's Peach," she said, not touching her tea. "I'm not a princess anymore. One must have a kingdom to be a princess, and I do not. So please…just call me Peach."

"Well, uhm, Peach," Goombella corrected herself as she slid the book out of her bag. "Professor Frankly leant me this. We were uhm…wondering if you wrote this." She showed the book to Peach. Peach took it in her hand, turning it over once and then twice. Without making a single expression, she handed it back to Goombella.

"Yoshi wrote that," Peach told her. "Whereas I try to forget…he can do anything but."

"But you'll help us?" Kooper asked, sipping his tea.

"No," Peach said, causing the both of them quite a bit of shock. "This has nothing to do with me. I did not get a letter, I am not involved. I have played my game, I won it, and I am here. I am safe here…and the last thing I need is to get wrapped up in something I'd better stay out of."

"Peach!" Goombella cried, quite insulted.

"Think of me what you will," Peach told her. "You must think me an awful conceited girl, but how can I not be? When the only thing you have left is yourself…you can't lose that too. My advice to you is to catch them and kill them as quickly as you can."

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Kooper asked her hotly. His brow was creased in offense. "Some help you are…let's go Goombella." Goombella refused to budge.

"P-peach…" she begged.

Peach turned her head. "Good luck, Goombella. I hope you survive."

"So that's it?" Goombella asked her. "We came all this way for this?"

"Please show yourselves out," Peach said, rising and turning her back to the two. She stepped over to the door, undid the lock, and opened it. Her gaze was sterner than before.

"Whatever," Goombella said, shouldering her bag and trotting out. "You may have survived, Peach," Goombella told her, "but you're certainly dead inside."

"You think I don't know that already?" Peach asked her, smiling thinly. "You have a lot to learn, Goombella. Once you ditch the group mentality and start thinking about ways you and only you can survive...then you'll learn my pain."

"I'd rather die," Goombella spat.

"Perhaps you'll get the chance?" Peach offered. Wrapping an arm around Goombella, Kooper escorted her away. Goombella kept her eyes locked on Peach as they left, not breaking until they were in the desert courtyard.

Upstairs, Peach sighed. She reentered her room, locked the door and sat back down. Reaching for her teacup, she took a sip and looked around the room. Then…her throat began to itch. The itch became a burn. Gasping, Peach tried to stand but slipped and fell into her chair. The pain in her throat was becoming unbearable. Smoke curled up from the skin of her neck and Peach gripped it tightly. Her grasp was so tight that finger marks emerged on her skin as she gasped and gasped for air. Crying out, she crawled towards the door, hoping to bang on it and alert a guard. As she crawled, she became slower and slower. With one final cry, Peach collapsed against the ground. Blood pooled from her mouth, leaking onto the carpet.

She was dead.

* * *

 **Location – Southern Toad Town**

 **Present Occupants: Sushie, Ms. Mowz, Bow**

"So you're saying you saw Koops and Koopie?" Sushie asked Tayce T. once more just to get her story straight. The old chef nodded, sticking true to her word.

"I know for certain I saw the both of them headed down the street this morning," Tayce T. told them once again. "I get here early to get to work on my cooking, you see, and I saw the two of them headed down the street in the light of the dawn. I know I may be older, but these eyes are true! I know I saw them!"

Thanking her for her time, the trio left the shop and discussed things in hushed voices out on the street.

"If she's telling the truth, and she sure sounds like she does," Ms. Mowz began, "then what were Koopie and Koops doing on this side of town early this morning?"

"You don't think…" Bow began.

"That they might've had something to do with Watt's death?" Sushie supplied. "But then who killed Koopie?"

Ms. Mowz swallowed.

"Yesterday…Vivian told me Koops and Koopie weren't getting along," the squeek told the boo and the cheep cheep. "She went so far as to tell me Koops actually cheated on Koopie by kissing her the other night. If what she said was true…"

"Then Koops could be our culprit," Bow said gravely, exchanging worried glances with the other women. "Vivian said she was going to spend some alone time with Koops today. If he's the one behind this…then…"

"Then Vivian is in danger!" Sushie declared. "Quick! We must return to Rogueport!" With that cry, the three women bolted for the pipe back to town.

* * *

 **Location – Podley's Inn**

 **Present Occupants: Koops, Vivian**

Vivian lay her head in Koop's lap. He was beginning to feel better after this morning's terrible events. Coming to terms with his failed relationship with Koopie, Koops didn't view her death as the true tragedy it was. Too wrapped up in her infatuation to notice, Vivian felt content in his arms. She knew she should be out investigating, but she was finally able to enjoy alone time with the boy she really liked. In fact…she thought she might love him.

"Vivian," Koops began, his voice breaking the silence. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well…I know a lot of people think I'm a coward," Koops said. "I'm shy and easily spooked. But…you don't think that, do you?"

"Koops," she reassured him, "your timidity makes you cute. It's why I like you so much."

"You think I'm timid?" he asked her.

"Well, you're not Mr. Courageous if you know what I mean," she said with a giggle. "But that's alright. It makes you different, and it's what I like about you."

He didn't seem to care too much about that part. Furrowing his brow, Vivian couldn't see his angry glare from her position in his lap.

"You think I'm a coward…" he whispered.

"What?"

"You think I'm a coward," he said, louder this times. Rolling over, Vivian was going to say something when she noticed the look in his eyes.

"K-Koops…"

"You think I'm a coward!" he screamed, throwing back the covers of the bed. Trapped momentarily under the sheets, Vivian squirmed as he tried to resurface. Grabbing the covers, Koops used them to blanket Vivian's face. Trapping her underneath, he grabbed a pillow and slammed it over her face. Her cries were muffled now, and downstairs, neither Podley nor Flurrie nor Flavio, the only ones who occupied the bar, could hear her scream.

"You think I'm a coward," Koops hissed, forcing the pillow down. "You think I'm a damn coward, don't you? I'll show you bravery, I'll show you courage…just like I showed Koopie Koo."

 _Flashback_

Watt slowly made her way out of the toybox, glad she had seen a new morning. Dusting herself off, the bulb was about to leave and make her way to Rogueport when she was seized from behind.

"Agh!" she cried, but it was too late. Koops slid a hand over her mouth and brought down his knife, stabbing her in the back. Whimpering, Watt sunk down towards the ground as Koops removed the blade. He stabbed again and again and again until Watt lay on the floor nothing more than a bloody mess. Then, the door opened.

Koopie Koo stood in the doorway, her face bearing a horrified look.

"K-Koops…" she whimpered. "I don't know how much of this I can take. I…I know I said I'd be by your side…but this…this is too much for me."

"Come on, Koopie!" he told her. "Cheer up! You get to live, remember? Since I'm part of this, you get to live!"

"I don't know, Koops," she said shivering, her eyes not moving from the sight of Watt's body. "I…I can't be with a psycho."

"You think I'm a psycho?" he asked her. "I…I'm doing this to prove I'm not a coward, Koopie. The thrill of the kill…the possibility of execution, isn't it exhilarating? Knowing the truth while you stand among a flock of fearful sheep, isn't that such an awesome feeling? Come on Koopie, don't say these things."

"N-no Koops…I…I'm done…" she said, voice quavering.

"You're what?"

"I…I'm done…"

"You…you're the coward!" Koops screamed, lunging at Koopie. "Coward! Coward!"

"K-Koops!" Koopie wailed, running for the door. Grabbing Koopie and whipping her around, Koops sunk his knife into her stomach. He pulled it out and did it again, and again, and again. Groaning, Koopie slid to the floor. Looking at what he'd done, Koops realized what had just happened.

"K-Koopie?" he asked her dead body. "Koopie Koo?"

He knelt down, pushing back her hair. "I'm not a coward, Koopie. Not anymore. You can be proud of me now. I'm a boyfriend to be proud of." He kissed her cheek, wiping some of the blood on his hands on it. "I'm not a coward, Koopie. I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I'm not a coward, I'm not…"

 _Now_

Vivian kicked and squirmed under the pillow but Koops held her down, grinning sadistically as the thrill of murder coursed through his veins. He had been holding her down for a bit, it would take just a short amount of time now…

The door flung open. Whirling around, Koops froze to meet the hardened gaze of Flurrie.

"Vivian!" she screamed. Koops wasn't sure what to do now, but Flurrie lunged into action. Launching herself into the air, she performed her trademark body slam on the koopa. Crushing him under the weight of her stage presence, Flurrie knocked him out cold and freed Vivian her twisted bedsheet prison.

"Are you alright, darling?" she asked Vivian. Taking deep breaths, the shadow siren nodded.

"I…I'm fine," she said at last. "H-how…how did you know to come looking for me?"

"You weren't answering your phone," Flurrie told her. "I texted you asking if everything was ok up here but you weren't reading any of the messages. Looks like I came up at the right time." Behind her, Ms. Mowz, Bow, and Sushie entered the room.

"We were late," Bow observed.

"Not to worry, dears," Flurrie told them. "Flurrie saved the day!"

Vivian nodded. "She saved my life," she told the others. "I…I was such a fool."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ms. Mowz told her. "Koops tricked you, Vivian. It's happened to the best of us." Flurrie and Sushie heaved Koops into the air, carrying him from the inn. Together, the five strong women left the inn and poured out into the plaza, meeting Parakarry as the sun began to set.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, observing the unconscious Koops.

"We figured out who killed Watt and Koopie," Sushie told him. "He almost got Vivian too."

"Oh my Grambi…are you alright?" he asked Vivian who responded with a nod. At that time, Kooper and Goombella entered the square to witness the odd gathering.

"Is everything ok?" Kooper asked. Ms. Mowz recounted the whole tale to him from the evidence at the crime scene to Tayce T.'s report and finally Flurrie's daring rescue of Vivian in the inn.

"So I guess we wait for him to wake up, huh?" Kooper asked. Situating him on top of the gallows, the remaining eight looked on as Sushie sprayed him awake with a jetted stream of water.

"Gah!" Koops cried, waking up. Then he observed the position he was in. "W-what…wait!"

"Shut up," Vivian said. "Just shut up!"

"V-Vivian?"

"Shut up! Koops! Shut up! I thought you loved me…I loved you! Why! Why did you feel the need to do all of this? Why Watt? Why not just Koopie if you were so deranged…why!?"

"Why?" he asked, thinking to himself. "Hmm….I often wonder myself," he said with a sick grin. "At first it was to prove I'm not a coward…but now…I think it's because I've learned how much fun a murder can be."

"Koops…you're insane," Vivian told him.

He shrugged. "So I guess it's time, huh?"

Parakarry approached the hangman's scaffold, grabbing the lever that would open the floor and send Koops to his doom. "It's time, you murderer."

"There's still three more," Koops said with a laugh. "This is just a small victory."

Parakarry tightened his grip.

"At least I'm not a coward anymore…"

The floor gave out and shortly afterwards the sound of Koops' neck breaking could be heard. A black card feel from the pocket of his hoodie, bearing the golden M.

"I…I can't believe this," Vivian murmured.

"It's not over," Goombella murmured. "In fact…it's only just begun." She looked around the square, trying to determine which three among them were killers. Koops had appeared so sane, but deep within, he was making an inner torment so deep that it drove him to madness. Could the same thing be happening within her other friends? Goombella sighed.

"Let's get some sleep," Parakarry told everyone. "I fear tomorrow will only bring more ruin."

As they all parted ways, the mailman's words weighed heavily on their minds. Koops, Koopie Koo, and Watt were all dead. How many of them would perish before all of this was over? The sun settled into its bed, and the moon hung over Rogueport. Night had fallen, and as the eight of them knew, nothing good was to come.

* * *

Ohoho~

 **Thanks be to those who reviewed!**

 **DarkPunxysaur: All of your theories keep turning up dead XD. Hmm...those new theories are a nice bunch. You'll see if they're true or false soon enough :P**

 **Meta: Birdo had a POV last time and was mafia...so can the same be said for Ms. Mowz? It's good you pay attention to things like that. Thanks!**

 **Kaiimi: Oooh a big review. Well this whole chapter was about Vivian and Koops, so you were right about that! Can't wait for your next suspicions. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!**

 **Tip: You flatter me too much *blushes* Thanks for narrating, it's super sweet. Everyone was suspicious of Koops...for good reason it seems. Looks like y'ouse was right. Along with Punxy, and Kaiimi, and everyone else XD. Nicole suspected him too. Damn his paper trail was long T_T**

 **StoryMaster: :)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're sticking with the story even though Spike got mislynched D: I'm sorry that happened but I had planned that for a really long time. You continuing to review means a lot. Thanks!**

 **Freek: I was wondering where you were XD. You're normally a spectator to my murder-fests. That's the second time someone has brought up Flurrie being sus for her excuse with the necklace. It's very Flurrie-ish and doesn't seem suspect, but maybe it could be? Also I'm glad you mentioned Watt and Bow because they're pairing is very suspicious and no one has ever mentioned that. But now Watt is dead D: Thanks for catching up and reviewing!**


	6. Day Five: The Hateful Eight

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Five: The Hateful Eight

 **Alive: Kooper, Parakarry, Bow, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Ms. Mowz**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered), Bombette (Murdered), Bobbery (Lynched – Mafia), Goombario (Murdered), Spike (Mislynched), Watt (Murdered), Koopie Koo (Murdered), Koops (Lynched – Mafia)**

 **POV – Sushie**

 **Location – Lavalava Island**

Lavalava was so peaceful. Sushie enjoyed her life on the island and her job among the Yoshis of Yoshi Village. As a nanny, she had to deal with a lot of twerps and nagging brats, but she knew all of them kids were pure at heart.

She could not say the same of her supposed friends.

For three days Sushie had hidden in her home and sipped tea, ruminating over the possible list of suspects. To the seven other players alive in this game of death and deception, the general assumption was that Sushie had been cowering in her home under the table praying no harm came her way.

That was rather from the truth.

In fact, Sushie's home had been turned into a network of suspicion. On her wall hung a corkboard with black and white pictures of the fifteen "friends" who were involved in this game. Even a picture of Koopie Koo adorned the wall, bearing a large red X stroked through it. Similar X's crossed out all of the players who had lost their lives. Bobbery and Koops bore a black X, symbolizing their nefarious involvement. Pieces of string tacked down run a line from players to their whereabouts on certain days to their responsibilities. Ms. Mowz was noted as having been responsible for Spike's condemnation. Bow bore a strong relationship pointer with Watt. Vivian and Koops and Koopie Koo all had a pink string connecting them. Sitting back on her couch and sipping her tea, Sushie wondered just who among those left on the wall could be guilty.

"Well, it's that time again," she said to herself, noting the clock that hung on the wall. "I'd better get going…" sighing to herself, she collected her things, shoved them into her bag, and hopped out of her house. Making doubly sure to lock the door behind her, Sushie stored the key in a pouch of her bag and hopped off for Rogueport.

"Good morning Sushie!" said one of the Yoshis, oblivious to the cheep cheep's dire position. Sushie gave them a friendly wave and a smile. She did this to all of her neighbors she passed, bearing the impression that absolutely nothing was wrong. She told them she had been leaving the village every day to visit her mother who had come down with some sickness. They all wished her well and bid her mother a speedy recovery.

Entering the pipe leading to Rogueport Sewers, Sushie left her quiet village behind and once again threw herself into the face of danger. Who would be dead today, she wondered to herself as she descended into the pipe.

 **Location – Rogueport Plaza**

Sushie arrived in the middle of the group. Goombella and Kooper were already waiting alongside Parakarry. The fourth to arrive, Sushie wondered which of the missing women would turn up dead. She hoped they'd all make it to the plaza safe, but judging by how the mornings had been going, she highly doubted it.

"Good to see all of you," she said with a smile. "Yesterday was something, wasn't it?"

"I still can't believe it," Goombella said, shaking her head. "I knew Koops, I knew he wasn't like that…it just doesn't make any sense."

"I guess it goes to show how any one of us could be part of the mafia," Parakarry put it grimly. The four of them exchanged odd looks.

"Way to lighten the mood," Kooper tried to joke. No one smiled.

Suddenly, the door to the Lovely Howz of Badges opened. Ms. Mowz scaled the steps leading to the plaza and bid everyone good morning. Before they could reply, Sushie's phone let out a ring. Flipping it open and answering it, the cheep cheep said, "Bow! Is everything alright?"

Her face darkened. The others knew what that might mean.

"We'll be right there," Sushie said. She flipped the phone shut and turned to the others. "I just got off the phone with Bow. She says she found Vivian with her neck snapped in the middle of the Forever Forest."

"What!?" Goombella shrieked. "V-viv…Vivian…oh dear…" her eyes watered and she collapsed next to Kooper, who looked equally as dumbfounded.

"I guess that's retaliation for Koops," Parakarry surmised. His assumption seemed right. "Goombario condemned Bobbery, Vivian survived the attack from Koops…"

"But Flurrie was the one who stopped him," Ms. Mowz pointed out. "And she's not here. You don't think she's dead too…do you?"

"Well, someone could wait around for her and see?" Kooper asked the group.

"We don't have time," Parakarry told them. "We need to go see the crime scene. Flurrie will wait around here or call one of us if she arrives. If we all split up like we did yesterday, something terrible might happen. It almost did."

"To think Flurrie saved Vivian's life only for her to die the morning after," Sushie said, shaking her head. "Let's go, everyone. Time to head to the Forever Forest."

* * *

 **Location: Forever Forest Entrance**

 **Present Occupants: Bow, Sushie, Parakarry, Kooper, Goombella, Ms. Mowz**

"It was just awful," Bow said, breaking down into hysterics for the second time that morning as she recounted her tale to the other five. "I was leaving for Rogueport when I came across Vivian's dead body in my path. Her head…Grambi her head was just all bent up at an angle you wouldn't even think possible."

"Where's her body now?" Kooper asked.

"Back in the woods," Bow told him, dabbing at her eyes. "What happened to Flurrie?"

"We don't know," Sushie told her. "She didn't show up to the plaza this morning. We're hoping she calls us soon."

"I hope she does," Bow said, swallowing. "I can't handle a second double murder." Thoughts of Koopie Koo and Watt flashed through Sushie's mind as Bow said that. Shaking the thought away, the cheep cheep pressed forward.

"Don't the woods change around?" Goombella asked, having studied the Forever Forest some time ago. "So couldn't Vivian's body be somewhere different from where you left it?"

Bow nodded. "Y-yeah…she could be anywhere. There's no cellphone reception inside the forest either, so it's not like we could split up and look for her. In fact, we should probably travel as a group."

"This is going to be confusing," Parakarry said with a sigh. "Well, who wants to lead?"

"I will!" Ms. Mowz chirped. "My sense of smell should be able to lead to Vivian in no time at all!"

"Lead the way," Kooper told her, stepping aside so the squeek could take charge. They all filed in after her, wondering if they'd find Vivian inside the woods.

* * *

 **Location: Forever Forest**

 **Present Occupants: Bow, Sushie, Parakarry, Kooper, Goombella, Ms. Mowz**

"Y'know…" Parakarry began, "and I'm just throwing this out there. But what if Flurrie is missing because she's the one who…offed Vivian."

"S-she," Bow began, "she could be hiding in one of the bushes, ready to spring out!"

"Oh come on," Goombella said with a roll of her eyes. "Flurrie totally saved Vivian's life yesterday, so she could what? Kill her the morning after?"

"It'd make a damn good cover," Kooper suggested.

Goombella refused to believe it. As the six of them continued on the dark forest path, they began to get creeped out.

"The morning sun just rose but you can't see a thing in here," Sushie said. "The sun is totally blocked out!"

"Boos hate the sunlight," Bow said. "I can stand it, but most can't. The Forever Forest provides a good shelter from the sun."

"I hope this forest has an end," Ms. Mowz said, sniffing around. "The name Forever implies it doesn't…"

"It's just really easy to get lost," Bow said, "but I kind of know the way." Responding to the looks she got, she said, "what? Just because I run the place doesn't mean I can predict the random shifts it incurs! Honestly, what, do you think I'm clairvoyant or something?" Dismissing her grievances as truthful, the others continued along. They were moving along pretty well when all of a sudden, Ms. Mowz perked up.

"Hey! I smell her on the other side of these bushes!" the squeek cried in elation. She dashed through the bushes, her nimble frame able to do so.

"Ms. Mowz!" Parakarry cried, but it was too late. "Dangit! Why would she run off like that?"

"Oops!" they heard Ms. Mowz shout from the other side. "Guess I got too excited, huh? Well…I can't seem to get back. Crap! You guys go on without me. I'll find my way around."

"Do you want me to phase through?" Bow asked her.

"No, that's alright," Ms. Mowz said. "You should lead the others through the forest, since you're most familiar with it. Don't worry about me, I'll manage!" With that, they heard her feet scurry away.

"I hope Flurrie doesn't kill her," Parakarry said.

"Would you stop?" Sushie asked him. The mailman apologized.

Now just five, they continued along. Eventually they reached a fork in the path.

"Bow?" Goombella asked.

"Uh…shoot!" Bow snapped, fanning herself. "I…uhm, the path I follow doesn't normally have a fork, so I'm unsure."

"We might have to split up," Kooper pointed out.

"Are you insane?" Sushie asked him. "Remember what almost happened yesterday?"

"How else are we going to be able to cover enough ground to find Vivian's body?" Kooper asked her. "Do you have a better idea?" Sushie couldn't admit she did.

"Fine," she said at last.

"How about Kooper and I go right, and the rest of you go left?" Goombella offered. No one seemed to have any qualms with that, so they separated with bidding one another the best of luck. Sushie watched them go, worrying for their safety. Now alone with Bow and Parakarry, the cheep cheep wondered if they'd ever be able to find Vivian's corpse among these haunted woods. The tree branches loomed overhead, casting dark and spindly shadows against the dark blue ground. Fog rolled in from the bushes, making the atmosphere rather spooky.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sushie said. "How can you stand to live here, Bow?"

"All my Boos and Bootler make it a cozy place, really," Bow told her. "Plus I mean…I do live in my mansion and not these woods. I find them just as scary as you do."

"You're pretty reserved for a Boo," Parakarry told her.

"Not all of us are scare-freaks," Bow retorted. Parakarry accepted her point with a nod. Not long after, they came across a sign. It detailed some of the tricks of the woods.

"Hey, this sign might be helpful," Parakarry said, hanging back to read it. Sushie stopped, hearing what he had said. Standing by his sign while he read it, she hoped he'd finish soon so they could get moving again. Once he was done, he looked past Sushie with a scared look on his face.

"W-what?" Sushie asked him, afraid to turn around.

"What happened to Bow?" he asked her. Spinning around, Sushie groaned to see Bow was gone.

"She must've floated ahead," Sushie said, slapping herself with a fin. "I heard you say something about this sign but she must not have. She just floated along completely oblivious to us stopping."

"Shoot, well, what should we do?" Parakarry asked Sushie.

"The only thing we can do," Sushie said, "keep moving." Nodding, the mailman shouldered his mail satchel and followed Sushie's lead. The nanny couldn't believe it was just herself and Parakarry in these scary woods. The fog began to thicken, and after a while, she could barely see in front of herself.

"Stay close Parakarry," she said, "take my fin." No response.

"Parakarry?" Sushie asked. Turning about in the fog, she tried to clear away the smokescreen with her fins. The air would part but then the fog would reform almost immediately. Parakarry was nowhere in sight. Genuinely frightened now, Sushie realized she was all alone.

"G-guys…?" she asked aloud. "Is anyone…is anyone there?"

Only the haunting silence of the Forever Forest replied to her. Shaking, Sushie was unsure of what to do, completely alone.

Somewhere in the forest, someone grinned as they removed a dagger from within a cloth. It shined in the wet gleam of the fog. Laughing quietly, this person clutched the knife close.

"Now," they said. "It's time for the fun to begin."

* * *

 **Location – Forever Forest**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Goombella**

"Did you hear that?" Goombella asked, inching closer to Kooper.

"Hear what?" he asked, not sure what she had heard.

"This place gives me the creeps," Goombella told him. "We probably shouldn't have split up."

"Well, I'll protect you," he told her, giving her a goofy thumbs-up.

"Really?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah, after our little trip to Sarasaland yesterday, I feel a bit closer with you, Goombella," he told her. "I mean…we've been together a lot since this whole thing started, but I'm really beginning to notice just how close we are."

"I…I feel the same way," Goombella told him. "I mean, despite all this mafia stuff and how a bunch of our friends are dying, I feel like I can survive with you by my side."

"I'll make you sure you do," Kooper told her.

"You can start now!" came a howling voice, seemingly out of nowhere. A figure in a long black cloak with a hood, completely disguising the marauder, erupted from the bushes. Swinging a dagger at Kooper, they nicked his arm and drew a long line of scarlet blood.

"Kooper!" Goombella screamed.

"Run!" Kooper told her. Shoving Goombella forward, Kooper then whirled around to face the assailant. They lunged out again, but Kooper danced out of the way. Goombella was frozen to her spot in the woods.

"Are you deaf!?" Kooper asked her, looking back. "Go!" He waved her off, returning to face the assailant. Nodding, Goombella tore off into the woods, tears streaming down her face. Behind her she could hear Kooper wail in pain. Assuming the worst, she kept running and running, her breathing becoming labored. Exhausted, she found a hollowed out tree stump and clambered inside, hoping she would be safe in there.

* * *

 **Location – Forever Forest**

 **Present Occupants: Sushie**

Having made it through the thick of the fog, Sushie was surprised to find herself on the edge of the forest. A mansion loomed before her, but the gate was locked.

"That's odd," Sushie said aloud.

"What's odd?" came a familiar voice. Sushie's heart leapt into her throat, but she turned around to see it was just Ms. Mowz.

"Ms. Mowz!" she exclaimed. "You made it out!"

"Yeah," said the squeek. "I just followed the path and I eventually wound up here. Uhm…what happened to everyone else?" Sushie recounted the tale of how all of them had gotten separated.

"So what's so odd?" Ms. Mowz wanted to know.

"If Bow vanished by floating ahead in front of me and Parakarry, shouldn't she be waiting for us here?" Sushie asked her. "It's odd that she'd go inside and lock the gate."

"Maybe she got scared since she was alone and hid herself in the mansion?" Ms. Mowz guessed. "It'd make sense."

"I just think she'd wait to see if any of us found our way out of the woods," Sushie told the squeek. "Anyway, we can see if she's home?" The two of them approached the gate and rattled it, calling out for Bow. The received no reply.

"I guess she's not home," Ms. Mowz surmised. "You're right…that is odd. I wonder where everyone else is?"

At that moment, Parakarry burst out of the woods, screaming his head off. Looking wildly behind himself, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Grambi!" he hollered, hiding behind Sushie and Ms. Mowz. "Someone tried to kill me in there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ms. Mowz slowed him down. "Are you serious? What happened?!"

Parakarry composed himself, taking deep breaths one after another. "T-there was someone trying to murder me!" the mailman cried. "One moment I was walking with Sushie and the next I was trapped in this thick fog. I couldn't see a thing! A-and then…a-a-and then this murderer leaped out of the bushes! He was holding a knife and wearing a thick cloak!"

"N-no way!" Ms. Mowz screeched. She turned to Sushie. "It has to be him!"

"Him?" Sushie asked, confused. Parakarry gave her an equally confused look.

"You mean you don't know?" Ms. Mowz asked, eyes bulging wide. "Why it can only be him!"

"Who, woman!?" Sushie barked, tired of the suspense. Slapping Ms. Mowz with a fin, the cheep cheep glared her down until Ms. Mowz finally got around to the point.

"Why the infamous Serial Killer of the Forever Forest, of course!" Ms. Mowz said in her often used dramatic flair. "No one else could be capable of sneaking and slashing! The Serial Killer of the Forever Forest is an urban legend used to explain several mysterious disappearances in the woods. Local reports and online articles say he wears a heavy cloak and carries a sharp dagger! Oooh, the thrill of it all has me swooning!"

Ignoring her histrionics, Sushie turned to Parakarry. "Hmm…you think this fabled serial killer is the one who attacked you?" she asked.

"I-I'm unsure," Parakarry said, lips wobbling a little from the fright that was slowly subsiding within him. "But it sounds like it could be the only explanation." Looking around, his expression changed from one of fright to concern. "Where are Bow, Kooper, and Goombella? They haven't made it back here yet?"

"Bow was ahead of me," Sushie told the mailman. "It's kind of odd she isn't here since the path we both took only led forward. She couldn't have gotten lost either, because these are her woods."

"The path Kooper and Goombella took must've been a long and winding one," Ms. Mowz surmised, coming around from her theatrics. "We need to find them."

"Well I'm not going back into those woods!" Parakarry hollered.

"Oh yes you are," Sushie said, folding her fins over one another. "If Bow's not here, she's somewhere in those woods. Plus, what if Kooper and Goombella's path doesn't even lead here? We have to go back in and find them."

"But the s-s-serial killer is in there!" Parakarry choked.

"Serial killer my fin," Sushie countered. "I doubt this murderer is even real."

"I know what I saw!" Parakarry defended himself.

"Hmph," Sushie muttered. "Well I'm going back in there. I won't leave our friends to the whims of the woods, and we don't just have this mythical serial killer to worry. Are you still forgetting that three of us are murderers? Flurrie might be in there, garbed in cloak and dagger!"

"I-I hadn't considered that," Parakarry said quietly. "But it would make sense. Flurrie could be the one behind this! I don't want to go…but you're right. We have to go in there to save our friends. Ms. Mowz?" he asked, looking to the squeek.

"Of course I'm coming!" she said with a wink. "I never run from danger, sweetie!" Her heart-shaped tail swished about with excitement. The three of them nodded at one another, moving back nito the Forever Forest side by side.

* * *

 **Location – Forever Forest**

 **Present Occupants: Sushie, Ms. Mowz, Parakarry**

"KOOPER!" Ms. Mowz shouted, cupping her hands over her lips to produce a louder sound.

"GOOOOOMBELLA!" Parakarry hollered. In between the paratroopa and the squeek, Sushie hopped along, hoping to hear a cry from either of their missing friends.

"BOOOOOW!" Ms. Mowz shouted, calling out for the boo this time.

They had taken turns here and there, not really knowing where they were going. They didn't care either, they just wanted to find some of their missing friends. Plodding along, they came to a dense bend when Sushie spotted something on the ground. It was a soft hat with red and white stripes.

"V-Vivian…" Sushie whimpered, picking up the hat. By her side, Ms. Mowz shook her head in sadness. Parakarry didn't look at the hat. His eyes were affixed on something far more grisly.

"G-guys…" his voice trailed off. "I-I found Vivian…" Looking up, Sushie and Ms. Mowz were horrified to spot Vivian's limp corpse dangling in the wind. She was hung from a gnarled tree branch, a frayed rope suspending her in the wind. Her tongue hung from her mouth and her skin was a much lighter purple than it normally was. She had been dead for some time.

"O-oh Grambi," Sushie said, thinking she might be sick. "W-we have to cut her down…"

"With what?" Ms. Mowz asked, eyes still focused on Vivian. "God…when is this going to end?"

Parakarry flapped his wings and fluttered up to Vivian, trying not to think about her death. He untied the rope, gently cradling her body as he bought it back down to the ground. "W-what do we do with her? We can't just leave her here!"

"We have to," Ms. Mowz said. "We don't have anything to dig with…and if the serial killer comes back, Flurrie or not, we can't be slowed down by hauling around a corpse."

"S-so what do we do?" he asked.

"We leave her here for now," Sushie said, "but we can come back for her. We'll leave markers along our way so we can come back here. Stuff like twigs or leaves in odd positions, you know? Both of you are right. We can't leave her here to rot but we can't be slowed down."

"That sounds like the best plan," Ms. Mowz concurred. Parakarry agreed. Gently tucking her body in a comfy bushel of dead leaves, he set her down and stood vigil over her body for a moment. A silent tear fell from his eye. The long strand of murders were beginning to become too much for everyone to handle.

Somberly, they continued along. With one last look at Vivian, the trio turned a new path and came across a tree stump. To the naked eye, it looked like any old tree stump, but Ms. Mowz's ears perked up.

"H-hey!" she said, her nose sniffing around. "I smell Goombella!"

Right after she said that, the stumpy archaeologist hopped out of the stump. "You guys!" Goombella beamed, happy to be free from her hiding space. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"W-what?" Parakarry asked. "Why!?"

"Some terrible cloaked figure leapt out at me and Kooper," Goombella explained as she joined them on the path. "Kooper told me to run while he fought off the killer, but I'm afraid he got hurt…or worse…" she said, looking down at the ground.

"Parakarry was attacked by the same person," Sushie explained. "We think it might be Flurrie posing as the fabled Serial Killer of the Forever Forest."

"We also found Vivian," Ms. Mowz said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Where is she!?" Goombella asked, eyes wide and hopeful. However, once she noticed the onset of grim expressions eclipse the faces of her friends, her expression became downcast once more. "O-oh…Grambi…V-Vivian…after everything she went through to survive."

"Is it me…or are the mafia hunting down the ones who do the most to survive?" Parakarry asked. "Goombario was smart…Vivian bested Koops…it's like they're killing everyone who has a heavy hand in taking out their members."

"That may be true," Ms. Mowz said, considering the thought. "But we won't be able to catch anymore mafia if we don't find Kooper and Bow and our way out of these woods!"

"Bow's missing?" Goombella asked, having heard of this development for the first time. "B-but she lives here…how could she get lost?"

"We're wondering the same thing," Sushie told the goomba gal. "Can you take us to where you left Kooper?"

"Oh, I'm unsure," Goombella replied. "I just ran and ran and ran when the killer appeared. I-I don't know where Kooper is. He might not even be where I left him."

"We should keep going anyway," Parakarry said. "The fog is starting to appear again."

"Lock arms," Sushie said at once. "I'm not losing any more people in this blasted fog." The three others nodded, quickly forming a barricade and moving as one. They inched along as the white smoke rolled in, giving all of them the shivers. However, they made it through, coming to the other side of the fogbank with triumphant smiles.

"Vivian could've moved us across with her shadow magic…" Goombella noted, still upset. "I-I just…she was so sweet, y'know?"

"Everyone was sweet," Ms. Mowz said, shaking her head. "Just why…why is this happening?"

"We'll find those answers once we rid ourselves of the mafia," Sushie told them.

"But is killing more of our friends really the answer?" Parakarry asked. Before he could say anything more, Bow appeared. It was very sudden, but she just floated on in from a path to their left.

"Omigosh!" Bow exclaimed. "There you all are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Floating over rapidly, the posh Boo hugged her friends and then floated back a bit to give them space. "Where did you all go?"

"The better question is…where did you go?" Sushie asked, folding her flippers. "You were right in front of me and then you disappeared!"

"I made it back to my mansion," Bow explained. "But then I heard a terrible scream come from within the woods. I dashed back in to look for the source of it…but I haven't had any luck."

"That must've been Kooper and I," Goombella told her. "We were attacked by Flurrie!"

"What!? You saw Flurrie!?" Bow exclaimed.

"We only think it was Flurrie," Parakarry told the ghost. "But yes, Goombella and Kooper, along with myself, were jumped by some shadowy assailant."

"It has to be the Serial Killer of the Forever Forest!" Bow exclaimed. "He jumps out at people with a knife!"

"Well that would fit the bill," Ms. Mowz said. "But how can we be sure this isn't just Flurrie posing as the killer?"

"We don't know any of the answers to any of these questions," Sushie said. "Let's just find Kooper and get out of here."

Agreeing with her, the others moved along. They walked around for about ten more minutes before finding Kooper resting on a fallen log. He was cradling his bleeding arm, a grimace set in stone upon his face.

"KOOPER!" Goombella screamed, almost tackling the koopa. "I thought you might be dead!"

"Oh hey," Kooper said weakly. He looked like he might faint. "The attacker slashed my arm pretty good…but after that…he just ran off…" Kooper said, his eyes drooping.

"Whoa buddy," Bow said, "you look like you need help." Parakarry helped Kooper to his feet, letting the blue-shelled koopa lean on him. "I'll lead everyone out of the woods. We need to head back to Rogueport."

"But what about Vivian or Flurrie?" Sushie asked. "We found Vivian's body, we can't just leave it behind."

"But Kooper needs help!" Goombella argued. "We can't help someone dead when someone else is in danger of dying!"

"She's right," Ms. Mowz said, her countenance grim. "Vivian is…well…she's gone."

"But she's our friend!" Parakarry retorted. "We can't leave her body out here in the cold!"

"We tucked it away," Ms. Mowz said. "We can come back for her tomorrow. But Goombella is right, Kooper needs help."

Bow sighed. Fanning herself, she began to lead the way out of the woods. Sharing a mixed look, Sushie and Parakarry followed the four others out of the woods, helping Kooper walk on his own. Leaving the woods behind, they felt as if they were leaving questions unanswered within the bog of the forest. But little did they know, no eyes watched them leave. Far behind them, stashed under a bush, was a cloak and a dagger. Someone had been wearing a disguise…but the question was…who?

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Bow, Parakarry, Sushie, Kooper, Goombella, Ms. Mowz**

 **Missing: Flurrie**

Having gotten back to town, the remaining six had treated Kooper's wounds and now congregated in the town square. Wearing a heavy bandage concealing the remnants of stitches, Kooper winced in pain at the flaring discomfort in his arm. He had lost quite a bit of blood, but even though he wasn't feeling the best, he was determined to do well in the trial. They hadn't found much substance in the woods, but they had to knock another mafia out…lest they succumbed to the looming ratio of townsfolk to mafia that expanded over their head.

"Well, I think it's rather obvious," Goombella began, her ponytail swishing about. "I mean, just look who's missing. Flurrie. She must have been the one slashing at all of us in those woods!"

"But why?" Ms. Mowz asked her, nose sniffing upwards. "I haven't smelt Flurrie anywhere nearby all day. Besides, what motive would she have? Perhaps she's just locked herself in her home, fearful of I don't know…being murdered by her friends?"

Goombella sighed. "I don't want to be rude…but we all know Flurrie's acting career is in the toilet. She can't sign a deal at all these days! Maybe she's gotten fed up with the D-List and is taking her anger out on all of us?"

The possibility of that weighed heavy on all of them.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Parakarry asked, folding his arms. "Light some torches and carry some pitchforks over to Flurrie's house? What if she's not even home?"

"The only evidence we have to suggest Flurrie's guilt is the fact that she's missing," Sushie said, intercepting another sigh from Goombella. "Besides, didn't the killer move with speed? Flurrie's not in the best shape, I mean I know I can't talk, but it's true."

"She does have the wind on her side," Bow pointed out. "Perhaps it allows her to move faster?"

"She can also conjure fog," Goombella pointed out.

"Look, we won't get anywhere by incriminating Flurrie," Parakarry said. "She's not here. Also, if you haven't forgotten, even if Flurrie is a member of the mafia, there's still two more guilty parties among us right here."

The truth of his words struck hard in the hearts of those present. Their eyes shifted around the square and doubt festered within their minds. Who could they trust among the six of them? Four were innocent…but two…two were killers.

"I'm still in shock over Vivian," Bow said, speaking up first since Parakarry's striking point. "I just…why would she be targeted?"

"Perhaps she knew something," Ms. Mowz suggested. "Koops might have confided something in her before he tried to kill her?"

"That doesn't make much sense," Kooper said, shaking his head. He cradled his wounded arm and spoke slowly. Beside him, Goombella wore a very concerned expression for him. "Why would Koops rat out the other members just to kill Vivian right afterwards?"

"Y-yeah…sorry…" Ms. Mowz apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"But targeting Vivian does bring up a good point," Sushie said, "and I think I know the answer as to why."

"Huh?" came the voices of many, focusing on the fish.

"Goombella said it herself," Sushie said, pointing a fin at the archaeologist. "Back in the woods, when a few of us crossed the fog together, she said Vivian could have used her magic to dispel the fog or carry us across through the shadows. Vivian's skills would have made traversing the Forever Forest and hiding from this supposed serial killer very easy. Whoever was posing as this killer, real or not, was counting on us being separated and confused. Vivian's magic would have ruined all of that."

"T-that…makes a ton of sense, actually," Kooper agreed. "She wasn't killed as part of some petty revenge scheme for Koops. She was killed because of what she's capable of."

"V-Vivian…" Goombella whimpered. "I…how many more of us…will die?"

"We can't focus on that," Bow snapped. "We need to find someone guilty…soon. We're running out of time to level ourselves against the mafia. Soon…we'll all be toast."

"So if that's why Vivian was targeted…and we know the where and the how…then the leaves the when and the who?" Parakarry asked, trying to piece all the parts of the answer together.

"Well it was during the morning, before we got there," Ms. Mowz said. "So that just leaves who."

"The serial killer, of course," Goombella said. "The one that attacked Kooper, Parakarry, and myself. Who else could it be?"

"It had to be the serial killer," Bow said, shaking her head. "The urban legend is true, it seems. There really is a killer living in my woods."

Something struck Sushie.

 _A k-killer…living in her woods?_

"But we don't know who this killer is," Parakarry whined. "What are we to do if our main suspect is missing and the only other person we suspect was covered by a cloak! This is all guesswork."

"No," Sushie said, a breakthrough appearing in her mind. "No…it's not."

"Hmm?" Bow asked, fanning herself. Ms. Mowz gave Sushie a curious glance.

"There are a few things that stuck out to me today," Sushie said, beginning her speech. "All the way back to this morning…things haven't been lining up."

"Please go on," Parakarry told her. Goombella and Kooper nodded.

"We arrived at the Forever Forest per Bow's call," Sushie said.

"Well?" Bow asked. "I found Vivian laying there in the path like that, and I called all of you at once. What's so suspicious about that?"

"I know," Parakarry said, speaking up. "When we found Vivian…she wasn't laying in the path."

"H-huh?" Bow asked, floating back a bit, eyes wide. "W-what do you mean!?"

"She was hanging from a tree," Ms. Mowz intercepted. Sushie nodded in agreement.

"Well she was laying in the path when I found her," Bow said, regaining her composure. "The serial killer probably went back and messed with her body to confuse all of us."

"B-but…wouldn't that require something else?" Goombella asked.

 _Something else?_ Sushie thought. Lucky for her, Kooper came up with the answer.

"Yeah…if the Serial Killer thought to move Vivian's body, that means they needed to know her body was in a different position in the first place," Kooper said. "I mean…there's no point in casting confusion if you're a manic serial killer just aiming to murder people because you're crazy."

"Exactly," Sushie concurred. "Moving Vivian's body only does one thing. It casts doubt. A wild serial killer doesn't need doubt, because he's not trying to turn anyone against one another."

"S-so?" Bow asked. "What does any of this even mean?"

"It means if Vivian was laying in the path like you said Bow, and then someone moved her body…" Ms. Mowz began.

"It means the Serial Killer was present when you told us where Vivian's body was this morning," Sushie finished up.

"What!?" Goombella cried. "You're saying that one of us…is the Serial Killer!?"

"Flurrie could have easily been somewhere close, listening in," Parakarry explained. "That doesn't rule her out."

"Yes it does," Ms. Mowz countered. "Like I said earlier, I haven't smelt Flurrie all day long. If she was anywhere close at any point in the day, I would have smelt her."

"How can we trust your nose when we're not completely sure we can trust you?" Bow asked, narrowing her eyes. Ms. Mowz wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Let's just say it wasn't Flurrie," Sushie piped up. "That means the Serial Killer is one of the six present."

"Well it can't be Goombella or I," Kooper said.

"Why not?" Parakarry asked. "I mean…this is very paranoid of me, but you could have cut your own arm and Goombella might just be vouching for you."

"Really?" Kooper asked sarcastically.

"We have to consider this from all angles," Parakarry told them. "I don't think it's true…but it might. That's not good enough proof to exonerate anyone."

"But it is," Sushie said. "The three of us were gathered around Bow's Mansion, right? But Kooper and Goombella's path didn't lead to the mansion."

"What does that mean?" Ms. Mowz asked, not seeing what evidence that statement held.

"They would have to be on the path leading to the mansion to attack Parakarry," Sushie said. "Remember, two different parties said they were attacked. We found Goombella and Kooper still on the original path they took when they split from us. Did they really have time to find Parakarry, chase him out of the woods, and then find their original positions? That'd take expansive knowledge of the woods…" Sushie explained, not finding that to be quite possible.

"I said it couldn't be us," Kooper said, wincing as he moved his arm a bit too much.

"But who else could it be?" Parakarry asked. "One of us four?" he motioned to himself, Sushie, Ms. Mowz, and Bow.

"Preposterous," Bow said, shaking her head. "Are we seriously using Ms. Mowz's sniffer as credible evidence as to why Flurrie is innocent?"

"Flurrie isn't here," Sushie snapped. "We can't condemn her today even if we wanted to."

"I know this might be a bit off-topic," Goombella said, "but didn't the mafia say originally in their note that if you missed a trial…you'd be punished?"

Everyone swallowed. That was right, the note had said that. Was Flurrie going to be punished by the mafia? What could that mean…

"Flurrie is going to have to handle herself," Kooper said, not seeming too concerned. "It's her choice not to show up here. We need to get back to finding someone guilty among those present. We seem to be narrowing the field."

"Well why doesn't Sushie continue her tale?" Ms. Mowz suggested. "What else seemed off?"

Sushie took a breath and continued. "Secondly was Bow's disappearance. I know she explained it off by saying she was searching for the source of a scream, so that checks out for now."

"Anything else?" Bow asked, growing annoyed with Sushie's winding tale.

"Yes, actually," Sushie said. "It's the insistence that the killer was the one who killed Vivian. The Serial Killer of the Forever Forest, I mean."

"Well how could it be anyone else?" Parakarry asked.

 _What Ms. Mowz said,_ Sushie thought to herself.

"Remember back when the three of us were outside Bow's Mansion?" Sushie asked Ms. Mowz and Parakarry. "Parakarry came hurtling out of the woods screaming at the top of his lungs about his assailant. Neither of us had heard of the Serial Killer of the Forever Forest, but Ms. Mowz had. She said he was infamous from several articles online and local reports. Despite his lunacy, there's one consistency about him."

"And that is…?" Goombella asked.

"Ah!" Ms. Mowz chirped, smiling wide. "I know! I know! Ms. Mowz knew it all along!" Her tail swished about happily. "The Serial Killer only uses a knife! That's how he does his victims in!"

"B-but wait…" Parakarry said, "there were no knife marks on Vivian! Her neck had been…erm…snapped," he concluded.

"The Killer might've just deviated from his original method to confuse us," Goombella pointed.

"But we've already established the Serial Killer has no need to plant doubt and confusion," Kooper told her. "Deviating from the killer's common method shows us that the Serial Killer of the Forever Forest was not responsible."

"Exactly," Parakarry said with a grin. "So one of us killed Vivian…and not some crazed lunatic?"

They all looked around, unsure of who that killer could be. But one of them had a faint idea…

"Bow," Sushie said, turning to the ghost. "There was something you said earlier that caught my attention."

"What was that?" Bow asked, her voice coming off a tad condescending as always.

"You said you doubled back into the woods to find the source of a scream," Sushie said, " a scream I never heard."

"Come to think of it…" Parakarry said, "I didn't hear one either."

"Nor I!" said Ms. Mowz. "The only scream I heard was Parakarry's, and that was after Bow went missing."

"So?" Bow asked. "The trees are thick. You might not have heard anything from where you were, but I heard a scream."

"All the way from the mansion?" Sushie asked. "If we couldn't hear it, you certainly couldn't."

"What's your point?" Bow asked. "That's not enough proof to suggest I actually killed Vivian."

"No…no it's not," Sushie said, "but that's not it. You disappeared to look for the source of a scream. You know the woods well, and you were alone for a good period of time."

"What are you implying?" Bow asked, fanning herself. "Are you accusing me of something unsavory, Sushie?"

"You said it yourself," Sushie said, shrugging. "I never said I was accusing. But you did accuse someone else."

"What are you even rambling about now?" Bow fired back.

"You said," Sushie continued, clearing her throat. " _There really is a killer living in my woods."_

The air grew uncomfortably thick around the plaza. Four pairs of eyes were trained on the heated exchange between Sushie and Bow.

"Yes, a Serial Killer!" Bow argued. "One that attacked Kooper and Goombella, and one that attacked Parakarry, and one that most likely killed Vivian! And her name is Flurrie!"

"No," Sushie said, shaking her head. "What if…and just hear me out here everyone, what if the Serial Killer of the Forever Forest does exist…but he or she is also a member of the mafia. We've already established the killer comes from within our group, so it wouldn't follow that one of us has been the stalker in the woods all along?"

"You're suggesting…but those reports date back for several years," Ms. Mowz said, paling. "S-so…you're saying one of us…"

"Has been a crazed killer for a very, very long time," Sushie said firmly.

"B-but that's insane!" Kooper cried. "You'd have to be truly mad to hide that so well!"

"Yeah," Goombella said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"But it does," Sushie continued. "See, who called us out to the woods? Who said Vivian's body was in one place when it wasn't? Who has expansive knowledge of the woods? Who lied about hearing a scream? Who insists upon the fact that a serial killer offed Vivian when the claimed methods don't match with the mechanism of death?"

"Me?" Bow scoffed. "Oh come on, get serious. I wouldn't have made so many blunders if I truly was this psycho you think I am. You've not enough proof."

"But I do," Sushie grinned. "There's one last piece of evidence."

"And that is?" Kooper asked.

"Flight," Sushie said. "Who here can fly? Parakarry, Flurrie, and Bow. If we rule out Flurrie, we're left with Bow and Parakarry."

"W-why does being able to fly matter?" Parakarry asked.

"Because there were no low hanging branches or stumps around where Vivian was hung," Sushie said. "Only someone who could fly could put her up there."

"Well I was looking for Kooper and Goombella," Bow countered. "Parakarry was alone when he emerged from the woods, so there's your answer."

"Not so fast," Ms. Mowz fired back. "Parakarry's path led to the mansion, remember? The one we found Vivian on was the one Goombella and Kooper took. That one did not lead to the mansion."

"Right!" Goombella said. "That's why I had to hide in that stump, because I couldn't find my way out!"

"So there you have it," Sushie said. "Allow me to explain one final time. This morning, Bow probably hid somewhere, invisible, and jumped Vivian. She took her to the Forever Forest, snapped her neck and laid her in the path. Then she invited us all out there claiming she had found the body. The Serial Killer wouldn't take the time to string a victim up due to his lunacy, but a careful and methodical killer would. So Bow had to tell a lie to match the behavior of the urban legend she was trying to frame. When we arrived, Bow was counting on the fog and the twisted trails to separate all of us. Once she and I were alone, she turned invisible, doubled back, and jumped Kooper and Goombella. Easily able to phase through the trees and cut corners, Bow then attacked Parakarry just minutes later on the other side of the woods. Only someone with expansive knowledge of the woods could attack two different people on two different sides of the woods. Once she had done all of that, she waited for us to find her and used Goombella's suspicions of the lunatic being Flurrie to hide behind. But she made several mistakes, from the lie about the body to her bad timing with the lie about the screams. All of it points to you, Bow. Admit your guilt."

"As if," Bow said, "my, my. That was a clever little story you told, Sushie."

"Well it doesn't matter if you agree or not," Sushie said. "We vote on this. You don't have to admit your guilt for us to lynch you, Bow. You said it yourself, sweetie, there's been a killer in your woods for a very long time, and her name is Bow. Please, if you have a defense, let's hear it."

"I've already told you what I was doing!" Bow cried.

"But all of it is peppered with lies!" Ms. Mowz shouted back. "Sushie is right! Only you could hang Vivian's body so high besides Parakarry, who we know wasn't on that path. Only you know the woods so well! You're a crazy lunatic, Bow! You've been killing poor souls that wander into your woods for years now!"

"Hmph," Bow said. "I won't admit to any of this. Kill me if you like, but you'll be sorry."

"I've heard enough," Kooper spat. "I vote for Bow."

"W-what!?" Bow cried. "You're actually going through with this!"

"We have to get rid of someone," Parakarry said. "You're the logical choice."

"Oh come on," Bow said, rolling her eyes. "Look at all of you! So quick to kill your friends! This game has turned all of you into lunatics! Any one of you could be the Serial Killer of the Forever Forest!"

"But those are your woods, Bow," Sushie said with a smirk. "Only you could have pulled this off. Too bad you did such a sloppy job." She cast her vote for Bow.

"N-no!" Bow cried. "You have to believe me!" Hot tears began flowing down her face. "I-I didn't do any of this!"

"B-Bow…?" Goombella asked. "Did you kill Vivian?"

"N-no!" Bow cried, crying heavily now as the tears cascaded down the sides of her ghostly white face. "I could never!"

"I think you could," Parakarry said. "It makes the most sense. Ms. Mowz?" he asked.

"Guilty as anything I've ever heard," Ms. Mowz said, locking in her vote. Parakarry swiftly followed.

"I…I guess I'll vote guilty," Goombella said with a sigh.

"Me!?" Bow asked. "You all voted for me…every last one of you…I…I can't believe it…"

"So," Sushie. "We all think you're guilty. Now's the time to confess."

"Shut your mouth, you dirty little fish," Bow spat. "I'm innocent! You planned this whole thing! You framed me! You did this!"

"Bow…" Sushie said, but was soon cut off.

"I…I hate you! I hate your fat, stinky guts! I'm a lady! I'm kind and respectable, I would never kill anyone! You stupid simpletons think I'd do that! Ugh, I hate regular old people like all of you! Bootler always said I should make friends with those in high society, but I told him I always saw such warmth and tender kindness in all of you! Now look! You're going to murder me! My Boos…Bootler…they'll all lose their beloved Lady Bow. You…you're all murderers if you go through with this!"

She turned towards Sushie. "This is your fault! You stupid fat fish! Ugh! I know what I'll do. I know how to keep myself safe…my mansion, my woods, my little Boos. I…I…I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" A knife soon flashed in her hand, and opening her fangs in a wide and menacing manner, she dove for Sushie.

"SUSHIE!" Pakarry screamed.

"DIE, BITCH!" Bow screamed as she dove for Sushie.

 ** _BANG!_**

"H-huh…?" Bow whimpered. Blood pooled from her side. Groaning, she turned to look at an open gunshot wound flowing from her side. Ms. Mowz held the gun she had used to kill Spike smoking in her hand. Bow dropped the knife, the dagger clattering to the ground in a loud ring of metal on stone.

"Y-you…you shot me…" Bow said. "You…you shot me…"

Slowly dropping to the ground, Bow looked up towards all of her former friends.

"I guess…I guess I was right…there really was a killer in my woods…" Bow said, her eyelids fluttering.

"Why?" Sushie asked, hopping over to Bow's side. "Why?"

Bow smiled. "You'll come to learn, Sushie…" she spat up a bit of blood. "You'll learn…s-s-some secrets are better left unsaid." Her eyes closed, signaling the end of her life.

"Dear Grambi…" Parakarry muttered.

"There's no card on her," Sushie said.

"I don't think she needed one," Goombella said, waddling over. "It was pretty clear she had been masquerading as sane for some time. She probably joined the mafia..f-for fun."

"I think you're right," Kooper told her. "Bow…was the killer in the woods."

The five of them shared mystified looks. Bow had been insane…more so than Bobbery or Koops. Bobbery had been too aggrieved to go one, Koops too afraid…but Bow was just plain crazy. With each death, the lunacy built up and up. But now just two mafia remained among the five of them. But a question loomed over their minds.

What had happened to Flurrie?

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Present Occupants: Flurrie**

"Ugh…" Flurrie groaned, waking up inside of a dank cell. She tried to see out, but only darkness surrounded her. "W-where am I…?" Feeling the iron bars that caged her, the wind spirit let out a petrified yelp. "H-Hello?" she called.

She heard the iron hinges of a door screech open. Footsteps sounded out from a flight of stone stairs, and soon the blinding light of a nearby lamp struck her eyes. Shielding her eyes from the sudden intrusion of light, Flurrie couldn't see her captor just yet.

"Hello Flurrie," a male voice said, shocking her to the core.

"Y-you…" Flurrie said, eyes finally adjusting.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I," the person said with a twisted grin. "I hope you're comfortable, because you're not going anywhere." Switching off the lamp, her captor bathed Flurrie in darkness once more.

"Let me out of here!" Flurrie screamed. "You! When everyone finds out I'm missing, they'll come looking for me!"

"Oh they already know," her captor said with a laugh. "It's a shame really, because no one is coming. The longer you spend here, the more they'll begin to suspect you, and once they run out of evidence…it'll all lead back to you. See Flurrie, since the beginning, you've been making several missteps. Your theatrics have gotten in the way of the truth…and making you to seem mafia has been a very, very easy task." Laughing louder now, her captor slammed the door shut and left her in the darkness.

Flurrie slumped against the wall, beginning to cry. She was hopeless, alone, and afraid. Confined to her cell, Flurrie wouldn't be there tomorrow morning when everyone met up. They would question her disappearance, formulate their ideas, and one by one…begin to suspect her. Huddled in her cell, Flurrie wept.

* * *

 **Ohohoho~ So Bow was guilty and someone's nabbed Flurrie! Evidently, it's a 'he', but just who is this he? Is it one of our two remaining males, Kooper or Parakarry, or is it someone else!? I guess you'll have to find out next time ;D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Tip: Being right sucks some times XD. You were right about Vivian...cus she's dead! I wanna know what those small reasons are...you might be right! Thanks for narrating! I hope this trial lived up to your expectations!**

 **Nicole: Peach is dead :D You couldn't see Bow being scum, huh? Funny...**

 **DarkPunxysaur: I'm sorry, I just don't know how to write Watt. I don't know what she is or how old she is and just gah. I had to kill her, sorry. Also, did Kooper really poison the tea? O_O**

 **Freek: There you are! I was wondering where you were XD. I loved the long review, thanks so much!**

 **Meta: Ohgod. Crack theories XD You and your theories! Anyway, solid deductions and good questions! I hope I can provide answers soon!**

 **BoomShroom: Thanks for the long review! I always love it when you throw your criticisms in. You're one of the few who actually gives helpful hints for my writing and not just the suspicions. Thanks again!**

 **Toady: OMG. Thanks so much for those stunning FIVE reviews! Ily *heart***

 **Kaiimi: Another good review X_X Your suspicions are so much fun to read and it's such an honor having you be a constant reviewer! I wonder if what you think will happen is actually going to happen though. We'll have to see!**

 **Chip: Hello! Thanks for always reviewing!**

 **M: Uhm...thanks! Your review was a little salty, but I don't think you meant it. Anyway, thanks for your thoughts!**

 **~AdmiralBobbery**


	7. Day Six: Curtain Call

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Six: Curtain Call

 **Alive: Kooper, Parakarry, Sushie, Goombella, Flurrie, Ms. Mowz**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered), Bombette (Murdered), Bobbery (Lynched – Mafia), Goombario (Murdered), Spike (Mislynched), Watt (Murdered), Koopie Koo (Murdered), Koops (Lynched – Mafia) Vivian (Murdered), Bow (Lynched – Mafia)**

In a small house on Yoshi's Island, a green dinosaur poured a steaming cup of tea for himself and his guest. Sliding the teacup across the narrow table, he brought his own to his lips and took a contemplative sip. It was his favorite: chamomile. Taking a deep breath, he set the cup on its saucer with a slightly shaky hand.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" he asked his guest.

She nodded.

"I don't know what they want with us," she whispered, despite their secluded meeting place. "We've already been through so much…"

"Perhaps it's not enough to them," Yoshi replied. "If they're sick enough to concoct a second game, they probably want to end this once and for all. They're cleaning up the loose ends."

"Well three of them are dead," she returned, setting her cup down. "We're both alive and we only have to contend with two more. Four innocents remain in Rogeuport. That's six versus two."

"We had similar numbers, princess," Yoshi retorted, sadness watering his eyes. His thoughts drifted towards Birdo. They always did. He couldn't stop thinking about her…about what she had done. Shaking his head, he returned his eyes to the princess.

"The gall," she almost hissed, taking another sip of the chamomile tea. "To come into Daisy's castle…to commit such an atrocity there…to target me! Who do they think they are?" Her eyes were thick with steel forged from loss. While the tragedy had made Yoshi weak, it had made her an ironclad woman of wrath. Princess Peach was not one to be trifled with any longer. That had been affirmed when she sent Rosalina to her own death just one year ago.

"They think you're dead," Yoshi said. "We can use that to our advantage. Don't get so worked up about it…you were never in any real danger."

Peach sighed. She supposed he was right. "It was a smart thing for you to suggest," she said, thanks in her tone. "I thought the castle would provide enough fortification, but your idea of stationing doubles was a good one. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"Someone _is_ dead because of me," Yoshi said. "It may not be you, but that double gave her life."

"She did it for the kingdom," Peach replied coldly, taking a sip of her tea.

"There is no kingdom, Peach," Yoshi said with a slight chuckle. "You saw to that yourself. The Mushroom Kingdom is a full-fledged democracy now. No statehead exists. Not anymore."

She removed her gloves, the sweat on her fingers becoming too much to bear. Taking a deep breath, Peach looked to Yoshi's eyes. "What do we do now?" she asked. "We can't attack them head on. We need them to think we're unsuspecting. We need them to think I'm dead."

"They do think you're dead," Yoshi corrected her. "Like I said, that'll come in handy. But if we go to Rogueport, we're going to need to lay low. We can't have them spot us. Especially not you."

She knew he was right. As much as she wanted to storm into the streets of Rogueport and take the new mafia head on, it would only end in more bloodshed. Possibly her own. She didn't know what to do.

"We should go, though," Peach told him. "We need to make contact with the innocents. Well…we need to figure out who they are."

"Do you know who killed the double?" Yoshi asked. "It could have only been Kooper or Goombella."

She shook her head. "We didn't see. The camera angle was off for some reason. I don't know why…but it strikes me as odd. You don't think they had a chance to tamper with the cameras, do you?"

"Not unless they did so from outside of the castle," Yoshi replied. "Perhaps they used some sort of high-functioning hacking device? It sounds farfetched, but it might be the solution. Regardless…we don't know who it was. But that's good. We have one member narrowed down to either Kooper or Goombella."

"It could be both," Peach said quietly.

"I doubt it," Yoshi quickly retorted. "It's one or the other. They wouldn't send both of their members to kill you. It just took a vial of poison and a cup of tea."

"What about the other four?" Peach asked.

"Well, for starters…" but before Yoshi could continue, his phone beeped. An emergency broadcast was coming from Rogueport. An explosion had taken place in town, claiming two lives. With wide eyes, the green dinosaur met those of Princess Peach.

"A player was just killed," Yoshi murmured. "We need to head for Rogueport at once."

Nodding, Peach gathered what little she had. The trip from Yoshi's Island to Rogueport would take a bit by boat, but they had to try. Dashing out of the house, the two survivors of the original game took off into the morning sun.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning…_

 **Location: Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Parakarry, Sushie, Goombella**

 **POV – Kooper**

"I'm worried," Sushie murmured, drumming her stomach with her fins. "We've been waiting for quite some time."

"No word on Flurrie?" Parakarry asked, adjusting his goggles. Sushie shook her head. Taking a grim swallow, Parakarry turned towards Goombella.

"You talk to Kooper a lot, right? You haven't heard anything?" he asked.

Goombella blushed. "W-well…we don't talk all that much," she said, choking on Parakarry's assumption. "B-but yeah…he normally texts me in the morning since this whole thing started."

"What about Ms. Mowz?" Sushie asked. "No word on her?"

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. It was Kooper. He was jogging into the plaza, breathing hard. "S-sorry!" he chirped. "I woke up and couldn't find my cellphone anywhere. I spent a long time combing through my house…but it didn't turn up. Sorry I'm so late."

Goombella gave him a quick hug to ensure his safety. "I-it's fine, Kooper," she told him. "As long as you're safe. How's your arm?" she asked, concern knitting her eyebrows together.

"Oh," Kooper said, as if he had forgotten of his injury. Holding up the bandage, he showed the others. "It hurts…but I'll manage. Bow gave me a pretty good scare."

"She gave all of us a pretty good scare," Parakarry told him.

His ominous comment weighed heavily on them. Kooper spoke anew.

"Anyone heard from Ms. Mowz or Flurie?" he asked. The three of them shook their heads.

"We haven't heard a thing…" Sushie began, but then the door to the Lovely Howz of Badges slammed closed and the singsong tune of Ms. Mowz met their ears.

"Good morning!" she said, her heart-shaped tail swishing about. "Sorry I'm so late, but we got a new shipment of badges in this morning! I'll be right down!" she called. Turning around to lock the door of her shop, Ms. Mowz heard the satisfied click of the lock. Beneath her, Kooper watched her descend the steps of the shop. They weren't very close, on the other side of the plaza. As Ms. Mowz put one foot on the stairs, she cheerily skipped down until…

 ** _KABOOM!_**

An explosion rocked the town. A wave of flames erupted behind Ms. Mowz, coming from the center of her shop. The propulsion of the explosion sent her rocketing forward, enveloped by fire and debris. Flying off the second story, her singed body crashed against the plaza stones with a sickening thud. Smoke rose from her corpse, the rotten smell of burning flesh permeating the noses of those around. Shingles, planks, and ash rained from the sky, pelting the streets and landing on top of the body of Ms. Mowz.

Goombella let out a horrified scream next to Kooper. Clamping a hand over his mouth, the blue-shelled koopa grabbed Goombella and pulled her around and into his chest, averting her eyes from the view. Beside Parakarry, Sushie crumpled to the ground, tears welling in her eyes. The mailman's jaw hung open, unable to process what had just occurred before him.

"Oh my Grambi!" Goombella wailed, bawling into Kooper's chest. "S-s-she's dead!"

Sushie inched forward, her fins reaching out towards Ms. Mowz. Before she could do much, the local authorities arrived, summoned by the sound of the explosion. They instantly roped off the area and began directing citizens away from the immolation.

"Come on…" Kooper said to the four of them. "L-let's go somewhere else…" He herded them up and led the way towards the docks.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Docks**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Goombella, Sushie, Parakarry**

"D-did that really just happen?" Parakarry asked, looking down into the murky water below. Beside him, Kooper nodded.

"Ms. Mowz…" he whimpered, his voice shaky. "S-she's…she's dead. J-just like everyone else…gah, when will this end!"

"When we catch the last two," Sushie replied, hopping forwards to stand beside him. "Speaking of…doesn't that make two of us here killers?"

"N-no!" Goombella cried. "I refuse to believe that. It has to be Flurrie!"

"Y-yes…but even if we take Flurrie into account," Parakarry said. "There's still one more. It could be any of us."

"Y-yeah…" Sushie began. "Who's to say that…"

"Stop!" Kooper cried, stamping a foot against the ground. "We won't accomplish anything by turning on one another! We have to band together now…m-more than ever! Ms. Mowz would be ashamed! To see all of us turning on one another so soon! We have to solve this together!"

"How can we do that with the guilty among us!" Sushie screeched, slapping Kooper with one her fins. "You speak of teamwork like we're some family, but we're not! We never were, so get that through your thick skull! From the very start, five of our so-called friends were sadistic and hateful enough to band together and kill us!"

"What's even more…" Parakarry said. "We didn't even know it."

"W-what?" Kooper asked, rubbing his cheek. Goombella stared daggers into Sushie, her gaze not budging. The cheep cheep looked towards Parakarry.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I'm saying is…we didn't know it…" the mailman reiterated. "We blame the guilty for being so evil…but are we any better? We had no clue Bow was so deranged…"

"She was a psycho!" Goombella blurted out. "She was skilled at hiding her problems!"

"But if we had been better friends!" Parakarry shouted. "If we had tried to help her…if we had just noticed something…she might've turned out differently! The same can be said for Bobbery, and for Koops. Both of them were so alone and afraid…despite having companions. We should have been able to see that! They didn't just up and decide to take revenge on the world for their grief…we drove them to it. Some friends we are…"

The other three were speechless.

"Y-you can't really blame us for this, can you?" Kooper asked him, removing his hand from the spot where Sushie had slapped him. "Y-you really think that?"

"What other explanation is there?" Parakarry asked, eyes full of tears.

The others looked down towards the ground. Was Parakarry right? Had they really driven their best friends towards the brink of despair…? Perhaps Bobbery was right. Perhaps they really were caught in a perpetual shadow…never to be freed from its grip.

"We can't dwell on this now!" Kooper piped up, shocking the others. "We have to be strong…even if you think this is on us. We have to figure out the end to this mystery! What you say is true Parakarry…and we owe it to them to make it up now. We need to find the rest of the mafia and survive…so we can be better friends in the future."

Parakarry shook his head. "Friends to who? They're all dead…"

"To those who survive," Kooper told him. "Mark my words…some of us will survive…we'll defeat the mafia."

Goombella admired his dedication. Sighing, she nodded in agreement.

"But where should we begin?" Sushie asked. She helped Parakarry to his feet.

"Flurrie's house," Goombella replied. "If she's disappeared…there might be clues there." The others nodded, some reluctantly. Deciding it was their best course of action for the time being, they headed for Flurrie's house deep within the Boggly Woods.

* * *

 **Location: Flurrie's House – Boggly Woods**

 **Present Occupants: Goombella, Parakarry, Sushie, Kooper**

The four of them entered Flurrie's pristine mansion located in the middle of the woods. Wispy white trees hung low over the abode, encircling it with an aura of mystery. The location Flurrie had picked was prime real estate. None of them had really considered how they would get into her house, but they received a grim answer when they realized the door was unlocked. Unhinged, actually. The door had been broken into, supporting the idea that Flurrie had been abducted.

"Oh my…" Sushie gasped. "I hope nothing horrible has happened."

"What do you mean, horrible?" Parakarry asked. "Of course something horrible has happened. Most of our friends are dead and two of those who remain are hell-bent on killing us all! You think Flurrie's kidnapper took her to the candy shop?"

Sushie scowled at the mailman, giving him a stern look that shut him right up after that.

"L-let's go inside," Kooper suggested. "Maybe we'll find something."

Heeding his words, the other three filed in after him, looking about the foyer back and forth as if they expected someone to jump out at them at any moment. Luckily, that didn't happen. Breathing sighs of relief at the lack of anything like blood, they investigated the foyer and the adjunct living room of Flurrie's house.

"Nothing in here," Goombella remarked, opening and closing a bookcase.

"Nothing under the couches, either," Sushie input as she got back to her feet.

"Seems to be nothing here except for a whole lot of nothing," Parakarry said, putting a hand to his chin. "Why don't we check the bedroom?" Nodding, Kooper opened the glass doors to Flurrie's room. He stepped inside, looking about for a moment before settling his eyes on top of a sight that disturbed him.

Seated in a glass case was Flurrie's coral necklace.

"H-hey!" Kooper cried. "This is her necklace!"

"Doesn't she always say she'd never leave home without it?" Goombella asked. "I doubt she'd be caught dead without this thing." Realizing the sour undertone of her joke, Goombella quickly apologized.

Kooper went to touch the glass box but gave out a hiss of pain, realizing he had moved his injured arm into an uncomfortable position. Beside him, Goombella quickly adopted a look of concern and pulled him back.

"I think that settles that," Parakarry said. "Flurrie was most certainly taken." Confident now that their friend was in mortal danger, the other four looked around.

"So if we say she was abducted," Sushie pondered aloud, "then wouldn't that mean there are two murderers in this very room?" Her sentence hung heavy over the four of them, bearing down on their shoulders like a cloud made of lead. Swallowing, Kooper was the first to speak.

"I-I'd like to think that's not true," he whimpered.

"What else could be?" Parakarry retorted. Silence again. After a few minutes, Goombella spoke.

"W-why don't we go?" she offered. "I think we've seen all we can see her." Nodding, the others followed her out. Kooper hit his arm on the door as he tried to close it, eliciting another cry of pain. Turning around, Goombella called out, "Are you ok, Kooper?" After receiving a nod from him, she turned back and around and promptly bumped into the side table, where a book had been resting. It clattered to the ground, spilling open one of the pages and allowing for a little note to fall out.

"Hmm?" Goombella wondered. "What's this?"

"Is that a note?" Sushie asked, peering over her shoulder. "Why, it's in Flurrie's handwriting! Quickly, read it!"

Goombella began to read the note aloud as Kooper and Parakarry crowded around her and Sushie. "My, my," Goombella began, "it looks like everything is going swimmingly! Soon, I shall stage my grandest performance yet! An abduction! I, Madame Flurrie, shall play the role of a kidnapped damsel in distress! That shall surely make me seem innocent, ohoho! Now all that needs to be done is have my partner put in the final preparations. He's such a hunk! But that's enough about our plans…I should probably get ready to be abducted! I shall leave my necklace here…." Goombella stopped reading. The note had cut off there. Apparently Flurrie had been doltish enough to use the note as a bookmark in one of her fashion books.

"My Grambi!" Kooper cried aloud. "Do you think this is real? Is Flurrie truly a mastermind!?"

"W-wait," Sushie said, clutching a fin to her forehead. "I-I thought we had just cleared Flurrie. Now all of a sudden we find this note and she's guilty?"

"It doesn't add up," Parakarry continued. "Flurrie can't be a mafia. She couldn't have done all of this…"

"B-but the note…" Goombella said, drawing her eyes to the floor. "What if it's true?"

Kooper shook his head. "We need more evidence," he said. "We need to find Flurrie."

"But where else can we go?" Sushie asked. "If a killer is among us right now, how can we get any real work done without the threat of sabotage?"

"We split up," Kooper told her, shocking all three of them. "We conduct individual investigations and meet back by the plaza at sundown."

Parakarry nodded. "It's the only way to be sure we're not working with a traitor."

Sushie nervously agreed, but Goombella didn't want to go.

"K-Kooper!" she wailed. "Don't make me go alone!"

"It's necessary," Kooper told her. "Besides, you'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Goombella asked, a tinge of sauciness to her tone. "What if Flurrie appears and murders me!"

"She won't," Kooper told her. "M-Ms. Mowz…she was k-killed earlier…the mafia won't kill two in one day."

"Koops did!" she protested.

"Ugh, Goombella," Sushie complained. "Just please agree with us. Everyone else is on board with this plan. Stop being such a crybaby."

Sushie's words stung Goombella, causing tears to well up in her eyes. "Sorry!" she spat. "Sorry that I can't help but be scared of going alone when all of my friends are dying one by one! Sorry I can't be a cold bitch like you, Sushie!" Crying now, Goombella rushed out of the house, into the path of the woods. Stung, Sushie looked to Parakarry, who shook his head. Giving the cheep cheep and the paratroopa an embarrassed look, Kooper nodded and then rushed out of the house after Goombella.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Sushie asked Parakarry.

The mailman didn't have anything to say. What was left to say? Shaking his head, he fluttered out of the house, leaving Sushie behind.

* * *

 **Location – Trouble Center**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper**

Goombella had eluded Kooper. After tracking her through the Boggly Woods, her trail had gone cold. Resigning himself to head back to Rogueport to conduct his individual investigation, Kooper found himself aimlessly milling about the dirty streets of the seaside town. What would he look for? They had already combed through everything from here to Glitzville and the Forever Forest and back. Where else was there to search? Sighing, Kooper's wandering soon brought him to the door of the Trouble Center in Rogueport. He decided he'd enter just for kicks.

Inside, he found it empty as usual. Not even the attendant on the other side of the window showed herself. Scouring the board of listed troubles, Kooper read through the usual odd jobs before his eyes rested on a peculiar request.

"Help me!" it read. Most began this way, but something about the simple heading made Kooper curious. He decided to read more into it.

"Help me!" it read. "I've been kidnapped! My captor has taken me deep within the recesses of the Rogueport Sewers! This may be my last performance if no one comes to save me! Will you be my knight in shining armor?" The trouble was issued by someone named Madame Flurrie.

Kooper took in a deep breath. This trouble was directly related to the game they had all been thrown into, he was sure of it. It sounded more like bait than anything, as if Flurrie or perhaps someone posing as her wanted to lure him into the sewers. But Kooper knew an answer would lay deep within. If he could go into the sewers and find Flurrie…perhaps he could get some answers. Sighing, he knew what he needed to do.

"E-excuse me?" he asked the attendant behind the counter. "I'd like to take on a trouble."

"What'll it be?" the attendant asked from behind their veiled screen.

"I…I want to take on the 'Help Me!' trouble," Kooper told her.

She passed a form under the cut-out in the screen which Kooper quickly signed and pushed back. Depositing a few coins as insurance on completing the trouble, Kooper bid the Trouble Center goodbye and headed back out into the grimy streets. His eyes alighted on the green warp pipe leading into the sewers. Steeling himself, Kooper entered the black.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Sewers**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper**

The sewers were rather expansive. They had been big before, but once the city expanded them to build the new pipe system, they were larger than ever before. Kooper didn't know where to begin his search for Flurrie. The note they had found in her home certainly incriminated her, but was it a ploy? Was this all some elaborate charade and was Flurrie truly innocent…or was she pulling some sort of fake-out stunt? Unsure of what may lay in the future, Kooper began his hunt.

He walked along the squishy and damp straits of the sewers for a few minutes, considering where he would stash Flurrie if he were a kidnapper. He knew the sewers went deep underground, so he assumed Flurrie might be very deep beneath him. Taking a pipe to a lower level, Kooper peered about before continuing his search.

He was under the ruined city. Drawing in a deep inhalation of breath, the blue-shelled koopa continued along. He came upon crack and crevice but none of them seemed like suitable hiding places. All along the way, he walked by the water. The polluted river that ran underneath the city churned about beside him. He constantly looked into its dark waters, wondering if anything lived under the surface. The path he was on eventually dead-ended. He turned back.

Going in the other direction, Kooper scowled as he hit another dead end. The sewers had to go deeper than this. He had found no evidence that Flurrie was anywhere on this level. Groaning, he didn't know what to do. Staring back down into the water, he hoped an answer would just pop up and come to him.

And then it did. As he peered into the brackish depths, Kooper's vision settled on a plug. He could see through the water every now and again when the waves parted just right, and during those slight and few moments, he could spot a drain. A plug clogged it. Kooper could try himself, but he knew Sushie could do a much better job. He went to grab his phone out of his pocket.

"Right," Kooper said, shaking his head and correcting himself. He had lost his phone this morning and hadn't been able to find it. He'd have to go back and fetch Sushie.

 _No, that'd take too much time. You don't even know where she is,_ Kooper thought to himself. He knew what he needed to do. He had to do this himself, because Flurrie might be in danger. On the chance that she had truly been kidnapped, she might be in pain at this very moment. Every second counted. Taking a deep breath and staring into the muddy water below, Kooper pinched his nose and dove in.

Searching around under the water frenetically, Kooper struggled to find the plug. The water was densely brown and hard to see, the murk concealing the plug's location. Spotting it from above had been hard enough, but finding it down here was much more difficult. Coming up with an idea, Kooper kicked his feet until he was near the bottom of the river. Holding out his hands, he began to feel along the bottom, hoping his fingers would bump into the drain. The seconds began to tick by. Kooper found himself struggling for breath. Letting out a cry of frustration underwater, bubbles exploded from his mouth and he was forced to kick his way back up.

"Gaaah!" Kooper cried, breathing in the stale air of the sewers. It was better than no air at all. Drinking in several deep breaths, the koopa prepared himself for the dark river beneath and dove back down again. He repeated his effort from before, feeling along the bottom for any sign of the plug. When hope seemed small, his fingers touched something. Euphoria coursing through his veins, Kooper grabbed the chain and yanked the plug out of the bottom. The water around him rushed downwards, taking Kooper with it. But he was too large to fit through the tiny drain, and after about thirty seconds, Kooper found himself sitting at the stone bottom of an empty river.

Laying down on his side, Kooper drank in the air once more. Breathing hard and heavy, he scrambled to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. Behind him was a slab of stone serving as a wall, but in front of him, a hall stretched forward. The riverbed was a tunnel. Smiling to himself, Kooper began the trek forward. He walked along the bottom of the watery basin for some time, trying to avoid the dirty puddles he came across every now and then. Eventually, his walk took him to the end of the tunnel where a steel door was welded into the wall.

 _A hideout._

Kooper reached a tentative hand forward, wondering if the door was unlocked. Surprisingly, it was. He doubted the mafia would lock this secret entrance. It was probably only to be used in the state of an emergency or something like that since the door would be exposed for all to see if the water was drained. Slowly opening the door in case someone waited on the other side, Kooper peered in and tried to see if he could see anything inside. No luck. It was completely dark. Inching himself in, Kooper fumbled along the wall for any sign of a light switch. His hands eventually found one, and yanking on the first switch he found, Kooper bathed the lair in light.

He had to shield his eyes for a moment or two in order to focus them, but once those searing moments passed, he could investigate this lair. It was simple in structure. A large wooden desk littered with messy piles of documents. A lamp. A bed with straw coming out from underneath with several splotchy sheets on top of it. A few corkboards with detailed plots on them. On the desk was a blue cap. On the bed was some more straw. In the corner was a burlap sack painted brown. Kooper didn't really understand what any of those things meant or why they were here.

Perusing over the documents, Kooper became slightly disturbed as he realized the papers were about himself and his friends. There were detailed pages on all fifteen of them, probably to cover up who the mafia was in case anyone like Kooper stumbled upon this place. When he was done looking at the documents, Kooper noticed a door at the end of the room. A set of keys on a circular chain rested on a wrought iron hook beside the door. Assuming one of the keys opened the door, Kooper flipped through each of them and tested every one until the lock on the door clicked. Filled with paranoia once more, Kooper slowly opened it in fear of an ambush on the other side.

No such ambush came. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kooper closed the door behind him and once again had to fumble for a light. He found a lamp on top of another desk in the darkness. Eventually fingering the cord, Kooper pulled on it and illuminated the cramped room. The sight before him gave him quite the surprise.

"F-Flurrie!" Kooper cried, spotting the ailing wind spirit in a cell. There were four cells. Only one of them was occupied and it held the missing actress within itself. She was breathing very shallowly and had her head rested against the bars. She didn't seem conscious to Kooper. The blue-shelled koopa flipped through the keys once more until he could unlock Flurrie's cell. Fearing for his friend, he threw open the barred door and rushed into the cell to shake her awake.

"Flurrie!" Kooper shouted, more adamant this time. "W-wake up! It's me, Kooper! I've come to rescue you!"

"I-I'm not ready," Flurrie murmured in her stupor, "five more minutes, please. I-I must powder my nose for the star performance…I'm the star, you see…"

"Flurrie, please," Kooper whined, trying to pull her up. When he did this, her left arm went limp and fell to her side, exposing a crimson gash on her stomach. It looked a couple of days old and most certainly infected. Black blood leaked from it, staining her mauve skin with the coming signs of infection. Flurrie's face was pale and a cold sweat beaded across her forehead. She was dying from her wound.

Shrinking back, Kooper was unsure of what to do. Moving Flurrie up several floors of the sewers would be tough. He didn't have his phone on him to call for help and if he went all the way back to town, Flurrie's captor might return by the time he came back. He had to do something now, but what? Sleepily fluttering her eyes up and down, Flurrie looked ready to pass on at any moment.

"F-Flurrie, come on," Kooper said. "Wake up." He shook her once more. This time, it seemed to have some effect.

"Oh-oh," Flurrie said weakly, opening her eyes. "K-Kooper?"

"Y-yes!" Kooper cried with a grin. "Yes it's me! I've come to save you!"

"Oh…how dashing…" Flurrie remarked. "I am so tired, Kooper…please…let me sleep…"

"N-no!" Kooper blurted out. "Don't go to sleep, Flurrie! You won't wake up!" He took her arms in his hands, squeezing them lightly so she wouldn't drift off.

"But I must go…" Flurrie told him. "My fans…they call for me. Y-yes, tickets can be bought at the front…n-no…please make a line…I can sign playbooks for everyone…"

Fear coursed through Kooper as the onset of delirium struck the aged actress. He didn't know what to do!

"F-Flurrie…don't go…please," Kooper whimpered.

"It's my final show…so I promise all of you it'll be good," Flurrie said to no one. "T-thank you so much for coming out…but now…the curtain…"

"Flurrie!" Kooper cried, desperate to do something. Then, in one moment of clarity, Flurrie's eyes opened wide and seemed to stare right into Kooper's . But they weren't aimed at him…they went past him. As if she were looking through a window at something far away.

"It means so much to me that you came, Kooper," she told him. "You…all of you…have been the best audience I could ever have asked for…oh…I'm so very tired. I know you'll do your best, Kooper. You'll make it out alive…"

"Who did this to you!?" Kooper begged to know. But her eyelids closed and she slumped slightly, her wound gripping her at last.

"T-thank you…" Flurrie told him. She didn't seem to be able to hear him. "It's been a wonderful show."

The life lifted from her lips and soared up into the dank air of the dungeon. She had been unable to inform Kooper of who had trapped her down here. Hanging his head, Kooper reached forward and shuffled her body towards him. With a grunt, he lifted the pudgy woman into the air, cradling her in his arms. His expeditions had made him pretty strong…but his arm was injured. Crying out in pain, Kooper fell forward onto Flurrie's body. Whimpering again, he scuttled back and let out a sigh of defeat. He would have to leave her here.

He fished something from his pocket. It was a coral necklace. Looping it around Flurrie's neck, he clasped the necklace together and smiled gently as it hung down her neck. Flurrie wouldn't be caught dead without that gaudy piece of jewelry.

"G-Goodbye," Kooper told her, rising to his feet. "I…I'll figure this out, Flurrie. For you."

He left the dungeon.

* * *

 **Location: Professor Frankly's House**

 **Present Occupants: Peach, Yoshi, Professor Frankly**

"Well put me in the sun and make a Dried Shroom out of me!" Professor Frankly hollered as Peach and Yoshi brought him up to speed. "You believe the killings in Rogueport and the incident in Mushroom City are related!?"

Peach nodded. "The attempt on my life in Sarasaland was clearly an attempt to clean up the loose ends of the last game," she told him. Yoshi concurred.

"If we're not careful, Peach and I could surely be targeted," he said, looking scared.

"Well, well," Frankly said, pacing about his house. "I wouldn't be too worried. O-only…only four participants in this game remain."

"W-what!?" Peach and Yoshi cried in unison. "Just four?" Peach asked.

Frankly nodded. "Goombella, Kooper, Parakarry, and Sushie remain. Flurrie's gone missing…but I suppose the worst."

"Missing?" Yoshi asked. "No one went missing during the events in Mushroom City…"

"I don't think this mafia is too keen on playing by the rules," Frankly replied. "If you take into account the attack on the princess, she wasn't even a player in this game. If they're willing to step out of bounds, they're willing to kidnap, cheat and steal to get what they want."

The thought of a roguish mafia without a structure like Luigi's sent a chill down the spines of Yoshi and Peach.

"So what do we do?" Yoshi asked him. "What can we do?"

"We need to figure out who the final members of the mafia are," Peach said. "If we can operate somewhere safe, without the mafia knowing we're in town, then we can work on exposing them before they even know we're here."

"A preemptive strike," Frankly murmured, mulling over the idea. "I like the sound of that…"

"But where could we find a base?" Yoshi asked the both of them.

"Why, here, my good egg!" Frankly told Yoshi with a large grin. "We'll pour together everything we know about this incident! Together, I'm sure the three of us can cook up something of a lead."

Nodding, Yoshi and Peach shared a look of renewed hope. They had survived once. They could do it again.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Plaza**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Goombella, Parakarry, Sushie**

"So…where did everyone go today?" Parakarry asked as the four of them met in the center of town.

"I spent the day investigating everything Ms. Mowz had done in the past week," Sushie said, speaking first. "I wondered what would make her a target, and I found something interesting."

"What is it?" Goombella asked, eager to know.

Sushie produced a note with a tear in the top. "This was tacked to the back of her shop," Sushie said. "I navigated my way around the crime scene and found out that the back of the Lovely Howz of Badges had sustained minor damage." She showed everyone the note.

 ** _ReFlEcT oN yOuR sInS_**

"Sins?" Kooper asked, rubbing his arm. "Do you think that means Spike?"

Sushie nodded. "That's the conclusion I drew too. Ms. Mowz shot Spike down when he was innocent. Perhaps the mafia killed her and Meek to pay back for the spilt blood."

"Only the mafia are allowed to kill," Goombella said, shivering at the thought of dominance the mafia was trying to espouse by offing Ms. Mowz and her assistant and collaterally her entire shop.

"Where did you go?" Sushie asked Parakarry.

"I spent the day looking through the mail system again," Parakarry explained. "I thought perhaps the mafia were circulating more letters, but no dice. Then I spent the day retracing a few things."

"Retracing?" Goombella asked.

"I just went over a few things from earlier days that didn't make much sense," Parakarry explained, his face screwing up in a look of thought. "B-but…I'm not sure. Why don't we hear what you did, Kooper?"

Kooper swallowed.

"I-I…uhm…I found Flurrie," he said, dropping the heavy truth on them. Everyone soon cried out in surprise and shock, bombarding Kooper with a series of question like, "Where is she?" "Is she ok?"

"N-no…" Kooper said, shaking his head. "I…I just happened to go to the trouble center and found a forged request," he said. "It lead me to the sewers where I found the mafia's lair. Flurrie was inside…b-but…but she was hurt really bad. She had this horrible gash…it was all black and infected…and I got there too late."

"O-oh," Sushie said, patting Kooper's shell with her fin. "Y-you did all you could," she told him. "I'm sure she was comforted to have someone in her last moments."

Goombella comforted Kooper by moving closer to his side. She rubbed against his good arm, trying to be supportive in his time of trauma.

"S-so…what does that mean?" Sushie asked the others. "If Flurrie's dead…then two of us here are killers?"

"N-no," Parakarry said, shaking his head. "I refuse to believe that. In fact…I'd like to ask Kooper something."

"H-huh?" Kooper asked, unsure of what the mailman wanted.

"Did you find anything in the lair?" Kooper said. "I mean…b-besides Flurrie, of course."

"Oh…" Kooper began. "Well, there was standard evil lair stuff. Corkboards with intricate plots and documents on us and our histories."

Parakarry nodded. "Anything else?"

"There was a bed with a lot of straw on top of it…"

"What else?" Parakarry asked, flapping his wings to get closer.

"A burlap sack! Uh…painted brown!"

"And anything else?" Parakarry asked, coming closer.

"Oh! A blue cap!"

"Aha!" Parakarry cried, thrusting an index finger into the sky. Everyone shot him a skeptical glance. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Parakarry fluttered backwards and began to explain himself.

"T-there's…something that's been bothering me," Parakarry began. "Like Sushie said, if Flurrie is dead," he looked to Kooper, "which I truly believe, then that means two of us here are members of the mafia. B-but…that can't be right."

"Why?" Goombella asked.

"I just…I refuse to believe it," Parakarry said. "I don't believe more than one person right here is guilty." He accepted their puzzled looks and continued.

"But there's no one else," Sushie said, looking downcast.

"Ah…" Parakarry said, smiling. "That is where I believe you are wrong."

"W-what!?" Sushie cried, looking up at him.

"I believe someone else is still playing this game. Despite those we lost today…there's still five people playing this game." The air grew thick and heavy, bearing down on their shoulders like a cloud of lead. All eyes were fixed on the paratroopa. He tugged on his goggles and took a breath before continuing.

"Think back to a few days ago…did anything strange happen?" he asked.

"A lot of strange things have happened!" Goombella argued.

"Well yes, I know…" Parakarry admitted. "But, something struck me as odd. Nobody ever saw Goombario's body besides Goombella and Bow. We know Bow was lying about Kooper's presence not because she forgot, but it was deliberate, she was a mafia."

"What are you suggesting?" Goombella asked. "That I had something to do with this!"

"N-no…" Parakarry said. "Not at all. That's why I asked Kooper if he found anything in that lair. I wanted to clear you of suspicion."

"Oh, so you truly believe I saw Goombario's body in that water? I know I did!"

"Yes, I know," Parakarry told her. "I needed to be able to confirm not that you saw Goombario. But that you _believed_ you saw Goombario."

"H-huh?"

"Remember," Parakarry told the three of them. "Goombella did not see Goombario upright…she saw his body floating face down. If she was the only one who saw this, since Bow lied…wouldn't it be easy to trick just one person into believing something they saw was real?"

"I think I follow…" Kooper said. "You asked me about what I found in the lair in order to clear Goombella because…because you thought there might be materials in there to make a fake?"

"Exactly!" Parakarry said with a grin. "A burlap sack painted brown…straw to puff up the dummy…and a blue cap! That's everything you need to sell a face-down Goombario floating in some water a distance aways from the bridge on the east side of town."

"So…you think Goombario is alive?" Sushie asked.

"Not only that, but take into account what Bow's lie means," Parakarry continued. "If Bow lied about his body and Goombella saw a dummy…Bow would only have incentive to lie if Goombario was a cohort of hers. I believe that not only is Goombario alive, but he is the fourth member of the mafia."

"B-but that's cheating!" Goombella cried. "The mafia can't trick us like that! How can we play a fair game that way?"

"I can answer that," Kooper said, rubbing his arm with a wince of pain. "The mafia kidnapped Flurrie. They've already stepped out of bonds. The mafia we're dealing with isn't like the mafia from Mushroom City. This group is erratic, incalculable and ferociously cunning. They tricked us once with Flurrie, and they did it again…"

Sushie nodded. "He's right. We're not fighting a fair game here, but we've made some ground. So the next question is: where's Goombario?"

No one had a clue.

"W-wait!" Kooper cried out after a moment of thinking. "If I found the materials to make the dummy in the lair…wouldn't Goombario be the one living there? Perhaps he went out for a moment to speak with his other cohort…" as he said, he eyed the other three carefully. "A-and then…then he went back? He might be there now!"

"It's the only shot we have at catching him," Parakarry said with a nod. "Let's go." Nodding, Goombella and Sushie hurried after the two males as they took off for the sewers.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Sewers**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Goombella, Parakarry, Sushie**

"This is the tunnel," Kooper said, pointing down to the wet walkway he had drained all of the water out of. "It was easier to get to before…because there was water to jump in." He pointed to the drain he had unplugged.

"No worry," Parakarry said. "I can ferry everyone down." So he did. One by one, the paratroopa picked up one of his friends and carried them down to the basin below. Once they were all down there, Kooper led them down the walk.

"If he's in there…we need to be prepared," Kooper said. "Last time everything was unlocked." Eventually, they came to the steel door. Kooper grabbed the knob, giving it a turn.

"It's unlocked," he said, eyes wide. Nodding, the others steeled themselves as they prepared to enter the room.

 ** _BANG!_**

Somebody threw themselves up against the other side of the door, barring entry. Crying out, Kooper and Parakarry fell backwards onto the ground. Scuttling up, Kooper grabbed the handle and gave it a tug but nothing happened. Someone was holding the door shut.

"Crap!" Kooper spat. "That's probably Goombario!"

"We all need to pull," Sushie said. "If we try hard enough, maybe the door will open?" Nodding, everyone hung on to one another and gave the door a tremendous pull.

Once.

Twice.

On the third try, they all fell backwards as the door busted open. Scrambling to their feet, they all spotted Goombario standing on the other side.

"Come on!" he hollered. He grabbed a knife off of the desk, prepared to throw it.

"Watch out!" Goombella said, ushering the older Sushie to safety further down the tunnel. "They'll handle this," she said to Sushie, relying on Kooper and Parakarry.

"I want to help!" Sushie cried. "Out of my way!" she brushed past Goombella and summoned up a stream of water, spraying Goombario with a hearty dose of it. Crying out, the goomba dropped the knife and slipped in the freshly made puddle, landing on his back. He scrambled to shut the door again but Kooper beat him to it, kicking him away.

"It's four against one!" Kooper shouted. "Just stop, Goombario! You can't win!"

"Do you know who I am!?" Goombario spat vehemently, picking the knife back up and advancing on Kooper. "Do you know who I am!? I'm a member of the mafia, you stupid koopa! I'm gonna gut every last one of you for everything you've done! Reflect! Reflect on your sins!" He dove for Kooper but the explorer dodged, barely missing the razor edge of the knife. Goombario tumbled forward as the knife slid from his hands, sliding across the floor and crashing into the wall. Unarmed, Goombario tried to get to his feet, but Parakarry stomped him down. Wings flat by his side, Parakarry pointed a gun, the one Ms. Mowz had used to shoot Spike, at Goombario's head.

"Do you know who I am?" Parakarry asked, looking down at Goombario without forgiveness in his eyes.

Goombario was silent, looking up into Parakarry's eyes as he was about to meet his maker.

"I'm the goddamn mailman."

A shot rang out. The slug buried itself in Goombario's forehead, a pool of blood welling up from the wound. Slumping against the ground, Goombario was still. Goombella let out a whimper and clung to Kooper. The four of them stood there in the stale atmosphere of the sewers, looking down at the body of Goombario. Pocketing the gun, Parakarry met the eyes of the others.

"I'd celebrate," he said, "b-but…something remains clear."

The four of them exchanged furtive glances, nothing but suspicion instilled in their eyes.

"Among the four of us, one of us is the final member of the mafia. Standing here, right now, is a killer."

The four of them were unsure of what else to say. The harsh reality had been spoken. Parakarry. Kooper. Goombella. Sushie. Three were innocent…but one…

One was a murderer.

* * *

 **I was honestly surprised no one ever mentioned Goombario. Just two people saw his corpse, Goombella and Bow. After Bow was confirmed as mafia, no one thought of how Goombella had been the only one to see his corpse. I was originally going to have Lakilester be the trick member, but I realized his stab wound didn't work with that, so I had a dummy Goombario staged instead.**

 **I know a lot of favorites bit the dust this time. Ms. Mowz and Flurrie are dead, and Goombario is now dead for real. Just four remain. Parakarry. Kooper. Goombella. Sushie. Each of them have had their innocent moments, each of them their guilt. Let's take a moment to review.**

 **Parakarry: Despite his massive conclusion on Day Six, Parakarry could still be mafia. Goombario kidnapped Flurrie against the will of the mafia and began acting erratically. He could be a godfather looking to finish this up solo without any loose ends, innocent and guilty concluded. Furthermore, Parakarry disappeared randomly during the Forever Forest hunt and simply claimed he had been attacked by Bow whereas Kooper received an actual injury, confirming his attack. Parakarry didn't contribute much at all, hoping to stay under the radar. While he's seemingly helpful, he could be the one who delivered the letters in the very beginning, that is his job, after all.**

 **Kooper: Kooper began the game as the group leader, a risky position. If he were innocent, it would make him a target, but for a guilty party to seem so helpful would make him seem innocent in the eyes of others. Furthermore, his whereabouts were flimsy in the first few days and he's been in the spotlight for the past two days. Was his attack by Bow real…or did he take an injury to seem certainly innocent? Furthermore, he was one of two people present for the murder of Peach's double. But that brings up this question:**

 **Did the double's murderer need to be in the room?**

 **Kooper did find Flurrie and act genuinely concerned for her, and he lead the attack on Goombario, but was it all an act, possibly like his injury?**

 **Goombella: Goombella's POV kicked off this story, showcasing her full of fear. But is she a skilled actress? Did she know what was coming all along? Then comes her movements. She spent the first day gaining basic information and didn't learn much. She was closely associated with Koops and Koopie. Furthermore, she's been the first to doubt most of the claims and has been generally unhelpful. She hid in the Forever Forest, she tried to stop Sushie from helping in the Goombario fight. Is Goombella truly innocent…or has she been building a quiet resume of guilt?**

 **Sushie: While Sushie does have her network of clues in her house, they could be a farce in case anyone investigated her home. Furthermore, she spent the first few days quivering in her home, not even helping. While she was the star of the Forever Forest and convicted Bow, Bow was obviously a loose cannon. The same argument for Goombario's death applies here. Sushie could be looking to clean up the wild ends of the mafia and then do in the remaining townies. Plus, did she find the note on Ms. Mowz's shop…or did she write it?**

 **I guess we'll have to see ;D**

 **Next chapter is the finale. Peach and Yoshi are in Rogueport, hiding with Frankly…but will their cover be blown? And most importantly…out of four suspects…who is the final member of the mafia?**

 **Allow me to thank those who reviewed!**

 **DarkPunxysaur: I'm sorry all of your favorites keep dying T_T I'm sure I offed the last two you liked here. For me, deciding who lives and dies isn't about how much I like them. I'm not even that fond of Goombella, Kooper, or Sushie, but the three of them made it to the final chapter. For me, it's more about who I think can fill certain roles. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! It means a lot!**

 **Meta: Well, you did come up with one of my pieces of evidence against Sushie. Maybe you're right...but we'll see next time ;D Thanks for always reviewing!**

 **Kaiimi: I absolutely love reading your long and detailed reviews! They make me smile every time! Your suspect list is very interesting, but we shall see...thanks again! It means a ton!**

 **M: You want Ms. Mowz and Flurrie to survive, you say? *promptly kills them both*. I'm sowwwwy D: But they had to go! Thanks for your reviews, though! They mean a ton!**

 **Chip: Hi again! Thanks for saying that was the best chapter yet! Means a lot!**

 **BoomShroom: hahaha...heh...hehehe...yes I've played Town of Salem. The community is so terrible it gives me a headache every time I play. I considered implementing things like neutrals (serial killers, witches) into this story, but it would only complicate things imo. Though I always appreciate your very long and thoughtful reviews! Thanks!**

 **Nicole: Merry Christmas, Peach is alive!**

 **Tip: Nu, I'm not a bastard ;-; Merry Christmas! Parakarry was a badass! I'd be planning that line at the end since the beginning XD.**

 **Drift: *paps the kohai* Thanks for getting around to reading this, Driftykohai!**

 **:D Thanks everyone for making this sequel as wonderful as the first! See you next time for the finale!**

 **~AdmiralBobbery**


	8. Day Seven: The Truth

Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport!

Day Seven: The Truth

 **Alive: Kooper, Parakarry, Sushie, Goombella**

 **Dead: Lakilester (Murdered), Bombette (Murdered), Bobbery (Lynched – Mafia) , Spike (Mislynched), Watt (Murdered), Koopie Koo (Murdered), Koops (Lynched – Mafia) Vivian (Murdered), Bow (Lynched – Mafia), Ms. Mowz (Murdered), Flurrie (Murdered), Goombario (Lynched – Mafia)**

 **Location: Professor Frankly's House**

 **Present Occupants: Peach, Yoshi, Prof. Frankly**

"This simply doesn't make any sense," Peach said, tapping her pink-painted fingernails on the edge of Frankly's oak desk. "You're saying that this copycat mafia is now dwindled to four? And you don't know where they are?"

Frankly nodded somberly, affirming what he had said moments ago. "I'm afraid that's right, princess."

"Spare me the formality," she instantly replied, causing the old goomba to flinch momentarily. She quietly apologized for her brashness.

"Anyway," Frankly continued, "the four remaining survivors, if you don't count Flurrie, went into the sewers. They could be anywhere in that deep network of tunnels…finding them would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"How do you know they went into the tunnels?" Yoshi asked.

"Simple," Frankly replied. "Kooper shot me a text. He said," Frankly paused while he flipped through the message inbox of his cellphone, "Heading into the sewers with everyone else. Wish me luck."

"So you think he's innocent?" Peach inquired. "I don't see why someone guilty would alert you to their presence." Yoshi agreed.

"I think that's right, unless it's some complicated red herring thing, but I don't think so," Frankly replied. "In fact, I think Kooper's innocent without a doubt. Furthermore, I have reasons to be certain who the one running this macabre show is."

"You do?" Yoshi asked, eyes widening with alarm. "Well who?"

"I'm not sure," Frankly said, furrowing his brow. "But I think I know who. Before I make any sort of glaring accusation, we should get the local authorities. If they all went into the sewers, I don't think they'll all be coming out. When they do…I think we'll have our culprit on our hands."

Nodding, Peach and Yoshi swiftly followed Frankly as he guided them out of his house and into the grimy daylight of the streets of Rogueport. They would find the authorities and wait for the others to emerge from the sewers. Then, and only then, all of this would be over. But deep within the sewers, the remaining four stood face to face with one another, and the final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Sewers**

 **Present Occupants: Kooper, Goombella, Parakarry, Sushie**

"No more games," Parakarry said, clutching the gun smoking in his hand. Beside him, the body of Goombario bled openly from its headshot wound. Sushie composed herself, taking a deep breath and trying to shift her gaze away from the body of the one she used to be able to call a friend. To her right, Kooper tugged on his bandana, nursing his injured arm as well. To her left, Goombella looked positively frightened. Straight ahead, Parakarry glowered.

"Not a single soul leaves these sewers until we have this figured out," the paratroopa said. "We've done enough investigating. We've done enough splitting up. We've done it all and we've seen it all and now it's time to finish this. Four of us are here. Three of us are innocent, but one of us, well one of us is a murderer. And quite frankly, that one is probably the one who orchestrated this whole thing. Bobbery didn't, we know that for sure. Bow was mad. Koops made it clear he wasn't the conspirator, and Goombario derailed the mafia's plans it seemed by killing Flurrie so hastily. Which leaves the fifth mafia, the truth conspirator, right here among us."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kooper was the first to ask. "I mean, what's to say we didn't already find all of the mafia. What if they lied?"

"What do you mean!?" Sushie gasped. "You think the mafia lied about their size?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Kooper asked her, imploring all of them with his sad eyes. "If they lied about their numbers, adding one more to the mix, we'd still be suspicious of one another after the true mafia died. Come to think of it…I refuse to believe anyone here is guilty. The four of us, we've suffered through so much together. I've wept beside all of you…and I'd be floored if any of those tears were fake."

"That would be the true sign of madness," Parakarry said, stone-faced. "Listen Kooper, that's a nice thought, but we can't run the risk of letting one of us, possibly a killer within, roam free. I too would like to think we're all chummy, but that's not the case. Eleven of us are dead. Eleven, Kooper. Think about that. Think about all of the friends you've lost, be they guilty or innocent. And now think about what it is you want most. I know what I want. Revenge."

"But doesn't that make you just like the mafia?" Goombella asked him, speaking up. "They're so deadest on revenge. They wanted to take out their anger with themselves on all of us. If you give in to your vengeance, you become just like them."

"I find that to be more like vigilantism and less like insanity," Parakarry told her. "My sense of judgment isn't warped like those sickos we used to call friends. And mark my words, if one of you here is guilty, then I'll treat you just like Goombario." His words caused the other three to shiver.

"But what do we do?" Sushie asked. "How do we determine if one of us is truly guilty?"

"We do what Parakarry said," Kooper answered rapidly. "We stay here. No one leaves until we're either certain someone's guilty or certain someone's innocent. We examine every bit of evidence we've come across until we hit a culprit. I think that's fair."

"But what if we can't?" Goombella asked, lip wavering.

"Then we try again," Parakarry said, voice cold as ice.

"So where do we begin?" Sushie asked. "I suppose with the first murder, hmm?"

"A murder you discovered," Kooper added. Sushie looked taken aback, but Kooper corrected her. "We can't be offended, Sushie. We have to examine everything. Pausing to be offended and deny accusations will only waste time. If we all agree to approach this in a level-headed manner, then we'll be able to do this much more quickly." Sushie complied. As did the others.

"A-alright," Sushie stammered. "I'll try not to be offended. Just know it's not true…I'm not a killer…"

Kooper looked a bit sympathetic, but he knew they needed to continue. "So Sushie," he prattled on. "You discovered Lakilester's body. You said you were coming into town from Lavalava."

"Which was the truth!" she pointed out. Ignoring her gesticulation, Kooper continued.

"So, you spent a lot of time on Lavalava," he told her. "You were hardly around for investigations but you did manage to discover the corpse of Lakilester. Anything to defend there?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I spent time in my home because I was afraid. I tried to do my own deducing, but I didn't want to leave home because I'd rather not wind up dead."

"Fair enough," Parakarry said. "So moving on. Day 1, what did we all do? I don't think any of us were with one another. Our leads on that subject have expired since then…" he tried to refer to their dead friends as passively as possible. "Honestly, not much stands out in the earlier parts of this game. There are actually two main events I think we should focus on."

"Hmm?" Goombella asked.

"The first would be the events in the Forever Forest, and the second would be yesterday, the day we went to Flurrie's House. I think most of our clues are going to be there," Parakarry said. "So let's focus on the Forever Forest first."

"I took that day by charge," Sushie remembered aloud. "A lot of people kept disappearing. Namely, you, Parakarry. You were alone for some time, I remember. You just disappeared right behind me and then reappeared screaming your head off that a killer was chasing you."

"Well it's the truth," Parakarry told her. "While I was alone, with no one to back me up, a killer did chase me. That's all I can say about that."

"Well what about you two?" Sushie asked Goombella and Kooper. "You two went off on your own and Kooper wound up getting hurt."

"I would know if Goombella was the one who hurt me," Kooper said. "She was with me when I was attacked. Since we're just looking for one mafia, we both couldn't have worked on my injury in cahoots or anything."

"He was most certainly attacked by a hooded figure, who turned out to be Bow," Goombella explained. "He told me to run and get away so I could save myself! Kooper wouldn't tell me to do that if he were guilty!"

"Perhaps he wanted you to think that way?" Parakarry suggested, arching an eyebrow. "Perhaps he asked a cohort to mutilate him as extra insurance?"

Kooper looked ticked off by that. "W-what's the big idea, huh?" he asked Parakarry. "You honestly think I'd ask Bow to do that to me?"

"If you're crazy enough to kill all of your friends, I think you'd be crazy enough to do anything," Parakarry told him.

"Now you wait one minute," Kooper said, raising his arm but wincing as the pain seared through his body. "A-argh…" he whimpered. "You really think I did this to myself?" he asked with a glare.

"Fighting will get us nowhere," Sushie interrupted. "Kooper, you were the one who said we shouldn't get insulted by accusations. Stick to your words, man. Anyway, I don't think our answer lies in that. I think something else deserves attention."

"What does?" Parakarry asked.

"Something's been troubling me since we apprehended Bow," Sushie explained. "The position of Vivian's body. Bow reported she found Vivian laying in the path. But then when we found Vivian, she was hanging from a tree branch."

"Bow could have just lied?" Goombella suggested.

"Yes, that's possible," Sushie said quietly, rubbing her chin with a fin, "but no, I don't think she did. She would want to avoid lying as much as possible, when she's entrenched in so much duplicity. I think she told the truth, which can be evidenced by the dirt on Vivian's back. I'm sure none of you noticed it at the time, but I did. I was checking to see if Bow's story held up, and I think it does."

"What does dirt prove?" Goombella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Vivian was laying in the dirt at some point. Bow wouldn't need to lay her down or anything since she can float. So, I think Bow told the truth," Sushie explained.

"What does that prove?" Kooper asked her. "I mean, Bow could've just moved the body later?"

"Do you really think she had time?" Sushie asked him. "I mean, we've affirmed the shaky truth that Parakarry and you were attacked by Bow. Now no one witnessed Parakarry get attacked, but just say he truly was. With Bow running around to opposite sides of the forest, chasing everyone about, do you really think she had a good window of time to string up Vivian? Besides, she's a little Boo. She probably needed help. I doubt she could lift a body all on her own."

"So you think someone here helped her?" Parakarry asked.

"Well, it could have been you," Sushie told the mailman, causing shock to spread across his face. "You're certainly stronger than Bow, plus you can fly, so stringing up Vivian would be no problem for you."

Parakarry tried to stick to their rule of not getting offended, but everyone could tell he was having a hard time doing so. "I-I didn't do that!" he seethed.

"You did disappear on a straight path," Sushie told him. "That seems a little difficult to pull off, unless it was intentional."

"Well I just killed Goombario," Parakarry told her. "How do you explain that? If you really think I'm guilty, why would I kill my own cohort?"

"You said it yourself," Goombella answered for Sushie. "You said Goombario derailed the mafia's plans. How would you know what a derailment of the plans would be unless you knew what the plans were?"

"Oh this is ridiculous," Parakarry said with a sigh. "I honestly got lost in the fog! And then Bow jumped out at me! How can I prove to you I'm innocent?" he beseeched them.

"I-I don't know…" Kooper's voice trailed off. "It all seems to add up."

Goombella nodded. "I'm sorry Parakarry…" but before she could finish, Kooper spoke anew.

"Wait a minute," he said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Wait a minute. We need to pinpoint everyone's location in the Forever Forest. If the timestamps add up with me being attacked by the killer and Sushie being on the edge of the woods, then that brings into questions where everyone was."

"What do you mean?" Goombella asked, looking confused. "We know where everyone was!"

"No," he told her. "Not at the time that Vivian was strung up. This was a crucial time." He turned to Sushie. "When did you find everyone?"

"W-well," Sushie began. "I found Ms. Mowz first, at the edge of the woods. Then came Parakarry, hollering like a banshee. We all walked together down the path for a bit before finding Goombella, hiding in a stump. Then we came to you."

"Ms. Mowz…Parakarry…," Kooper said, piecing it all together in his head. "How long would say was the time between when you found Parakarry and when you found Goombella?"

"Oh," Sushie scratched her stomach, "probably five minutes?"

"Five minutes?" Kooper asked. "T-that's a lot of time…hmm…"

"Where are you going with this?" Parakarry asked him. "If it helps clear my name, then speak!"

"I'm simply thinking that someone else had time to assist Bow," Kooper said, slowly turning his gaze towards Goombella. "There's time before you hid, and time before they found you. You had about ten minutes of unaccounted time in the woods."

"Me!?" Goombella cried. "K-Kooper…Kooper why would you say that?"

"Because it's possible!" Kooper cried. "We can't condemn Parakarry on flimsy evidence. If a window of time existed where someone else could have helped Bow…then we can't say it was Parakarry." As the mailman let out a sigh of relief, Goombella embarked upon a tirade.

"H-how dare you!" Goombella barked. "I…I love you, Kooper! B-but…b-but you say such mean things!" she spat. "H-h-how could you accuse me? Me! I'm the one who's been by your side this whole time…I'm the one who's been so good to you…"

"G-Goombella…" Kooper said, his voice shaky. "Y-you love me?"

"I hate to break up the romantic declarations we have going on here, but we're still nowhere close to pinning a culprit," Sushie interjected. "In fact, we're probably farther away now."

"N-not quite…" Kooper began. "I think I know who it is now."

"What!?" Goombella cried. "You don't think it's me, do you, Kooper?"

He swallowed.

"K-Kooper…?"

"It makes sense, Goombella!" he yelled, clutching his broken arm. "It all makes sense now! Once I thought of the time window in the Forever Forest…other things came to my mind. Flurrie told me you asked for a book on the first mafia game from Frankly…after that you took me with you to visit Peach in Sarasaland," as he said this, Sushie and Parakarry gasped in surprise. "You've had some odd fascination with the first game since the beginning of this thing!"

"I was trying to help!" Goombella cried. "I was trying to gather intelligence to see what tricks the mafia might be up to? You're going to discount me for helping?"

Parakarry stepped in. "Actually…it makes sense," he said. "Uhm, now that I think about it, there's a few things about you that stand out, Goombella. You uhm…you were the last to arrive to the bar on the first night. You've done nothing glaring, but just little things that sort of come together at the end."

"Well like what?" Goombella demanded to know. "Spell it out for me! If you all hate me so much, then tell me why!"

"G-Goombella, we don't hate you…" Kooper said.

She glared at him. "I love you, Kooper," she told him. "We have so much in common…why can't you see that? I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"But you would hurt his friends," Sushie said, taking a bounce forward. "And come to think of it, I just realized something."

"What is that?" Parakarry asked.

"We've been played for fools," she said to him. "I'm rather certain that Goombella," she said, looking to the goomba, "kidnapped Flurrie."

An eerie quiet settled over the sewers. Goombella froze, looking to Sushie with wide eyes. "H-how…?" she managed to ask.

"It's in the mafia's first message," Sushie said. "They told all of us that they wouldn't be foolish like the first mafia. There would be no grand bread crumb trail like the one Luigi left. There would be no notes, no confessions. But what did we find at Flurrie's?"

"A confession…" Kooper mumbled.

"Exactly," Sushie said. "But it was written in Flurrie's script? Well it might be easy to manipulate. Flurrie has pretty generic girly handwriting. Myself or Goombella could easily copy it."

"So?" Goombella asked, swishing her ponytail about. "Who says you didn't?"

"I never went to Flurrie's," Sushie told her. "But you did. You stayed there the first night with her, right?"

 _Flashback_

 _"I didn't know you were interested in fashion," Flurrie told Goombella, eyeing the book she'd been reading._

 _"I'm not," Goombella said sourly. "It's just the only thing you have laying around this house. Now could you please hurry up? The journey to Rogueport's kinda far."_

 _"I must fix my hair!" Flurrie decreed, dashing back into her boudoir and coating herself in make-up and hairspray. Done with the ritual, Flurrie returned to the living room, ready to travel. Sighing once more, Goombella snapped her book shut, placed it on the table beside the couch, and rose to meet Flurrie._

 _"Ready?" the archaeologist asked._

 _"Ready as I'll ever be, dearie!" Flurrie sang._

"You had ample opportunity to fake Flurrie's script, stuff the note in a book only she would read, and then act like nothing happened," Sushie told Goombella.

"So did Koopie Koo," Goombella told Flurrie. "She knew what Koops was up to. Who says she couldn't have done it?"

"Well, I don't think that's all," Parakarry said. "I think you also messed up once or twice. The first was with Goombario's fake body."

 _Flashback_

 _Confused, Ms. Mowz whirled on Bow. "You told me he was with Goombella!" she cried. Bow's face flushed and she began to fan herself with the chiffon extensions of her elegant fan. Beside her, Watt shrunk. The bulb refused to believe Bow had been misguiding anyone._

 _"I-I thought he was!" Bow defended herself. She pointed her folded fan at Goombella. "She told me he was!"_

 _"Honestly Bow," Goombella chuckled. "Pay attention from time to time. You only ever listen to conversations if they're about you. I said Kooper was coming along, but I guess he didn't."_

 _"Yeah, I did tell Goombella I'd join her in Rogueport, but I got caught up earlier this morning," he admitted. Now that that issue had been cleared up, they could move on to other things._

"You had Bow cover you," Parakarry said. "That's plain and simple. You're the only person besides Bow who saw Goombario's fake body, and Bow's not too credible a source, is she? Besides, the dummy was made out of a burlap sack and straw. I think you, of all people Goombella, would come tell us that something didn't seem right with the body."

Goombella took a step back.

"Now what's this business about going to see Peach?" Sushie asked. "How come you two did that without telling anyone?"

"We wanted to get information from her without letting the mafia know we were going far," Goombella defended herself. "What if they thought we were fleeing the city?"

"They would think that," Parakarry said. "Going to the princess…they probably would assume you were seeking government action. You wouldn't be able to get away with that…"

"Unless she knew she had nothing to fear," Sushie said, turning to Goombella.

"Wait a minute!" Kooper barked. "All of this evidence is mounting against Goombella…are we sure it's her?"

"I don't know," Parakarry said. "Why don't we test it out?"

"Test it out?" Goombella asked him. "What does that even mean?"

"Kooper," Parakarry said. "Why don't you tell Goombella how you feel about her?"

"W-what?" Goombella and Kooper asked at the same time. Goombella looked to Kooper, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Go on," Parakarry urged.

"Er…uhm, well," Kooper said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess…uhm…I like you, Goombella. I really do. B-but…but platonically. You're a good friend, b-but…nothing more."

"What?" she asked, eyes glazing over with shock.

"I…I don't like you, romantically," Kooper affirmed himself.

"What?" she asked, eyes shining with distrust.

"You heard him," Parakarry said. "He's not in love with you."

"What?" she asked, eyes hardening over with malice. "Y-you…you don't love me?" she asked. Slowly, a grin spread across her face, and then, laughter. Loud and shrieking, like the caterwaul of a ghost.

"Of course I knew that!" Goombella cried, her smile not leaving her face. "How could I not? Do you honestly think I would yearn for Kooper so dearly if he cared for me as much as I did him? That wouldn't make any fun! What's the fun in love if there's no heartbreak…no depression…no despair."

"Goombella?" Kooper asked, taking a step towards her.

"It's ok, Kooper," Goombella said. "I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you…I wouldn't ever do the things to you that I did…to the others…"

Kooper took another step towards her. Sushie looked abhorred. "Kooper!" she called out.

"But…it'd be sad, really, if I had to go away without you…" Goombella told him.

"Kooper!" Parakarry cried. "Get away from her!"

"Huh?" Kooper asked, turning to face Parakarry but not stepping away.

"So I guess you'll just have to come with me…" Goombella said. She fished a knife from her pocket and lunged at Kooper, sinking the blade into his chest. Gasping for air, Kooper fell into her, his eyes bulging with mania. Goombella whispered into his ear.

"We will be together now, Kooper…I am caught, but I shan't go alone…I shall have you, forever, and ever and ever…"

Kooper slumped into her shoulders, the life leaking from his lips in globs of crimson. He coughed and he spluttered. Sushie screamed. Goombella turned her gaze over Kooper's shoulder and towards Parakarry.

"Congratulations," she told him. "You've won the game. You don't have to worry about anything now. Kooper's cellphone is in my pocket. I've recorded our entire conversation. I, Goombella, confess to being the conspirator of the new mafia. I've completed my mission. Do what you will."

"You're sick," he said, raising the gun in his hand.

"No," she told him, smile growing. "I am free."

 ** _BANG!_**

Her head snapped back, the sickening crunch of her nick twisting backwards filling the dim and cavernous sewer air. She fell backwards, Kooper falling with her. They hit the ground, intertwined. As she fell, her life ebbed away, and white encircled her vision. Parakarry and Sushie were alone with three bodies.

"It's over…" Sushie said at last.

"Kooper…" Parakarry murmured. "Oh God, Kooper…why did he have to die with her? Why couldn't we save him!?"

"We're alive!" Sushie told him. "We won! Can't you just be happy that we made it out with our lives? This is all over…we can live now…we can go on…"

"You can just move on?" Parakarry asked her. "Knowing all of your friends are dead?"

She sighed. "If they did this…they were never my friends, Parakarry."

He looked taken aback. "I…I don't know…everyone's dead…how can I go on…"

Sushie laid a fin on his hand. "You did your best," she told him.

"This was my best?" he asked sharply, nearly spitting out the words like hot acid. "I let everyone die!"

"You didn't let me die," she told him, looking down towards the ground. "Do what you will, Parakarry. But I'm going home. I'm going to live out my days on Lavalava Island in peace." Sushie turned away from him and began her ascent to Rogueport. She didn't look back.

She never heard from him again.

* * *

 ** _Two Months Later…_**

 **Location: Sushie's House**

 **Present Occupants: Sushie, Yoshi, Peach, Prof. Frankly**

"I'm just glad this is all behind us," Peach said, taking a sip of the tea Yoshi had brewed. Sushie laid out a plate of cookies, smiling at everyone to take one.

"I still can't believe she tried to kill you too," the fish said, hopping up onto a recliner chair. Yoshi greedily reached for the cookies, chomping on two at once.

"I think things are finally getting back to normal," Professor Frankly said. "Rogueport's been cleaned up considerably ever since Parakarry took over there. He's the mayor now, it seems. He took out both the Pianta Syndicate and the Robbo Gang, and now Rogueport's as bustling a seaside town as it ever was."

"I haven't heard from him," Sushie remarked. "I doubt I ever will."

"What's there to hear of?" Yoshi asked. "I heard he can't let that game go…it's all he ever thinks about."

"True," Sushie said, munching on a gingerbread cookie. "Well, I'd rather not think about it. Christmas is almost here and I have a lot of work to do to get the Yoshi Village ready. Oh, won't you stay, Yoshi? I know Yoshi's Island is lovely this time of year, but I could really use a hand with everything."

"I'd love to stay and help," Yoshi told her. "I'm sure Peach wouldn't mind either."

"I've got nothing better to do," Peach said with a smile. "No more kingdom to run…no more parties to plan…it's peaceful, in a way. I just try to think about the good I can do with the life I've been given."

"Ho ho!" Frankly chortled. "You youngsters, so vibrant. Why, I haven't seen a proper Christmas in a long time. Care for an extra set of hands?" he asked Sushie.

"Why, it's so nice to have all of you pitch in," the cheep cheep said with a smile. "Of course I could use the help! In fact, I'll speak with the chieftain right away to see what all of you can do! But first, please try a macaroon!"

Everyone helped themselves, and Yoshi helped himself to three. Laughing at the dinosaur's gluttonous antics, the four friends enjoyed the warmth of the holiday season together…and the fact that they, above the others, had been granted new life.

* * *

 **Location: Rogueport Mayor's Office**

 **Present Occupant: Parakarry**

"Sushie…" Parakarry said, his back against the chair and facing a roaring fireplace. "How could she be so cruel? She just forgot about her friends…she forgot about those who had empowered her. Without their deaths…she wouldn't be alive. Without them…she wouldn't be here. How can she be so cruel to forget that? Sushie…"

He stabbed the wood in the fireplace with a hot poker.

"Sushie…"

He stabbed it again.

"Hmph," he said at last. "Goombella…Luigi…they got it all wrong. If you want people to sympathize with you…you have to be a hero. You have to survive tragedy. You have to bring hope to loss. Look what I've done…I've rebuilt Rogueport all by myself. All the scum and filth are gone…and now the streets shine with my hope."

He snarled.

"My hope…my soul…perhaps now, someone can do it right. Perhaps now…I can teach them all a lesson. You don't forget about your friends…you don't take things for granted…and you don't spit on your life."

He stabbed the wood once more.

"Sushie likes her life, huh?" he wondered aloud. "Let's see how far she'll go to keep it…"

* * *

 **Shadow of Despair: Mafia in Rogueport**

 **A/N: It was always Goombella. The first chapter was set in her POV to throw massive suspicion off of her and make everyone think it couldn't possibly be her. Then I just surrounded her with little tidbits and used Kooper to take all the heavy hits for her. I alluded to her unrequited love for Kooper, which is the only motive I think I presented for any of the characters. Goombella did little things, like reading a book she wouldn't normally read, poke into the origins of the first game, use confirmed Mafiosi testament as proof for her actions, and go missing for small amounts of time. I didn't want to shed anything major on Goombella, just enough to get the characters to pry her open and then watch as the floodgates released and her feelings for Kooper would come rushing out.**

 **On picking the survivors, Parakarry was always going to survive. I juggled between Sushie and Ms. Mowz, but ultimately chose Sushie because I found her island abode to contain the more heartwarming atmosphere I was looking for at the end of the tale. However, I did deviate from a few things.**

 **1\. Kooper was not going to die. But, I thought three survivors was too many, even though that's a small number, and it mirrored how the brothers went down at the end of the last one. Plus, I found no purpose for Kooper as a survivor. Goombella's declaration and subsequent death would probably break him, and he'd have no reason to live.**

 **2\. Parakarry was going to commit suicide. Yes, I had actually planned for just Sushie to survive and go back to Lavalava and be with Yoshi and Peach and call it a wrap. But then I thought of, well, what if I ever do write a sequel? Hell, I probably won't, but I want the availability there. So I had Parakarry's despair warp into wrath, and while it may seem obvious that he'd be pulling the strings in the next story, the pawns he would use would not be so apparent. His grief at Sushie's cold outlook on her new life fueled him to punish not only her, but those who take their lives for granted. As Parakarry said at the end to Goombella, he sees his murder of Goombario as an act of vigilantism, and that's how he would view orchestrating the Third Game. He would see it as kind of undoing the wrongs of society and making those who take everything for granted see how fortunate they are once everything is taken away from them.**

 **Also, if I wrote a third story, what would you want it to be like? Thanks to everyone who loyally reviewed and supported this story!**


End file.
